Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife but no one will tell him exactly why. He must learn to live a full life. How is Tea involved in this? Will there be a break in Yugi and Atem's friendship. Who is the new enemy? The Yu-Gi-Oh saga continues...
1. Prologue

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you the that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Prologue**

His royal highness sat, hunched over on his king sized bed. The bed was adorned with gold engravings and six foot high poles that were at each of the four corners. On them were indigo curtains with pine green ruffles and gold colored stitching. Thick woven ropes tied the curtains to the poles. He, Atem, former pharaoh of ancient Egypt sat there pondering on why he was still suffering. Despite all the times that he had rescued the world from the grip of darkness, defeating psychotic power hungry maniacs, caring for a group of young teenagers who didn't have the perfect families, sacrificing his own soul for the ones he loved, and even now living in the paradise of the afterlife, Atem was still incomplete.

Apparently enough, the bed he now sits on was not supposed to be as empty as it looks now. The bedchambers Atem was in, is an exact duplication of one he had in the former palace in ancient Egypt. However, his father had recently asked him to get in some twenty- first century clothing and pack a week supplies of belongings in a bag he had been given. For a five thousand year old pharaoh, whom had only spent four years in the modern world in the body of a teenager by the name of Yugi Moto, Atem had quite the taste in fashion.

He wore black Nike sneakers with a golden strike on the sides, black jeans, a shiny black studded belt, a dark red muscle t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The only jewelry he wore was a gold ring with a small sapphire stone on his left ring finger, and a platinum cartouche with his name craved on in hieroglyphics. Atem would often stare at the ring for semi- long periods of time and hoped that when he raised his head that he would see the person he wore the ring for. As for the cartouche, well, it was a gift from his dear friend Tea Gardener. If she hadn't bought the necklace Atem would have failed his mission. It has been five long years since the Ceremonial Duel with his partner and closest friend Yugi. Letting go of all of them was hard but there was one who stood out in his heart from the rest. Yes, it was Tea; it pained him deeply to see her hurt. Hence the reason he did not want to look back when going through the door or say a proper goodbye.

After the Seal of Oricalchos ordeal Atem owed much to Tea. Even after his mind had been poisoned by darkness and he caused Yugi to be captured, Tea remained by his side the whole way. After the set up 'Date' Atem felt something growing for Tea but didn't know what it was. Then during their time together in Death Valley, Atem figured out what these feelings were and also that they were his own and not his host's. He loved Tea, but despite his confidence three things held him back from being honest with her. One was that he knew how much Yugi loved Tea and didn't what to hurt his dear friend by taking away the woman he loves. Second, Atem felt that he was not worthy of the purity, confidence, and kindness of Tea's heart. He felt the dark deeds of his past and present life made him unworthy of such a light soul. Third of all, even if the other two reasons didn't matter, Atem was just a mere spirit. How could such a relationship work? Using Yugi's body in order to love a close friend seemed completely immoral to him. Also, what if the relationship went to a new level and passions of the flesh left unchecked could bring a new source of problems.

And now with his memories revived, a bunch of other issues came up. Being anyone he cared for, often brought many in the past to his or her doom. In the present, it brought danger in the lives of innocent youths who still had so much of life ahead of them. As Atem sunk deeper into his thoughts Atem remembered one thing,

'Why has my father asked me to pack and wear modern day attire' Atem thought.

Much of the week had been spent prepping Atem for some sort of journey. But, where was this journey to and more importantly why is everything being kept secret from him. There was one thing he did on his own will though. About a week ago Atem figured he needed a new look. It was something to make him appear as a new changed man. Honest to say though, Atem hadn't really changed that much in his eyes. However, his friends of the present might think otherwise. Atem was about four to five inches taller, his muscles were not just athletically toned but now they were large and showed more worked out more deciding he could use the extra muscle and kept his dark style of stilled had the godly Egyptian tan that he had been born with. Truth is that this is what Atem really looked like all those years ago and only looked different due to the limit of his host's body. He was well known for his drop dead gorgeous appearance that could make any woman weak in the knees.

That was another thing even in the afterlife; Atem was followed by his former harem that now craved for his attention. Then again, you really couldn't blame them, for liking Atem's sharp features, athletic frame, and his cocky smirk whenever he did smile and most dazzling were his deep mesmerizing violet eyes. Some say in the light they appeared crimson. Atem walked over to the mirror and stood in front to look at himself still deep in his own world. Atem didn't admit it often but he missed Yugi and the gang, especially Tea. He's thinking that she is probably in New York by now following her dream as a dancer on Broadway. He smiled at the thought he loved watching her dance. It was so graceful and natural. When Yugi would go to her recitals, Atem came out of the Millennium Puzzle to walk close to the stage and watch. Then the smile left his lips as soon as it came. He didn't realize how much had truly been taken away from him until now, both in past and present life. Still the mind of Atem was too deep into his thoughts to notice the man who walked into his room.

"So son I see you are all packed up like I asked you to." Akhenamkhanen said in soft tone.

"Yes, father. Now may I ask why I had to dress this way and pack a week supplies of belongings?" questioned Atem with an arched brow.

His father turned away to grab his bag and hand it to him.

"Because son you're going back."

"Back where? I don't understand father."

Atem's father chuckled at the statement and put a hand on Atem's shoulder while facing him.

"Back to the world of the living with those new friends of yours. Don't you want to see them again?"

Atem was taken back by this and looked away from his father's eyes.

"But why, they don't need me anymore. And besides I don't belong with…"

Atem was suddenly interrupted by his father's next statement, which shocked him even more.

"Perhaps son, but… this time you'll need them to help you with your future and no longer your past."

Atem removed the hand from his shoulder to turn away and sighed.

"Father I… I can't be another burden on their shoulders again. Especially after all that they've done for me, it's… it's just not right. And besides what is this future you speak of?"

"You'll understand when you meet some friends of mine that I met a few years ago."

Before Atem could respond, Akhenamkhanen patted Atem's shoulder firmly and that's when everything went black.

* * *

**Please review this. I wanna know what you guys think =)**


	2. Chapter 1 Your Back!

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you the that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 1: Your Back!**

Atem slowly opened his eyes due to the bright light shining on his face. He looked up at the light blue painted ceiling and familiar looking walls. Then he glanced over to a poster of himself holding the K.C. Duel Monsters Grand Championship trophy. That was when Atem knew where he was.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed a familiar high pitched soft but now more matured voice.

Atem got up and turned around to the face of the voice. It was none other then his former partner Yugi Mutou. Yugi had grown a few more inches now reaching around Tea's height, but for Yugi that's like being twice as tall as before. He was also slightly more toned then before his features were more matured. Still Yugi had that cute adorable face with those puppy dog eyes. Those damn eyes always made Atem go soft on Yugi whenever they got into a fight. How can you keep a straight face wit Yugi giving you the puppy dog treatment? Atem chuckled in his thoughts of those memories of the good times.

Once again focusing on Yugi, Atem tried hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Yugi's jaw was on the floor, as he sat in bed. The young man had morning stubble covering his jaw line and he was only wearing a white loose tank top and star covered boxers. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence and staring, Yugi finally wiped the drool from his mouth and spoke up.

"A-Atem… i-is that really you in the flesh?"

Atem gave one of his famous cocky smirks and replied with confidence in the deep royal voice.

"The one and only my old friend"

For some strange reason Yugi was overcome by a motivation to jump out of bed and give Atem a hug from a long lost brother. Atem fell to the floor with a loud thud and a yelped in surprise and of course pain.

'Yup, Yugi grew all right and he gained quite a few pounds as well' Atem chuckled in thought.

Now the situation was getting a little uncomfortable for they had greeted for a little too long. Yugi looked down at the crushed, breathless pharaoh beneath him and quickly got up. He helped Atem up after apologizing for the unexpected behavior of a twenty three year old man. That is when reality hit and something came to his mind.

"Hey buddy, aren't you supposed to be up there." Yugi acknowledged as he pointed up indicating heaven.

"I know but my father sent back here."

Yugi gave him a puzzled look before continuing.

"Why buddy, I mean talk about falling from grace."

Atem turned his head to look at the sky through the bedroom window.

"Dunno your guess is as good as mine."

Atem bent down to pick up his bag.

"So wait no one told you why you had to come back. Not that it's a bad thing pharaoh."

"Nope, well my father told me that I need you guys now more then ever. Something about my future." Atem stated in a serious tone.

Yugi shrugged as he got a pair of sweat pants from his drawer and slipped them on. Atem smiled and said,

"I see that you're all grown up now Yugi."

"I better be! Shit a lot of stuff has gone down since you left both good and bad." Yugi tied the drawer strings on his pants. "Come man lets head downstairs so I could tell you more. Besides you must be hungry."

Atem shook his head no and held up a hand. That's when his stomach gave a deep growl and produced hunger pains. Yugi chuckled and shook his head as he headed for the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast Atem roamed around the home he used to live in with his former partner.

"Yugi where's your grandfather?"

Yugi looked down with some sadness in his eyes.

"He passed away from a stroke about six months after you left. I was hoping that you would keep him company up there."

"Oh Yugi I'm sorry about what happened, and no I didn't see him but…"

Atem came up to Yugi and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"… But I'm sure that he's with his other relatives and is looking down proud of his grandson's growth."

Yugi smiled and nodded besides it had been four years since his death and Yugi had gotten well over that. He figured that his old man would finally get some well-deserved rest.

"Anyway so do you what the good news or the bad news first?" Yugi suggested.

"Uh I don't know. Uh bad news first."

"Well first of all Rebecca and her family of archeologists found THIS in the area of the collapsed tomb."

Yugi grabbed a golden box and pulled out a pendant causing Atem's jaw to drop to the floor. It was the Millennium Puzzle. Atem wanted the Millennium items destroyed so that their dark powers could never be used again.

"Why is this not destroyed and were any others found?"

"No man don't worry this was the only one that survived and well I guess it's best left in your hands now."

Yugi handed Atem their old pendant an object passed down to succeeding pharaohs, a deed Atem had not properly performed. Normally the pharaoh's heir would have been given the object, but Atem produced none and had to pass on the pendant to his cousin Seto. Atem felt ashamed at this thought knowing his bloodline had not been continued due to his stubbornness. It was a dishonor not to have any children in Egyptian tradition since it was part of the concept of a part of you living forever. But how could a pharaoh have time for such traditions if he was too busy saving the world. Yugi noticed Atem was in his own world and it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Hey pharaoh you okay?"

Atem snapped out his train of thought and responded.

"Yes I'm it's just…" Atem didn't know if he wanted to talk about what shamed him.

"Just what pharaoh?"

"Please Yugi don't call me pharaoh. I am no longer king of Egypt. My days as royalty are long gone. Anyway why don't you finish explaining what has happened while I've been gone. Also speaking of Rebecca, have you two gotten into a serious relationship over the years?"

Yugi didn't buy Atem's sudden changing of the subject for he knew there was something bugging him.

"Well, no my heart has always swayed toward another woman, a childhood friend of mine. A woman who will understand any situation, is a voice of reason, and has a heart of gold."

Yugi had a smirk of pride on his face. A smirk Atem was known best for, his grin of pure pride, confidence, and intimidation. It was clear Yugi has become everything Atem wanted him to be, a true success of his teachings. A class 'A' student, Yugi can now truly be considered the old pharaoh's present day doppelganger. Atem was no longer the big man of the house and he knew it. Atem was about to ask of Yugi's heart desire until he saw the photograph of him and Tea apparently happy to be together. Atem smiled happy to see his friends living life, as they should.

"Ah-Ha so it was Tea all along. When did you two hook up after she got back from New York?"

"Well that's the other bad news. You see she didn't go to New York the way she planned. And well I guess you can say it was mostly my fault."

Atem arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean Yugi?"

"Well let me start off when we first got together after graduation. Funny thing was when I went to her house I found her crying her eyes out for reasons I can't blame her for."

"Why was she crying?" Atem hated Tea being in any sad state. He always wanted her to be happy with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Cause she missed you even more than me because… she wanted you at first. Uhhh Atem what I'm trying to say is Tea, well unless you've been so thick not to notice, she loved you…a lot. Shit she loved you ever since she found out that I had an alter ego. She was the first to know of your existence even before I did. She loved your deep voice, your mature cool calm attitude, she told me that she thought you were hot, let's see the fact you rescued her life countless times, and well most importantly you had a big friggen heart. Well that's what she told me anyway."

Atem was blown away and shocked to hear this. Tea felt the same way for him as he did her possibly even stronger. And on top of all that Atem was too thick headed and stupid to figure it out so he just left her in tears and in a collapsing tomb. What a way to say 'I love too babe!' Guilt swelled up throughout his body at the realization. Yugi could sense the sudden coldness in the room. Even without the Millennium Puzzle or sharing one body Yugi could still connect with Atem's emotions. He wonder if he could still talk to Atem using whatever remains of their mind link.

'Hey Atem are you okay? I mean it wasn't your fault that you had to leave. It was your destiny after all. And Tea doesn't hold any grudges… well not that I know of.'

Atem's eyes widen when he heard Yugi. He was surprised that after all these years that they still had a connection. It wasn't as strong but when one was open to the other they could talk through a mind link. Still Atem didn't let Yugi get too far into what he was thinking.

'I'm fine Yugi it's just that I was surprised that Tea felt that way towards me and…'

Atem cut the link and let the incredible guilt for hurting Tea take over him.

'Why didn't she tell me this? We could've at least talked it out.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a powerful memory came to his state of thought.

"_Atem my dear, I am ready for you," said a soft female voice. _

_Only the silhouette of the woman could be seen through the dark colored curtains. They fluttered in the wind as the view was directed to a young man. When Atem saw himself he was a mere teenager around the age of sixteen. Atem stood there leaning forward on the balcony as he looked toward the kingdom he would one day rule as pharaoh. Then he turned with a smile across his lips to look at his love._

"_Oh Teana my love you look so beautiful, may I still enter thee for I cannot resist any longer" prince Atem stated._

_Even at his young age Atem was still incredibly fit and well toned. His voice was not as mature yet but still very deep._

"_My- my Atem I must say you are marvelous!" _

_She was the same age as he was, so she wasn't shy about being too old or too young her prince. Her sapphire eyes had him lock on target as he crawled onto to the soft bed, covered by the fine linen sheets and the fur of animals that Atem had proudly hunted in the past year. Atem was nuzzling his head on hers as he massaged her thighs with both of his hands gently. She giggled for the sensation tickled. He sat up to look in her eyes before continuing. Deep violet melted into sapphire and heartbeats accelerated. As of right now she needed, no __**wanted**__ him within her. Yet before even their lips met to begin the passionate dance, Atem finally snapped back into reality._

"Hey Atem… you okay? Cause I said that reply of yours is BULLSHIT!" Yugi stated get his point across to the daydreaming pharaoh.

Atem was still frozen in deep thought and it took a few more seconds for him to respond.

"Uhhh… yeah I was just thinking." Atem muttered obviously not hearing the end of Yugi's last sentence.

Yugi looked at him curiously, shook his head then stated.

"Uh bullshit again… and thinking about what?"

Atem didn't know how to respond.

'Should I tell him?' he asked himself in thought. 'No then he'll start worrying about me and then he'll ask like a million questions! But if I don't say anything they'll eventually find out about something and I can't just say she didn't exist. That's just plain wrong!' He argued with himself before coming up with a reasonable solution. 'All right I won't say anything now, and if they ever ask I'll just say that she was my fiancé and that she mysteriously disappeared. Wait, what would Tea think if she found out that I loved her ancient Egyptian doppelganger and now I love her too just as much. OH SHIT!' Atem was now mentally panicking about the situation in his mind. Little did he know, that Yugi had been waiting for Atem to respond for the past two minutes.

"Hello… Earth to Atem you're going out of orbit." Yugi began tapping Atem's broad shoulder. Yugi could tell that he was pretty tensed up about something.

"Uh- uh- uh, nothing, it just that I'm surprised Tea didn't say anything to me about this. I mean we could…"

Atem stopped before finishing the sentence. He didn't want Yugi thinking he had feelings for Tea or her ancient courter part. Luckily Yugi didn't hear that last part of his statement and replied.

"Well, I guess she was scared to admit and maybe ruin a good friendship. Ya know since you two had been through so much together. Especially when guys rescued me from Dartz remember."

Atem remembered it wasn't a fond memory. 'The past is the past' Atem thought.

"Miss your family, don't ya?"

"What do you mean? What family?" Atem responded nervously as his pupils moved quickly from side to side.

"Don't play dumb man! Your mother, father, and so on."

Atem sighed in relief and responded quickly this time.

"Well perhaps a little, but I don't have much to miss anyway."

"True that. I mean you had a crazy double crossing uncle and a snappy cousin."

"Seto was loyal."

"Heh, WAS loyal, you see him now don't you!"

Atem chuckled remembering Kaiba's snuck up and asswhole attitude.

"So why don't you continue with that story with you and Tea." Atem said, as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Well don't get too comfortable and fall asleep on me cause it's a long story."

Atem nodded to let Yugi continue.

"Like I said earlier sixth months after you felt and a week after gramps passed away was when we all had graduated from Domino High."

(Flashback)

_Summer vacation had now arrived as the graduates were dismissed from the stage to retrieve their caps that had thrown off moments before. The graduating gang was Tea Gardener, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devilen. Mia and Seto had graduated two years before, and Serenity was still a junior. Rebecca was genius so she was already in college to at least try to get a master's degree and hopefully a doctrine. Kaiba had started something stupid known as the Duel Monsters Academy. There had been news of runner up to the King of Games by the name of Jaden Yuki. Yugi was watching one this kid's duels on the gaming channel. He saw Jaden had talent but structure decks such as the one he had been using contained many flaws. Still he thought that this kid was nothing like himself or Atem in that case. _

"_Hey Yuge ya still watchin' dat kid Jaden?" _ _Asked a certain tall blonde with a heavy Brooklyn accent. _

_The old gang of boys was hanging out at Yugi's house a few hours before prom. Yugi was watching a marathon of Duel Academy footage. _

"_Yeah Joey but it's just to waste the time." Yugi said to Joey._

_They were all wearing black tuxedoes with different colored shirts and ties. Yugi's was a light blue shirt with a black tie; Joey had a red shirt and no tie, while Tristan wore a white shirt and red tie making him look like a hit man. None of them had dates since they were either one-grade level behind, nowhere to be seen for the past year and half, or someone was too chicken shit to ask a certain brunette to be his date. Speaking of brunettes, Tea had not shown up yet. _

_The boys headed to Tea's house thinking she was busy applying her make up or something of that nature. Joey and Tristan pushed Yugi to the front door of her house so that they didn't have to face an 'I NOT READY CAUSE I AM A TYPICAL WOMAN' speech. Yugi rang the doorbell and braced himself for an angry Tea. However, to his relief her mother stepped out the door. _

"_Oh Yugi sweetie, you and your friends must be here to get Tea" stated Mrs. Gardener. _

"_Well yeah but if she's not ready then we'll… WOW!"_

_Yugi was stunned at the site before him. If Tea wasn't ready now then she must have forgotten to put on her wings and halo. He thought she looked like an angel. Tea wore a red cocktail dress with some spiral print on the sides. The dress went down to just above her knee with slits on the sides showing her thigh a little. Tea didn't wear too much make up, just a blue eye shadow, some foundation, pink lip-gloss, and a bright pink blush. She had her hair slightly curled up at the ends, which showed her silver heart earnings and a matching necklace. _

"_All right Tea please remember that you are to come home no later than twelve. Do you understand? Oh and your father and I will be out till around one so call our cell when you get home. And lastly have fun." Stated Tea's mother in a firm but gentle tone._

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: The Choice Between the Two

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you the that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**This chapter contains a bit of songfic and has suggestive material as in hint of a lime. Btw major surprises in this story start here and it starts with Yugi. Hint: Boys may take a while to grow up but when it happens you will really notice it ;)**

**One more thing you might need some tissues if you are sensitive cause a very sad touchy moment occurs with Tea and I cried will writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 2: The Choice Between Two**

_(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)_

_Tea kissed her mother goodbye and headed to the prom with her friends. The four sat at a table near the front so she could have easy access to dance floor. After a bit of supper the music switched from calm easy going to heart plumping dance music. Tea asked if the boys wanted to go dance with her and Joey was the first to take her hand. Joey knew a few moves but Tea being an expert dancer was clearly in the lead. Yugi and Tristan chuckled as Joey twirled Tea around. Deep down Yugi wished that was him up there. Then Tristan got up to dance with the others as the Cotton Eye Joe song came on. Yugi didn't mind the song it was quite catchy but for some stupid reason he always messed up one of the dance moves. _

_Joey and Tristan were naturals at it and Tea stopped to let the two take the spotlight._

"_Hey Yugi why aren't you dancing?" Tèa asked as she was catching her breathe but she had to raise her voice since the music was so loud. She figured Yugi was still off from his grandfather passing away so she thought this would cheer him up._

"_Truth is Tea I am just waiting for the right song to come on!" Yugi had to exclaim through the music and roar of the crowd cheering on Joey and Tristan._

"_Well if that song comes on will you dance with me!" Tea yelled through the music._

"_I don't know I mean I still think am too short for you."_

_Tea shook her head and responded. "Yugi haven't you wondered why some of your pants don't fit you anymore!"_

"_I don't know I've been going to the gym to loss weight and perhaps get a little muscle in return. Ya know to kinda look like Yami did, I mean Atem."_

"_Yugi I can't believe it, that you have been measuring yourself like every month since the day I met you to see when you'll hit your growth sprit. Then when it finally hits, you think you are getting fat. Ughh, Yugi stand up!" _

_Tea took off her heeled shoes and stood Yugi up. That's when he finally noticed that Tea was right he had grown a lot and only in the past six months ever since Atem left. Now, he and Tea stood looking at each other eye to eye without looking up or down just straight across. _

"_Wow Tea I can't believe that I didn't notice before. Hell I kinda feel pretty well… fucking stupid!"_

"_I wouldn't say it that strongly, I mean what would Atem say if he heard you talking like that?"_

"_Ya know he'd ask why are you fucking talking like that or by the fucking gods, now you grew a fucking pair!" Yugi said with a hit of spunk Tea nor anybody else had ever seen in him before._

_Tea laughed as he dropped F bombs in that silly manner, for she never figured that Atem was a saint or else it wouldn't be as fun. Also Yugi obviously got this from him. Then Tea saw the scariest thing. Joey and Tristan saw it too as they headed back to their table since the song was long over by then. Yugi had his version of Atem's trade marked smirk across his mouth._

"_Hey Yuge what had dat damn pharaoh taught you over da years!" Joey exclaimed still in complete shock._

"_Oh Nothing I guess it just rubbed off on me or something. Is it me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Yugi said as he removed his jacket. _

_Once again everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as Yugi's voice although still recognizably soft, sounded much more mature and not super high pitched. Now opposite to Atem's deep baritone commanding voice, Yugi had a soft velvety gentle voice and no more high-pitched squeal. But how had all this changed in the past minute!_

_Yugi covered his mouth also realizing what had just happened. _

"_W-w-what just happened to my voice it's just soft and velvety now. Which is kind of cool! Wow I sound like a softer version of Atem." _

_That's when the song Yugi had been waiting for came on, the Cupid Shuffle. _

"_Hey, uh Tea you wanna do the shuffle with me?" Yugi asked a little nervously._

"_Well of course Yugi!"_

_Yugi and Tea chuckled as the two rushed to dance floor when the lyrics started to play. Joey and Tristan decided to sit down and watch this new man named Yugi. They guessed this was maybe a blessing from Atem that would truly make Yugi a new changed man. They were surprised to see Yugi who was at first dancing next to Tea and was now creeping behind her. _

_**To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right…**_

_Yugi was now official behind Tea._

_**To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left…**_

_Yugi swayed matching Tea's movement, as two looked now like one._

_**Right knick, right knick, right knick, right knick…**_

_Joey and Tristan's eyes widen as Yugi mostly closed the gap between his front and Tea's back. Then Tea felt Yugi's hands on her hips. She turned to see Yugi smiling and having a good time. He wasn't Atem but Tea had to admit Yugi was being quite the charmer today so she just went with flow of the music and her dirty dance partner._

_**And now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself…**_

_It was official they were grinding to the music and boy did they enjoy it. Still Tea imagined that Atem was behind her but she guessed Yugi is all she had to take her pain of missing the pharaoh away. Hell Yugi now lost both his best friend and his grandpa so she could at least give him a good time. Even she admitted that Yugi was too adorable to not have fun with, especially tonight._

_**Down, down do your dance; do your dance yeah, yeah, down, down do your dance; do your dance well let me see ya down, down do your dance; do your dance**_

_To Tea's surprise Yugi was a decent grinder. He wasn't a rough guy who just wanted to dry hump a girl. Yugi was actual swaying and grinding to the music and followed Tea's movements exactly. Still being a guy Yugi tried his hardest to keep his hormones under control. He decided to give the girl some room and continue dancing with her normally._

"_Uh… Joey are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tristan asked shocked to his two other friends dancing a little dirty._

"_Awww…yeah those two are getting it down all right! Our Yugi has grown up so fast even he didn't notice it!" Joey replied pretending to cry, as he was very proud of Yugi's inner man coming out._

"_Oh man I wonder how Tea's feeling about this. I mean doesn't she the like the pharaoh?" Tristan brought the question._

_Joey eyes widen and he remembered that he was the one who had the to hold Tea back when Atem left. _

"_Holy shit, your right T!" Joey exclaimed. "Aw man I hope Yuge knows what he's doin' cause if he pushes it too far, Tea might go back ta her cryin for days on end phase…all over again! I mean hell do ya know how long it took for us to just gettin her ta smile?" _

_They looked back to see the Cupid Shuffle was over but the couple were still on the dance floor perhaps waiting on another song to come on. _

"_Well, well, well Yugi I didn't know you had that in you and since when could you grind like that?" Tea asked as she put her hands on her hips._

"_I don't know instinct I guess." Yugi replied scratching the back of his head._

"_Instinct is that the best you can come with or has Atem told some things I should know about. I mean why the sudden…literally… change in well… everything?"_

_Yugi sighed truth is Atem didn't say anything and that's why he was thankful of him for that. He often thought that it sometimes crossed Atem's mind that he figured Tea as more than a best friend. It was also pretty obvious that Tea loved Atem for everything he was, Yugi just didn't know to what level. Yet Atem didn't say anything because Yugi had told him one time that he had feelings for Tea for quite some time now. If Atem did ask Tea to be with him, Yugi wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. Now with Atem gone, the doors of opportunity were wide open for Yugi._

"_Look Tea it's just that I guess I've had to take the fact that I'm Atem's present day bodily reincarnation. Plus without him in my head or around my neck it's been just well all me. The inner man had come out someday huh!" _

_Tea was a bit touched but it pained her ever time that she heard HIS name. She missed her handsome pharaoh deeply and regretted not telling her feeling for him on that the last boat ride. Then to make things worse a certain slow song came on. Yugi asked for her to dance with him and she nodded. With this song on and a certain Egyptian on her mind she just needed someone to hold her close for comfort. Yugi put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started the average slow dance. The song played was none other then Hurt by Christina Aguilera._

'_Oh great not this song and not with Yugi in front of me! And oh by the dragon of Ra not that goddamn smirk. Damn you Atem! Why did you have to go and leave that smirk with Yugi? Are you trying to torture me? Cause it's working!' Tea yelled in her head while slightly looking up._

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_Tea remembered that fateful day when Atem had to leave them forever, at least that's what they all thought at the time._

_**You told how proud you were, but I walked away**_

_Atem told everyone that he was proud of them, and it was his pleasure to see grow into the people they are now. Everyone felt Atem was not just a friend but also a father figure to all of them. Think about it everyone in the gang didn't come from perfect families. Yugi only had his mother and grandfather since his dad lived in America. Then later on Yugi's mom moved out since he was saving the world all the time, she figured he could take care of himself. Joey and Serenity's parents divorced the mother a paranoid bitch and the father is a drunk. Tristan's family was nuts and they didn't give a damn. Mia parents treated her as if she didn't exist. Tea's parents were strict. Her mother was nice but, her father was always working and never home. Also sometimes he takes the mother with him to god knows where and there gone between hours and days, occasionally a week or two. Kaiba's parents are dead and his stepfather was a selfish jerk who committed suicide. Duke's parents were always busy so that's why creating games became his hobby. Rebecca's family were a bunch of archeologists so they too were never home. Even Atem's family was fucked up. They either had dark secrets or simply double crossers._

_**If only I'd known what I want today **_

_Tea did know, she just didn't tell him how she felt._

_**I would hold you in my arms **_

_**I would take away the pain**_

_The only thing that could take away Tea's pain was Atem and he's gone._

_**Thanked you for all you've done**_

_**Forgiven all of your mistakes **_

'_Thank you Atem, for leaving me leaving me like this!' Tea kicked herself mentally for being mad at Atem. But she couldn't help it she was in emotional distress and she loved him. How could fate take them apart like that?_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**_

_Atem's deep baritone voice was the first thing that Tea fell in love with._

_**Sometimes I wanna call ya but I know you won't be there.**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you **_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

_Tea pulled Yugi closer to her so she could comfort herself. Now those damn lyrics were getting to her. The gods must really hate her for some reason._

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_And she never did admit._

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss**_

_She missed him so damned much._**  
**

_**And so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

_She never really said a proper goodbye._

_Tea's vision was getting burry and tears were aching to come out. So she dug her face on Yugi's chest. Yugi was puzzled by this and just thought Tea was pretty tried. Besides Yugi actually enjoyed having Tea this close to him. Tea on the other hand was not; this felt like the world was poking at her emotions and this time Atem was not there to save her from this situation._

_**Would you tell me, I was wrong **_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of whom I am?**_

_Tea's eyes were glazy when she looked up at the ceiling with heaven painted on it. More and more references to Atem kept constantly coming up. Yugi's grieving was like a drop of water compared to the storm of Tea's emotions. How much longer could Tea last before she would crack?_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_As the chorus played rubbed her eyes and looked into Yugi's eyes which were the same color as the pharaoh's. But there was a difference Atem's eyes sometimes appeared crimson in this sort of lighting. They held exoticness, wisdom, courage, and mystery everything Tea loved in that man. Then her imagination took over as means to keep Tea somewhat sane after today. Yugi's eyes turned crimson and sharpened, his skin became a dark tan, his features sharpened as well, there hair was little different, and then the image was complete. In her mind's eye Atem was smiling at her and giving her an affectionate look. She loved his smile it was his signal for 'I'm relaxed'. His lips were well formed and looked tempting. She looked down from his broad shoulders, muscled arms, and then at an opening in his shirt showing a hit of his well-toned chest._

_**If I had just one more day **_

_**I would tell you how much I've missed since you've been away**_

_This was it Tea was on the verge of tears and her mind still in that little world dancing with Atem and not Yugi._

"_Tea you okay, I know it's a sappy song but still it's just a song."_

_Tea didn't reply she heard Atem's voice and not his. One more push and Tea was going lose it and that's exactly what happened._

_**Oh it's dangerous,**_

_**It's part of my plan to turn back**_

_**Time**_

_Tears ran down Tea's face, she had officially lost it and then she said it. _

"_Atem, I love you!"_

_As the last chorus played Tea kissed who was Atem in her mind's eye but in reality it was Yugi. She kissed quite passionately and Yugi couldn't help but follow suite. Joey and Tristan were shocked out of their minds. Then Duke just so happened to be at a nearby table as he dropped his glass at the scene playing in front of him. The song ended and Tea pulled back. Then like a baseball to the face reality set in. Atem disappeared and there stood a flustered confused Yugi. None of the events that just occurred made an iota of sense. Tea just started crying at the song, confessed she loved Atem, and then kissed Yugi, passionately. _

"_Uh guys what the fuck just happened?" Duke asked talking to Joey and Tristan._

"_Tea just fuckin' admitted that she fuckin' loved Atem to Yugi's face! And then she fuckin' kissed him! Dats what just fuckin' happened!" Joey cussed still looking at the couple._

"_Tea not to seem mean but what the fuck just happened! I mean you told me 'Atem I love you' and then you kissed me." Yugi asked not knowing what was coming to him._

_Then Tea covered her mouth and shot a glare at him. Thinking that how could he dare ask that question. Then again if that happened to her she'd want to know as well. She didn't feel like admitting that she had gone insane for one minute thinking that Yugi was Atem. _

"_I don't fucking know Yugi! Take a damn good guess since we just had to dance to that damn song! I mean isn't it pretty fucking obvious that I miss HIM. Hell I fucking loved him and he just to leave that fucking bad! HOLY FUCK!" Tea yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Then she walked out of the complex and headed home. Yugi tried to get her back but to no avail. Yugi left guilty thinking that he had pushed Tea too far. And now she would have to choose between the two even if there was only one left on Earth and the other in her heart._

(Back to Present)

"Wait let me get this straight she said 'Atem I love you' and then she gave you a so called hot kiss. What the fuck is right? I mean I think that I heard like more than ten F bombs in your story or are you improvising?" Atem stated to Yugi.

"Look man I'm getting to that part! Now can you please hold all questions until the end!" Yugi replied.

(Going back to the Flashback)

_Tea bust open the door and noticed that her parents still weren't home. For once that was a good thing for she wasn't in any mood for explaining why she was crying._

_Meanwhile Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke all left in Joey's car as fast they could straight to Tea's house. _

"_All right guys I gonna go talk to her. You three wait for me until I come out, alive hopefully. Even if it takes an hour to come out you wait. You only leave when it's been two and half-hours you got that." Yugi said in a commanding voice._

"_All right buddy we gotcha!" Joey said reassuringly._

"_And Yugi please don't freak us out like that again." Tristan added._

"_What are you talking about Tristan?" Yugi asked curiously._

"_Come on Yugi even I saw and heard everything that happened tonight." Duke said butting in._

"_What is it? I still don't understand!" Yugi stated again._

"_Dude we're talking bout ya being taller, the matured voice, the grinding, and we all saw ya kissin' her back!" Joey explained._

"_Oh that… well how was I supposed to know and I guess I was feeling lucky today…" Yugi was cut off by Joey telling him like it is._

"_Feelin' lucky! Dat should be my line not yours. Just admit it Yuge we all know ya loved Tea for years and I bet so did HE. Dat's why HE didn't say shit either isn't it. HE put his own feelings aside so ya can have dis chance to tell Tea how ya feel! HE wants ya to move on and have da chance to live your life especially with just you and her!" _

"_But Joey you heard Tea, she loves Atem not me! It's always been like that. You know I don't stand a chance!"_

"_Then why da sudden change in you! We knew Atem and Tea were da couple in da background. Da thing is dat neither one of them admitted their feelings to one another. They both had fears even da great pharaoh. And now look at them forever separated until they meet in death and it's not something Tea is looking forward to. She's not dat desperate but she'll still miss him a lot. You're da one dat pushed her over da edge with you flirtin' with her and you gotta admit dat da song Hurt would sort of remind her of Atem leaving."_

_Yugi looked down he knew he was the reason Tea ran away, but it's just that he was surprised of Joey giving him that sort of pep talk. That was usually Atem's job but remember he wasn't here anymore. For some reason HE was always being mentioned tonight._

"_So what do I do besides the obvious apology? Just tell her how I feel even if it doesn't matter to her."_

"_It will matter Yuge trust me. It'll matter big time to her especially now dat you've fully changed into the lead man."_

"_How so Joey? How will it matter if she doesn't love me?"_

"_Cause unlike Atem you weren't afraid to tell her how you feel. Even if Atem didn't say anything only so dat you could love Tea."_

_Yugi's eyes widen as he realized that Joey had a damn good point. Then he put on that same Atem smirk he had on earlier._

"_Thanks Joey, I needed that. So wish me luck and if I'm gone all night then you know what I'm doing."_

_Yugi ran up to the door as the boys got in the car to wait until Yugi got back, if he got back._

_He noticed the door wasn't locked and went inside. It was obvious her parents weren't home yet even after the long conversation he and Joey had a minute ago._

_Tea was up stairs angry, sad, and confused. _

'_Why did they have to be so alike and why did Yugi have to change all of the sudden. He's much more physically mature now. His body had finally caught up with his head.' Tea thought to herself._

_She was proud that Yugi had finally hit his growth sprit and he was now more confident in himself. But still he was so different from Atem in ways only Tea could explain. Then again they were so alike and Yugi had rubbed off from Atem a lot. That's when she heard a knock on her door. She thought that it was her parents._

"_Dad I'm busy with something!" she lied._

"_Tea, it's me Yugi. Please open the door it's something we need to talk about so…" A flushed Tea opening her door and letting him in interrupted Yugi._

_Yugi sat next to Tea on her bed. She had already wiped off her make up and then asked a question._

"_So you want to know why THAT happened don't you?"_

"_Uh yeah but I have to tell you something also."_

"_Well let me explain first and promise me you won't laugh."_

"_I promise anything for you Tea."_

_Tea pinched his cheek. "Oh Yugi you've always been so sweet." Tea sighed before continuing._

"_The truth is Yugi that I do love Atem probably until my dying day. And the song made me think of him and I tried so hard not to cry. Then all of the sudden my mind was in its own little world. So instead of you I saw Atem hot as ever dancing with me. At the end of the song I couldn't take it anymore and I just blurted it out. And as for the kiss well I have wanted to taste his lips for the longest time but we never got the chance. I mean I thought that we had something because he was pretty protective of me like he was with you. I'm probably sounding pretty weird and perverted right now aren't I?"_

_Yugi chuckled a little and put his hand on Tea's._

"_Tea it's alright if you feel that way and having certain URGES is just you being human and there's nothing wrong that."_

"_Thanks Yugi for understanding now what was it you wanted to tell me?" _

_Yugi blushed a little and sighed. _

"_Tea I've wanted to tell you for such a long time how much you mean to me but I never got the courage to tell you before. I mean I didn't think I'd stand a chance against the pharaoh but now that it's just me well I can say it without someone watching or listening in. Tea I… I love you and I know that I'm not Atem. But I just want you to know that while he's not here that I am and I always will be. So can you give an old friend a chance at love with you?"_

_Tea's heart melted in his words and maybe he was right but still…_

"_Yugi that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard but I can never stop loving Atem he'll always be irreplaceable in my heart…"_

"_Tea, I not asking you to stop loving him I'm asking you to love me as well. At least give me a chance to show you how I feel for you."_

"_Oh Yugi, well how can I say no to those eyes but I'll need some time to adjust. I mean I have to admit you're charming, sweet, funny, understanding, and you are very cute."_

_Yugi smiled at the compliment and leaned in to show Tea his love for her. His lips danced slowly with hers as she tried kissing back. She wasn't used to having these kinds of feelings for Yugi but deep down she couldn't live without either of them. Then he pulled back for her response._

"_You get my point?" Yugi asked smiling._

_She smiled a bit a too. She really needed someone to be there for her in a loving way and Yugi filled the void. Tea now knew it was truly time to move on if she wanted to give him a fair chance for her love. It also touched her deeply that Yugi didn't tell her to stop having Atem in a certain place in her heart. Then Yugi did something very un-Yugi like. He leaned over to start kissing her neck a little._

"_Yugi I get your point. Stop that tickles… actual that feels pretty good." Tea's smile grew wider._

"_I hoped you'd say that. Now it is prom night and you know what usually happens to a loving couple like us right." Yugi knew he was rushing this but a little dark voice in his head told him that her vulnerability was the perfect time to take advantage for a chance at some action. It was official Yugi lost control of his emotions and hormones as well. _

_Tea blushed ten different shades of red thinking that Yugi was slyly asking her for him to be her first. She would probably be his first too knowing how Yugi is._

"_Yugi are you King of Games asking me a question about the game of love during the night?"_

"_And what if I was?" Yugi responded giving her a peck on the lips. His voice was sounding a bit husky giving a hint of his intensions._

"_Well what if I said yes? Under one condition." She knew this was rushing things also but she wasn't thinking straight and figured it might get things off her mind. And it was prom night, so why not?_

"_And what does my lady of the night wish for." He went back to caressing her neck with his lips again._

_She tilted her head to give him a little more access and whispered._

"_Don't do Atem's cocky smirk ever again I mean in my eyes that's kind of his trade mark."_

"_Alright Tea I'll do my best and uh may I massage you."_

"_Sure I'll need it. I've been through so many emotional roller coasters today that I could use a little relaxation."_

_She unzipped the back of her of dress a bit to lend Yugi her bare back to rub. They both knew all too well that things between them were going to go a bit further than a simple kiss or back rub, much further._

_Meanwhile the trio was still outside waiting in the car for about an hour and a half now._

"_I think our Yuge is gettin' lucky guys!" Joey said with a big grin on his face._

"_What makes you say that Joey?" Tristan and Duke asked simultaneously._

"_Cause Tea's bedroom light went out bout an hour ago and Yuge isn't back yet. So therefore they're probably doin…" _

_Duke's HOLY SHIT HER FRIGGEN PARENTS ARE BACK cut off Joey._

"_Aw man Yugi's in deep shit if they get up there and catch'em in the act!" Tristan added._

_Tea's father opened the door and immediately noticed the loud moaning in the house. It sounded like Tea and a guy not good. Her mother was surprised to hear the noise and ran the stairs to knock Tea's door._

"_Tea you better get your ass dressed and I want that boy with you gone!" her mothered yelled._

"_Oh shit, quick Yugi get dressed and head out the fire escape out my window!" Tea said as she wiggled out from beneath Yugi and quickly started getting dressed. _

"_Look babe we're together now and if they have a problem with it then they can talk to me about it!"_

_Yugi said slipping on his boxers and starting putting on his pants. Her father heard Yugi's comment and busted through the door, luckily Tea was mostly dressed by now._

"_You Son of a Bitch go ahead and say that again. Cause guess what, I do have a problem with you screwing my daughter like it's no one's business. Not to mention you're the reason our daughter was always never home during vacation and then getting her into your deep shit holes."_

"_The last person to be complaining about never being home is you. You're never home when Tea really needs you, now are you Mr. Gardener!" Yugi exclaimed while buttoning up his shirt._

_Tea admired Yugi being brave and standing up for their new relationship but this was not the time especially not with her father. Just then it started pouring rain outside as if to fit the situation. Mr. Gardener picked Yugi up and dragged him down the stairs. Then Mrs. Gardener picked up the rest of his clothes and followed her husband. Tea tried to stop them saying that she loved Yugi but to no avail. The front door was swung open. Then Yugi, with his dress pants now at his ankles from being dragged, went flying out into the rain and landed in a large puddle. Mrs. Gardener threw Yugi's clothes in the puddle with him. The water covered up the cracked gravel and concrete, which skinned his knees. The front door had long been shut and the rest of the boys went to help Yugi get in the car and search for the rest of his clothes in the large puddle. There was a quite a lot of blood dripping from the scrapped knees and Tristan wrapped them with ripped off sleeves from his shirt._

"_So can I take a good guess in sayin' dat you and Tea got it on." Joey stated while turning on the car._

_Yugi winced as he tried to pull up his pants over the ripped up knees. He was honesty scraped up from everywhere, hands, elbows, forearms, and he even had a sprained ankle. _

"_Well, not to brag about it but yeah we did and boy it was quite a well… pleasurable experience." Yugi muttered trying to fight the stinging pain._

(Back to Present)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… After all that drama you two just 'did it'. And then you had the nerve to talk to her father like that! And then Mr. Gardener threw you out the front door causing you to crash into a huge puddle and cut yourself up!" Atem said sounding shocked to hear this part of the story.

"Yeah well that's not even the end of it, the real reason is coming up. Now will you let me finish already?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Wait don't tell me you got her…" Atem stopped when Yugi looked down as he felt ashamed about taking advantage of Tea emotional state. So he let Yugi continue. The next details would confirm Atem's assumption.

* * *

**Uh-oh Yugi got busted and left a little something behind if you get my drift. I'm pretty sure you can all figure out what happened. lol I got a lot to say about this chapter. I know it was very long I think it is one of the longest in this story not sure yet. Yes I was listening to Hurt while writing that part with Tea going crazy and yes I cried. It is very difficult to write Joey's dialogue with his accent. lol Glad to be the one having Yugi all grown up. **

**Lots of drama was in this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. As of now I will be requesting lots of reviews cause I wanna hear from my audience on what they think of this story so far. See you next time and don't forget to review! =)**

**I don't own the songs Cotten Eyed Joe, Cupid Shuffle, or Hurt.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Daughter

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Huge surprise in this chapter is revealed and a major subplot is developing! Sorry for making Yugi a little OOC but I'm trying to figure how would a realistic grown up Yugi (in a bad emotional state mind you) would act. It is not permanent but it will take time. This is the end of the sad flashback.**

**I'm a little concerned for how this was going to out come when I originally wrote this but the other ideas I had just didn't fit with the upcoming conflicts so I stuck with this. If it sounds summarized remember this is YUGI retelling what happened to Atem, so it is through his explanation and not a complete flashback.**

******If you guys are wondering how am I updating so fast it is because most of this story has been sitting on my computer for years and its summer so I don't have much keeping me busy which means plenty of time to write and edit. My mind is wild so I always got ideas in my head.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 3: Lost Daughter**

_Yugi got home and had Joey and Tristan stay the night to help him get around the house. The next morning the light shown upon Yugi on the couch sleeping since his legs hurt too much to get up the stairs. Joey and Tristan for once were the first ones up and they were discussing what happened that night. _

"_I can't believe after all that our two best friends would end up doing it." Tristan whispered. _

"_Look dat's what I meant to Yugi last night dat him being there would matter. Tea needed someone and Yugi was there when Atem couldn't be. Not dat I'm sayin' dat Atem met to hurt her but uh you get my point. But I do agree that maybe 'doin it' was a bit rushed. I worried that there are gonna be consequences for this and I'm really worried but Tea's emotional state for her to just do something like that without thinking. I don't think Yugi was thinking straight either." Joey whispered back only then to notice Yugi waking up._

_Poor Yugi tried to walk but the stinging pain had turned into a sore stiffness. Yugi had to wear shorts for a while since there were bulky badges wrapped around his knees. His arms were also covered up in badges making him look like a mummy. And last but not least his sprained ankle also needed to be tightly wrapped so Yugi was walking like a baby learning his first steps. It's a good thing Joey and Tristan stayed to help him out or else Yugi wouldn't be able to do just about anything. _

"_Hey Yuge how ya feelin" Joey asked looking concerned._

"_In a lot of pain__ but trust me last night was worth this ow!" Yugi stated trying to waddle to the kitchen with his friends. _

"_Wow I guess Tea's father didn't really want you with his daughter. But doesn't he realize that it's her life." Tristan added._

"_Yeah true but I got a little too cocky last night and well… talked back to Tea's father which is why he did what he did."_

"_Still he has no friggen right! If he threw you any harder you'd be in the hospital!" Tristan exclaimed._

"_For once T's got a point and besides is it all of da sudden wrong for two adults in love to make some? But I'll say I'm happy for you getting lucky but are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Joey commented._

_Yugi held his head down. Although he enjoyed his time, he too wondered if that was the right thing to do and he knew Tea was in no position to be making major decisions like that in her emotional state. 'I don't even think I can manage my own sudden changes.' He thought to himself._

_Then there was a sudden ring at the doorbell. Tristan opened the door and brought the person in. Yugi smiled and limped to the woman he loved. They traded long needed hugs and even a quick kiss. _

"_Oh Yugi your legs! I'm so sorry my father did that to you!" Tea apologized._

"_No Tea it's all right I deserved it and besides it was worth it." Yugi said in soft tone and winked. Then an awww came from the other two boys._

"_You can say that again. And thank you I really needed that to get all that pent up emotions out of my system.__" Tea whispered._

_He gave her a passionate kiss for the comment. They looked into each other's eyes and believed at this time that this is something meant to be. _

_But Joey and Tristan were still concerned for both of their well beings. All they could do for now was just play along and hope everything works out._

_For the next few weeks Yugi and Tea continued their relationship. However, Tea hadn't been feeling too well lately. Her stomach had been bothering her and she'd been throwing up a lot too. Still she didn't take much notice until she realized she hadn't got something in the five weeks. _

"_Why haven't I gotten it yet I mean it's not like I'm…?" Tea stopped speaking to herself in her bathroom and had a sudden realization._

_She ran out to the closest store to buy some pregnancy tests. Then Tea ran back to try them. As she got up to look at the first test she saw the strip had turned blue with a plus sign. Tea couldn't believe her eyes. So she tried three more times getting the same result. It was positive, Tea was pregnant. She remembered that Yugi and her had forgotten all about protection that night. It was now time to tell Yugi that he was going to be a father but first she made a doctor's appointment to confirm her findings._

_The next day Tea walked out of the doctor's office not knowing what to think she was indeed pregnant. Five weeks pregnant to be exact. To make things worse was when she got home the doctor had called the house to tell her parents about the news. 'So much for privacy!' she thought as her parents yelled at her. She was still mad at them for the way they treated Yugi like he was a good for nothing jerk. Which was so not the case. She had really grown to love him now and didn't plan to change that especially with a baby on the way. So basically everything her parents were saying flew right past her head._

"_Look mom, dad I know I've should've been more careful but that leaves you no right to say such horrible things about Yugi. I thought you knew him well since we've been friends since childhood but I guess not!"_

"_Well we thought you'd have more respect cause in that case if Yugi's so great then he can pay for all of the medical bills!"_

"_We'll prove you both wrong when we have this baby by ourselves and make through it!" _

_Tea would eventually learn to regret those words mostly likely influenced by her raging hormones. She rushed to Yugi's to tell him the news but now all sorts of problems would arise. Yugi had saved most of was Duel Monsters' prize winnings to pay for college. So using that was out of the question. Over the next nine months everyone did what they could to pitch in for Yugi and Tea's baby girl. They decided to name her Hanna Gardener Moto. Sadly when the day of birth came the gang had run out of spare money and they didn't want to dig into money saved for college. This would have been a great time for Kaiba to sponsor a contest with prize money involved. _

_There wasn't much else to do. Yugi and Tea had barely gotten any baby supplies or anything else of that nature. There were only two options now not to go to college and possibly not get jobs or give the baby up for adoption so the couple could save money. Their financial situation was highly weighing them down even more then their love for the baby. How could they raise a family with barely any money? They can't get jobs yet because they had not finished college yet. Tea was holding little Hanna who had been born the other night. Yugi smiled at his baby girl's fussing around in her receiving blanket. To be honest Yugi wanted to name her Atema after his best friend, but he didn't what to hurt Tea by reminding her of him. _

_The young couple were at dire straights; they both knew that they could not keep the baby and still survive. Tea also knew her parents wouldn't be happy to hear that their daughter once again wasn't able to prove them wrong as she said she would. Tea looked into Yugi's eyes and he looked into hers. They nodded knowing what had to been done and it was best that their little one was with people who were capable of caring for her. It going to be even harder then when Atem left. _

_The doctor came through the door to hear the couple's decision. They gave Hanna away for adoption so she could live a life that at this moment Yugi and Tea couldn't provide. This was a second lose for the gang as the boys saw a nurse caring the infant to the adoption center in the hospital. Everyone looked down at the sad site seeing yet another one of them leaves their lives for good. Tea's heart was completely torn, first she lost her love and now her baby. Could fate be anymore cruel to her than this? What is next and what more could be taken from her besides her sanity? Her dreams of becoming a dancer were stopped because of her pregnancy and now her spirit was too broken to go back into the classes. All hopes and dreams shatter because everyone that meant so much to her was leaving. And she felt part of it was her fault. From then own Tea went into another phase of depression and it would take another year before she started to act like her old self again. Adding to the fire, her relationship with Yugi would start spiraling down from that point forward. That is why she didn't go to New York to follow her dream career, for the young dancer's spirit was broken._

* * *

**Wow so much drama and yeah the surprise was Yugi's daughter. But who knows maybe she will turn up later on *wink* Also I know this was very sad and sorry about making Tea's parent's mean. Since you really don't meet anyone's parents in the series I just made up that everyone had tough childhoods blah blah blah. It is the reason their friendships are so strong. S****orry this one was a little short and mushed up together but it's the end of the sappy flashback so I just wanted to get it over with. **Please review! See ya! =)


	5. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**A lot of secrets between the boys are being revealed but is Atem willing to spill out everything himself?**

**Btw don't bash Yugi too much I know it sounded like it in the flashback but he isn't the bad guy. No one was it was just mistakes ordinary people make in life. And Yugi still has a lot to learn. Anyway the plot will continue to thicken.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

Atem was completely shocked to hear that fate had repeated itself. Now he and Yugi were more in common than ever before. Atem also knew this pain. In all truth Atem had a family of his own during his years as prince. He and his wife Teana had a little baby girl whom they named Keanna after her mother. But sadly he could see through his minds eye entering the gardens where his wife was sitting peacefully with their child but upon his return from discussing battle plans with his father they were missing. He'd never forget the day he eventually found them lying motionless with a single stab wound to the chest in the spot where he and Teana used to spend time together by the Nile. Shaking his head slightly to fight the tears trying to break threw he continued to tell himself that it was not worth remembering those times as a naive prince. At least Yugi's little girl was alive out there somewhere. Atem tossed the memories of the family he never spoke of to address Yugi's issue.

"I'm really sorry about this Yugi if I had known I would've…"

"Why are you apologizing this was my fault and what were you gonna do, come back then and waste your time with a kid that's not your own. Look man we'd never want that sort of responsibility on your shoulders." Yugi stated looking confused.

"Well, I kinda know how you feel in a way." Atem said trying not to give away that his lose was actually ten times worse than Yugi's.

"What the Hell do you know? You never even had any heirs last I check! Shit you didn't even have a Queen! So therefore what the hell do you know about a situation like this?" Yugi exclaimed letting his anger for himself belt out toward Atem.

Atem knew that Yugi didn't mean it but those words hit deep in his core. Yugi saw the slight change in his friend's expression and felt guilty.

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't mean it I'm just so angry at myself for what happened and…" Yugi stopped when Atem's hand went up.

"It's alright Yugi it's true what you said, well mostly. And I prefer you not to continue with the story it's gotten quite sad enough wouldn't you say." Atem stated giving a small smile.

Yugi nodded and said "Well just for the record Tea broke up with me shortly after that. Then we hooked back up six months ago so the end."

"Alright what about the others."

"Well let me see Joey and Mia are engaged…" Yugi was cut by Atem's smart-ass comment.

"About friggen time they hooked up after I burnt my back for them!"

Yugi chuckled as he remembered that night when Atem took the full fury of the Winged Dragon of Ra on his back to protect Mia and Joey.

"Oh you think it's funny? Why don't you do that sometime and try to stand up for more than a minute?"

"Heck, you're right Atem… anyway going back um… oh, yeah Serenity and Tristan got married and Joey didn't kill Tristan. I guess he didn't want to make his sister a widow. After a while Joey cooled off and he was okay with it."

"That's a first, well I guess it's better than having Tristan six feet under."

Yugi chuckled at the statement and continued with the news.

"Let me see… oh yeah jobs! Well as you can tell business is booming here at the shop especially after partnering up with Duke. So I'm making a good hunk of money. Joey and Tristan are now cops since they could never stop catching bad guys like we used to in the past. As for the girls thanks to Mia they all work for the same boss at Domino Bank… a.k.a Shinato Bank Inc."

"Shinato?" Atem asked with a sharp smirk and raised eyebrow.

"From the stories Tea tells me about her jackass of a boss, Mr. Shinato the third, the place should be called 'Shit'nato Inc."

They both laughed profusely until their chests hurt from the lack of air. Yugi had never seen Atem laugh so hard like this. Atem, still laughing, tried to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. Atem's size eleven foot gets caught under the rug in the living and he crashes to the ground face first. After he had hit his side on the coffee table that is.

"Aaaggghhh!" Atem screamed with his hands on the side of his torso that was hit.

Once again Yugi couldn't help but bust into laughter at the assuming scene. He was surprised to see the man he always wanted to become just like, being so clumsy.

"Look at the… ha-ha-ha… mighty… ha-ha-ha pharaoh of Egypt… n-now. Ha-ha-ha who knew he could be such a… ha-ha-ha an idiot!"

Yugi plopped on the couch once again feeling a pain in his chest from laughing so hard. Atem couldn't help but give his former partner a menacing glare. Still gripping his side he lifted his head and said

"Well you know what my funny friend…Fuck you!"

Yugi was startled as he froze with a look of shock on his face. Atem isn't the one to use such language that often.

'I guess that bruise must hurt really bad, maybe I should help the poor guy.' Yugi thought.

"Sorry buddy, are you okay? Cause you hit that table pretty damn hard."

Yugi helped Atem on to the couch. Atem lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a large black and blue bruise on the left side of his torso. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. Last that he saw Atem; he had a decent muscle build but nothing like this.

'Whoa, when did this guy grow a six-pack? Hell, I've been working out and I don't have THAT… yet.'

"Yugi… Earth to Yugi." Said a deep voice.

Yugi snapped out of his train of thought and rushed to get an ice pack.

"Sorry I spaced out like that." Yugi commented as he handed Atem a cold ice pack.

Atem grabbed the pack and noticed it was as hard as a rock. He was also surprised on how cold it was. Atem winced a bit but then a sigh of relief came as the cold pack stopped the bruise from throbbing.

Yugi sat besides his old friend who still seemed like a wiser older brother to him. Atem noticed something was on Yugi's mind.

"So my friend, tell me what's on your mind. Since you're doing a good job at keeping me out of your head."

"Well I was wondering how you got uh- ya know got taller than me and when did you get a friggen six pack." Yugi said as he fiddled with his fingers.

Yugi had a good point Atem was a few inches taller and his musculature was much more well developed. Atem sighed and then replied.

"Well to tell you the truth this is what really used to look like. Especially you know, before my father passed away."

Yugi looked at Atem with sympathy. He knew how much Atem's father meant to him.

"Hey, Atem… um what ever happened to your mom, you don't talk about her."

Once again Atem gave a sigh and had a look of sorrow to his violet eyes.

"Look Yugi she…she died right after I was born. So that's why I don't say much about her."

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" Yugi said with even more sympathy.

Atem picked up his head and gave a quick smile before responding.

"Yes I'm fine. I met her in the Afterlife. And boy she is defiantly my one and only mother. Heck, the first thing that she asked was 'Where have you been minster?'"

They both chuckled. Yugi thought of another few question to ask Atem.

"So when you were up there did you meet a guy named Jesus?"

Atem raised his eyebrow and gave a confused look. He's heard of the name but it didn't really matter that much to him.

"Oh you mean the Hebrew carpenter right?"

Yugi's eyes widened at how the Masaya was described. Then again the Jews during Atem's time were known as the Hebrews.

"Well, I wouldn't describe him as such but I just want to know if he existed. Oh also did the Egyptians hold the Hebrews in bondage?"

"First of all Yugi I do not concern myself to the strange religions that claim my people are cruel and many are now in limbo because they are not of their new faith. Second we Egyptians had many slaves and there were probably some that were Hebrew nomads caught during wars. Then again I never understood their ways. They always claimed that an angry and jealous god was always punishing them. Also they were very strict never embracing the pleasures in life."

Yugi was very shocked to here this and the funny thing was that Atem had a good point about it. Heck, he was sitting right next to a man with magical powers and had the ability to summon the three Egyptian God monsters. In a way ever religion today has just been proven totally wrong. 'Wow that would be a crazy mess to clean up if that information ever got out.' Yugi thought.

Atem heard the comment and then sent 'Why would that make a mess of society, it's only the truth?'

'You don't get the fact that world today is full of billions of faithful people and your powers could shatter their way of understanding things.'

'This is why I don't pay mind to these things. People make it more complicated as it is. I mean half of their stories are rip offs of our tales.'

'Oh just forget about what I asked. Why don't we change the subject?'

'Okay to what?'

'Atem once being a pharaoh I just gotta know. How many women have you slept with or are you still a virgin?'

"**WHAT THE HELL YUGI!"**

"Oh come on man it's a simple question! Okay maybe it's a little personal but hey that's what we guys talk about. So give it up how many or did one mean more than the other. You did have your royal harem!"

"Yugi did it ever occur to you that I'm not like that. And I never used the harem. My father did but I DID NOT! I don't use people like that against their will!"

"Wait not that I have anything against the group of people, but are you saying that you are gay! Well that would explain a lot…"

"Yugi I am NOT gay! I loved a woman who was beautiful in and out. Not to mention we…"

Atem covered his mouth realizing what he had just blurted out. Yugi was smiling even more impishly and was also shocked to hear that.

"Oh look the mighty king has once grown weak in the knees. So tell me who was this little princess that you must have loved vigorously. More importantly what was this princess's name?" Yugi got comfortable waiting for Atem's explanation. 'Maybe this is why he wanted to leave so bad to see his love again. But how would Tea react if I told her that? I mean she'll probably faint just on knowing Atem is back.' He thought.

"Her name was Teana." Atem muttered.

"Teana that name sounds like Tea. No, don't tell she was Tea's past self!" Yugi was shocked to hear this.

Atem nodded and continued. He honestly didn't even want to mention her existence but to do so would be an insult to his love. Besides he figured he couldn't keep this a complete secret forever.

"Tea reminds me so such of her and sometimes I wonder if the two were of the same soul. But don't worry I'm mostly sure that Tea is only a bodily reincarnation of Teana. Well that's at least what I think no one has really said anything about this issue" Atem concluded his explanation.

Yugi was fascinated that certain figures in history are bodily reborn as if they were memorials. But why Tea, what did she do to change history as the others had? Was it the simple fact that she loved the pharaoh or something else?

"Yugi she wasn't the princess you think her to be. Teana was one of my personal servants. She would give me food, make my bed, cloth me, and other such things."

"And then one day you just fell in love with her." Yugi added.

"Well, yes and no. You see when my mother died Teana's mother took me in and later had a child of her own. I grew up with Teana as my sister until I found out the truth. When that happened, brother and sisterly love became true love since we weren't related. I had a crush on her since I was about ten. Then after the ceremony of a boy coming of age I insisted on courting her."

"What you mean by a boy's coming of age is that like seeing if your balls drop or something?"

Atem chuckled at the thought of such an intruding procedure.

"No Yugi, you see unlike girls who have their cycles proving that they are now fertile it's a bit harder to tell for boys. So around the boy's thirteenth year a certain ritual is performed, something that I went through long ago."

"And what is this ritual?"

"All the boys must be circumcised." Atem stated nonchalantly.

"Wait you got cut!" This was one part of Egyptian history he never heard about in class.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing it hurt."

"Yes but the pain wasn't as bad as it would've been because I was under a deep trance. Also it was forbidden to cry and scream at the same time."

"So what did you do?"

"I cried silently. Besides the procedure only took a few minutes."

"Oh wow big whoop. By the way I was just wondering for a long time did you ever have feelings for Tea?"

Not knowing how to respond to the sudden question Atem quickly produced a lie.

"Well she was special to me but I knew that was she meant to be with you so I did anything to protect her. But if we talked a little more maybe something could have…" It wasn't a complete lie but he just couldn't also admit he loved Tea.

"Blossomed? Well too late she's mine!" Yugi stated very clearly almost threateningly.

Atem wasn't surprised at Yugi's snappy response he knew his feelings for Tea strong and that he was jealous of Atem for certain reasons unknown. 'I mean Yugi is normal and I am 3000 year old pharaoh whose has an evil council of doom following me around. Besides Yugi can provide much more for her then I. You'd think I'd damn my modesty at this point in my life.' Atem thought.

Yugi heard the thought and softened his gaze and responded aloud.

"Atem, the Evil Council of Doom is that the best you can come with?" Yugi smiled.

"Well what would you call all those psychos that all just so happened to either want my powers or they wanted to destroy the world?"

"The Fucked Up Evil Council of Doom. And why did you say that I could give more for Tea then you?"

"Well like Joey said you were there in her time of heart break when I wasn't. Besides I'm the reason she was heartbroken. If I hadn't been so selfish and just seen it, I would have tried to find another solution. But no, like you said I was too thick headed to have even noticed." Atem's eyes were stained by shame since he was a man of honor and his word.

"Atem don't insult yourself like that. You know it wasn't your fault it was your destiny and even you can't change that!"

Atem turned and snorted. "Fates can always be changed its just up to us whether we decide to ride along or make our own decisions."

Yugi then remembered the time that Kaiba changed his destiny. Now he understood what Atem meant but still, he had the right to be free.

"Freedom doesn't mean anything to me, she was hurt and you know I can't stand not seeing her happy. And I would do anything either of you wish me to as long as you two are happy. And the same goes for the others."

"So then what you gonna do your highness?"

Atem looked back at him with sincerity and confidence.

"I'm going to talk to her and apologize right now. So where does she live now?"

"That sounds great and all but there is one major flaw."

"Which is?"

"Tea is at work and won't be out until later tonight since she's closing up the office today. And besides she moved in with me."

"Oh okay then I'll talk to her tonight."

"All right but don't make the conversation too long."

"Why's that?" Atem tilted his head to the right.

"Well, let's just say I on a romantic evening with her. She has had a long week and the girl deserves a break." Yugi gave a cocky smirk.

"Oh wow is all you have on your mind nowadays, and hey that's my smirk!"

"Not anymore since I'm the new King of Games I rightful own it."

"What kind of crap is that Yugi?"

"The kind that gets you annoyed which is fun to watch."

"And if I were to **MIND CRUSH **you what would say then?" Atem's eyes started turning crimson as he threatened Yugi.

"Okay man what do you want me to do, kiss your feet?"

"No but you can start by being original for once."

Yugi pouted knowing he lost the battle. But he didn't care he was used to Atem taking the lead. Smiling again Yugi was finally glad that the depressing mood in the air had finally vanished. Still he couldn't help but notice that Atem was hiding some major information for him and possibly everyone else.

'Hm I wonder what his big deal is?' Yugi pondered.

Day soon turned to night as the two continued to talk of what has happened while Atem was away.

* * *

**Looks like Atem is hiding a lot of baggage. And Yugi has gotten a lot more confident and cocky but is that completely a good thing? Wonder how Tea might react eh? Yes I poked fun that Yugioh has proven every religion wrong lmfao Yugi has a one tracked but he isn't the only one. that is all guys for you. Don't forget to review! Until next time. =) **


	6. Chapter 5: A Nightly Stroll

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Huge plot point and another surprise in this chapter! Hint before you read, it has something to do with the other half on the title of this story. Hehe see if you can figure it out and if you did tell me in your review. ^,^**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 5: A Nightly Stroll**

"/Hey baby you heading home? /" Yugi asked through the home phone.

"/Yeah I just need to pick up a few things at the store. /" Tea replied through her blackberry.

"/Alright beautiful make it quick I got a big surprise for you when you come over. /"

"/Does it involve whipped cream like before when I found you on the couch with cream covering your chest. /"

"/No Tea there's no whipped cream on my chest, it's nothing like that, in fact I'm afraid you might faint when you see it. /"

"/Oh in the name of Ra don't tell you bought a puppy. /"

"/Whoa hell no! I mean I like dogs but what are we going to do taking care of a pooch? /"

"/Alright then I'll see when I get there. So in saying that, I love you Yugi. /"

"/I love you too Tea, bye. /"

He hung up the phone and turned around to see Atem snickering after the phone call.

"What's so damn funny Yami?"

"Whipped Cream… on your chest?" Atem chuckled and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you gotta be creative sometimes in your love life to keep a woman happy and it wasn't the cheap stuff either."

"Look why not try loving in a hot bath or better yet in a river." Atem suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad… hey wait a minute why would you suggest that? You won't even admit your sex life."

"You said be creative and besides it wouldn't take an experienced man to figure those out."

"The Gods only know what you would do."

"Well, anyway when is Tea going to be home I can't wait to see that bright smile again?"

"She be here soon so why don't you occupy yourself with something as I get the house ready."

"Alright I'm gonna go take a stroll around town to get some fresh air."

"Okay take one of my coats in the closet. It's still winter so it's pretty cold out and I remember that one time you got me sick because you weren't used to it."

"Oh well I'll be just fine. So I'll see you in an hour."

Atem left out of the front door of the game shop. He smiled at the scene in front of him with fresh white snow covering the ground. He may not be used to the cold but he enjoyed the fresh air the snowy environment brought. He walked down into town just to pass by some familiar buildings. They consisted of the Domino Café, the Big Web Arcade, the rebuilt Kaiba dome, and even Tea's old house. He knew now only her parents lived here and he was probably the last person they'd want to see.

After sighing he took a glance at his watch and saw that it was time for him to start heading back. He took a shortcut through a small alley. Then he sensed a presence in the area. The moon was full as it shined brightly in the sky. The air had a strange scent to it almost like dog. However, it was not as musty as a normal dog. Shadows started moving about as this mysterious figure came closer from behind the pharaoh.

That's when a hand was placed on Atem's shoulder.

"You know the moon is out and full tonight. Isn't it beautiful pharaoh?" Said a sharply accented voice.

Atem turned around to fully face the man."How do you know who I am and what are your intentions?"

Then the man came into view. He appeared to be in his late twenties and had a small scruffy beard on his chin. He had a Julius Caesar haircut and was about six foot tall. The man wore a long black leather trench coat, with black pants, blue button down shirt, and Timberland boots.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"You may known me as the first wolf shape shifter but historically I am former king of the Arcadian Greeks, Lykaon."

"Wait you weren't turned into a wolf for serving flesh of a child to prove that the gods were not as they say they were."

"Well, partially true but it was the body of dead child not one that we killed. The historians like making me out as the bad guy."

"Still you shouldn't have done what you did. It was cruel, foolish, and immoral!"

"I was young and naïve but I proved my point now didn't I. The rulers of Olympus are not what they claim to be, they share every flaw that we mortals do."

"Look Lykaon I don't care about your sad story! Just tell me why you are here. Do you want my powers or do you want to destroy the world?"

"I mean no harm Pharaoh. You should know better than that. Our cultures, Egyptian and Greek were quite friendly with one another for millennia. We shared ideas and resources and one of our own was your last pharaoh. Or should I say queen."

"Cut the history lesson Greek. Now get to the point for I have business to take care of."

Lykaon knew exactly what Atem's intentions were. He smiled and held out a document.

"I know you have to talk to that new girlfriend of yours but there is something I need to take care of first. Hell, when I'm done with the procedure it might help you out when you have that little conversation with… what's her name again… ah Tea. Hm pretty name, sounds like your wife has been reincarnated. Well last time I heard of Teana was when I saw Keanna. She wasn't a little baby anymore. She's grown quite a bit. Though the poor girl was all alone."

Atem felt rage come over him. He assumed that his family was safe somewhere far beyond anyone else's reach. Perhaps this man was the reason his family was not in his home in the afterlife. And the notion of his daughter being alone without her parents drove him over the edge. He went into a protective mode like a male lion defending his pride. He turned quickly and grabbed the man who was five inches taller than him and slammed the Greek into the brick wall.

"Look Atem we're more alike than you think. I was a king too and I had a family. A wife and daughter… they were also taken away from me. I know how it feels. But while my wife doesn't love me anymore you at least have a chance."

Atem let him go and cooled down a bit. 'How does he know all this information about me? Was he sent here by someone?'

Then his eyes widened remembering his father's last words '_You'll understand when you meet some friends of mine.' _

"I apologize for acting like that it's just that I was worried that something may have happened to my family." Atem muttered with his head down. 'It's too late to try and protect them now. I had my chance to do so when they were alive but I failed. Now they're gone and I don't know if I'll ever get to see them again.' Atem thought.

"How come you said the last time you saw Keanna? Did you meet them somewhere? If so please tell me!" Atem pleaded.

"Yes I did meet your daughter a few years ago. Your wife had been missing for about twenty-four years leaving Keanna in your guardian's care. However, the exact location had been classified to me. In fact I came in blind folded. You know for her protection. She and the guardian's family have been on the move in case your enemies were looking to destroy the pharaoh's seed." Lykaon responded as he put the document back into inside of his coat pocket.

"How is she? And do you know if Teana remarried? She did, didn't she?" Truthfully Atem didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know.

"Keanna is doing fine. And no, according to your daughter your wife hasn't remarried. They both miss you a great deal. Especially Teana, you know Keanna told me her mother said if you hadn't given her a daughter she would've have gone insane when she found out you locked away your soul to protect them."

Atem remembered that decision and that's the real reason he did it to protect them in death as well as the world. And as Teana's father had wished to never have that look of royalty in his eyes ever again. Teana's father hated Atem for not protecting his daughter and baby grandchild. Atem really didn't look the same from when was he younger, well except for now.

"Look Atem I don't know if they'll come back. But your daughter wanted me to tell you something your wife said before she disappeared. It was in case you guys would never meet in the afterlife."

Atem looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"What did she say?"

Lykaon cleared his throat and continued.

"She said that she wants you to move on and be happy. I guess she knows about that girl Tea. Though it surprises me how similar the two are. Looks only have slight changes but the personalities are a perfect match. Not to mention the natural connection. Besides it's pretty damn obvious that you two like each other a lot. Hell I'd almost say that Tea is Teana through and through with only her past memories missing."

"She said that… but why let me betray her trust… our marriage. I told her that I would love no other even if I lose my own sanity. And please enough about the similarities between her and Tea. I'd rather not think that my best friend lays with my Queen." Atem stated clenching his fists.

"I see why this love triangle works. All three of you are equally stubborn well at least from the stories I've heard."

"Who I am to break such a promise? Hell I was too chicken shit to say anything about this to the others."

"Look Atem, perhaps you should take all possibilities into consideration especially if two women you claim are in reality one. The fact that your wife disappeared the same year Tea was born seems very suspicious. You see a few others and I are here to help you. Now let us change the subject, I haven't got all night to do this. Oh by the way may I ask you something?"

Atem nodded and signaled him to continue.

"You have played games that involved the mind, body, and soul. You've summoned monsters from a parallel universe. You can even summon the great Egyptian Gods. You've even merged with some of these monsters but tell me pharaoh have you ever thought of being one? I mean have it be part of your flesh and blood, something you could have as part of your body, something you can pass on to your seed, and even feel all emotions when in it's beastly form. You know from experience I know that the beast within always seemed to show who we really are and how we really feel."

"Where are you getting at Lykaon?"

"You'll understand in time but please forgive for what I must now do."

Atem opened his mouth to respond but it was too late. Lykaon was turning into something as shadow magic surrounded his form. It seemed to be all too natural for it to be a mere illusion. Whatever it was seemed living like its human form and all that was different was the physical appearance. His eyes sharpened, his teeth grew into fangs, his ear extended to a point, dark grey fur covered his body, and his nose grew black with rubbery texture to it. The bridge of the man's nose and his mouth started to extend into a snout. A pair of bottom teeth at the back of his mouth pointed upward from his beastly lips. Then sharp claws came out of his fingertips where normal nail once was. Lykaon's body size didn't change much except for some muscle growth so he didn't rip out of his clothes. Lastly he grew a bit of a mane around his neck from the excess fur. The transformation was complete Lykaon had fully turned into a genuine wolfman also known as Lycanthrope.

* * *

**Whoa new character from mythology and new development! If you haven't guess it already yes I'm a huge werewolf fan so I thought it would be cool including the concept in this story. Don't worry I made it fit in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe very nicely. Lycanthrope is an actual duel monster card I was describing as Lykaon. And major twist Tea and Teana could be one. Big mystery ahead. But that is for me to know and you guys to find out. Looking forward to your reviews and see ya next chapter! =) If I don't get enough reviews I won't be updating as fast so please contribute!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Beast Within

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Hmm a werewolf shows up...wonder what will happen to Atem. It is pretty obvious though XD. Btw Tea finally shows up in this chapter so enjoy. And a certain blonde makes an appearance also.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 6: The Beast Within**

Atem started backing up slowly. Whatever powers he had he wondered if it would be enough to stop this thing. The werewolf howled deeply and then lowered his head. Then his eyes went straight to Atem's and that's when he spoke up.

"Come here pharaoh I won't bite… much."

"Back off beast!" Atem yelled in a commanding voice as he took a defensive stance.

"Like I said earlier I don't want to hurt you. But I have to lend my gift which means I have to cause you a few moments of pain."

"I don't want any power! Now let me pass and I won't summon my loyal Magicians!" Atem grabbed his cartouche and was ready to summon his favorite magician to defend him.

"Please Atem just stay still it won't take long."

Lykaon quickly moved forward and put down Atem's arm. Then he held him against a wall and opened his menacing jaws. This revealed large sharp teeth that were ready to strike. Lykaon bit Atem on the shoulder before the pharaoh could react.

Atem screamed in pain and with unknown strength pushed Lykaon away.

"What the hell? You bit me you fucking son of a bitch!"

Atem placed his hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding and then a sharp pain hit him. The sensation felt like Atem's insides were turning upside down. Then he looked at his hand, which had a considerable amount of hair on it. Well, even more than your average guy that is. His fingernails also drew dark and thickened. Atem's tongue felt something sharp on his teeth. He then realized that was his teeth growing large and sharp. The bones in his face started to crack and reset as it elongated into a short snout. Atem continued to yell in pain since it was his first time changing into something ELSE.

A bump showed at the top of Atem's backside. Some fur was sticking out of his pants and he grabbed it with his transformed hands and pulled out a tail. On his face he had a zig-zagged red line of fur on outer corner of each eye that stood out from the surrounding black fur, giving Atem a deadly appearance. He stood up to reveal himself fully transformed into a werewolf. He was a Pitch Black Warwolf at that, for his fur was a pitch-black color and his body shape remained mostly human instead of Lykaon's over growth. Lykaon was a monster with the name of Lycanthrope, considered to be one of the strongest of the beast warrior monsters.

Lykaon walked up to him cautiously knowing how newbie werewolves are. New lycans do not act too civilized. As a matter of fact they're like puppies on two legs. And better yet they couldn't speak. It would take a few more turns before the individual lycan could act like his or her old self again. There were certain rules to follow and that's why Lykaon was there, to help them out. Atem looked like a confused dog that was just taken to an animal shelter.

He stared at his hands and then at Lykaon.

"Atem it's me your friend Lykaon. I come in peace."

Lykaon knew what he said was kind of pathetic but it was to make Atem trust him.

Atem then suddenly heard something and went chasing after it on all fours like dog after a squirrel.

'Oh shit here we go.' Lykaon thought. Then he too went after Atem to see where he was going.

Meanwhile Tea was at a supermarket picking up some groceries for Yugi. After paying she walked up to her blue Honda and opened up the trunk. She carefully put down the bags and shut the trunk closed. Then out of the blue someone sneaks up behind her and drags her to a small alley across the street.

Tea bit his hand and screamed.

"Somebody Help Me Please!"

The criminal pinned her to the wall and once again covered her mouth.

"Listen bitch just be quite and do what I say and you'll make out of this alive. Perhaps a little knocked up but alive none the less."

Tea shrieked in horror. 'Why does this shit always happen to me. And with Atem gone there's no way for Yugi to have his six sense like he had when he and Atem shared a body.' She thought.

But thudding could be heard through out the alleyway. It was as if someone was running. Even stranger yet deep baritone howls could be heard. Tea's eyes widen as she saw a board figure standing behind the harasser. It was like a shadow monster but something seemed different about it. It had a familiar aura but she couldn't complete figure out what it was about the beast. The creature grabbed the assailant and turned him around. The beast's violet eyes turned crimson and he growled at the man. The criminal took out a knife and slashed Tea's arm and got behind her. He held the knife to her throat.

"C-c-come any closer and she'll get it!"

Tea winced from the cut on her arm and the situation she was in. 'Great a psycho rapist and a dogman. Come to think of it this werewolf looks like a duel monster. Still this whatever it is doesn't have a threatening aura. In fact it feels quite familiar.' She thought still terrified.

The werewolf's eyes glared at the man with rage. Then the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. The wolf roared as he lifted up his and shouted his infamous spell.

"Mind Crush!" cried out a deep baritone, commanding voice.

A wave of light energy came from the creature's hand and hit the man with full force. He fell on the ground motionless. Tea knew the voice from anywhere but HE was nowhere to be seen. The werewolf came up to Tea and huffed at her. She was shaking in fear from the powerful being in front of her. He started sniffing her everywhere. Then when he got to her lower area she slapped him away.

"Hey get out of there!" Tea exclaimed.

He looked at her arm with concerned eyes and the crimson glow was gone. Nuzzling his short snout near her wound he began to lick it gently. Once again she moved away. This time the creature stood up straight and looked at Tea right in the eyes and he smiled. Tea noticed his tail was wagging quite profusely as if he was happy to see. The tail wagging was so vigorous that his butt was swaying side to side making him look humorous. Tea chuckled a little but she was still frightened. Then he made direct eye contact with her with very familiar deep violet eyes. Lykaon was behind a wall watching as the two met each other. He was completely shocked when Atem said the name of the woman.

"Tea it's me." He said in a husky struggling voice.

She then looked deeply into his eyes and saw who he was. It was HIM not an illusion. Then a shiny object caught her attention. It was a platinum cartouche with HIS name carved on it. This was the last piece of proof she needed. For a fourth time they made eye contact and memories of Atem rescuing her came into her mind's eye.

First time at the Burger World with that escaped convict. Then there the crazy Ferris wheel stunt, that fake physic guy, the mugger at the so called dance studio, face off with Yami Marik on the Duel Tower, Atem catching her in his arms as the trains parted, him falling on top of her when she was grabbed by a zombie, and then Atem catching her when she fell of her dragon during the capsule monsters war. All this came to her in seconds. She couldn't help but gasp in joy and screamed.

"Atem it is you! You came back to… save me again! Oh by the Gods I've missed you so much!" Tea squealed out as she hugged the fur cover man tightly.

Atem wanted to say something back like 'I know' but a few names and a spell was all he could say. So in response to Tea he huffed at her again. She tilted her head and asked.

"Atem w-what happened to you? Why are you a well… werewolf? And how did you keep your clothes on I thought wolf guys got naked when they turned?"

Lykaon chuckled at her question which was followed by Atem shrugging. He would have explained that Atem is not the average werewolf from legend but a true beast warrior.

Atem then nuzzled against Tea affectionately and licked her face. Then suddenly she felt him licking her lips and she felt large soft lips moving on hers. 'Is he kissing me or is this just how dogs show affection?' she asked in her mind. He broke away smiling and just so happy to be with her.

"Atem first of all don't lick me on the lips, and second I'm gonna go get the car. So can you please be a good boy and stay here until I get back?" she said in a sweet tone.

Despite his inability to talk he understood ever word she said and nodded. She went off to the parking lot and started her car. Atem sat on the ground waiting for her with his ears perked up.

Meanwhile Yugi was at home waiting for Atem to get back and for Tea to come over. It had been like two hours and he started to get a little worried about them. Then his phone started ringing. Tea number showed up on the caller ID and he picked it up.

"/Hello, Tea where are you? /" Yugi asked concerned.

"/Yugi you won't believe who I bumped into! /" Tea replied joyfully.

"/Who Jesus? /" Yugi said sarcastically.

"/Well, you're close but no. It's Atem he's back! But there is one little issue. /"

"/Wow you compared Atem to Jesus that's something new. However, what would you say if I told he was your surprise when you got home? Oh well I guess he bumped into you during his stroll into town. /"

Tea gasped and couldn't believe that he was her surprise. She'll defiantly have to thank Yugi for this tonight.

"/Well you said he was walking… so do remember him looking like a lycanthropy? /"

"/A what? /"

Tea sighed at the statement and explained.

"/Yugi that's just another word for a werewolf! /"

Yugi froze not knowing how to react.

"/A werewolf yeah right! Oh Ra who am I kidding after everything we've been through I believe in almost anything! So I'm guessing you want me to come over there and help you? /"

"/That would be nice oh and we're at the supermarket a few blocks down. /"

"/All right since you are driving I guess I'll walk there. You guys better not be pulling my leg! /"

"/Trust me Yugi I'm not fooling with you. You have to see for yourself. /" Tea then hung up the phone to see a police car near the alley where Atem was.

"Oh just fucking great! Can't this guy ever stay out of trouble?" Tea said as she parked the car.

When she got out she saw a spot of blood on the side and some fur in it. She cautiously walked to the alley and saw a familiar blonde holding his gun at a whimpering creature.

"Hey don't move dog boy or else I'll shoot again! Dat's what ya get for tryin' to attack me!" stated the blonde officer.

Tea noticed a taser gun was on the ground and the darts still in Atem's chest. She ran up to the cop to stop whatever he was going to do next.

"Joey don't shoot it's HIM the pharaoh…ugh Atem!" Tea yelled as she grabbed Joey's arm.

"Wait… what did you just say? Dat ain't da pharaoh dat's a dog monster thingy!" Joey stated as he refocused at the beast that had now gotten up and was now right in front of him.

Yugi had been a block away when he heard the gunshot and baritone howl.

"What in the name of Ra was that?" Yugi questioned.

He then ran to the alleyway where he saw Tea's and a cop car. What he saw next had him frozen in complete fear. Yugi's eyes widen to the sight of the monster in front of him snarling at Joey. Then Yugi noticed something, the creature had a full head of now scruffy tri-colored hair and was wearing his coat that he gave to Atem. It looks like Tea was right Atem had indeed become a werewolf. 'Is it me or does this guy look like the duel monster Pitch-Black Warwolf.' Yugi pondered.

The wolf's eyes softened as it looked at Yugi.

"Yugi" Atem was really having trouble speaking.

"A-Atem what happened to ya?" asked a concerned Joey.

He huffed and shrugged.

"Hey big guy take it easy just get in the car and we'll give a milk bone when you get home." Yugi said in a baby voice as if he was talking to a dog.

Atem snorted and raised a brow giving Yugi a 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

Tea walked to Atem and took his arm and pulled him out of the alley. Him whimpered a bit and that's when she saw it was the shot arm.

"Joey! Look what you did! You hurt him!" Tea scolded the blonde.

"Look how I am I supposed ta know dat monster is da pharaoh." Joey defended.

"He's not a monster! He's just uh… different." Tea defended her former crush.

Atem licked her ears and made her giggle. Then he addressed the wound on her arm she received from the assailant earlier. Yugi saw it too but he also didn't like Atem nuzzling her like that.

"Oh my gosh did he scratch you baby?" Yugi asked in great concern.

Atem barked making Yugi back up with Tea behind him.

"You guys are a of bunch chicken shits! He didn't do this I got attacked by some random dumbass and then Atem saved me. Besides give him a little love and this guy wouldn't hurt a fly." She explained scratching the back of Atem now big ears.

He kissed her hand and grabbed her by the waist into a back hug.

"A little love? More like an ass whopping if he keeps acting like you're his mate!" Yugi pointed out, so much for not being jealous.

"Yugi don't you think he just misses me. Besides didn't you tell him I'm with you? Okay, Atem get in the car and you can lay in the back." She said sweetly.

He wagged his tail again and entered the car doing as Tea told him. Then he started licking his own wound. Only to realize it was starting to rapidly heal. Joey saw the taser darts and carefully took them out.

"I'm so sorry I shot ya buddy. I'll make it up to ya later. I gotta go back to my shift now so I'll see ya guys tomorrow." Joey said after patting Atem's head and waving goodbye as he got into his cop car.

"Bye Joey and be safe." Both Yugi and Tea said in unison.

"Alright let's get this puppy home. I hope you don't mind a late dinner Tea."

"No I'm hungry so what do I care and I'm sure Atem is too."

Atem nodded and he closed the door. He laid stretched out on the back seats like a big dog.

"Well I guess I got ya a puppy after all huh Tea!" Yugi joked while starting Tea's car.

"Yeah I guess you did. But still I wonder about what happened to him. Didn't you meet him as a human?"

"Yeah but then he went out for a walk… and well here we are now. Our best friend is werewolf. But still why would Atem become a werewolf it doesn't make any sense! I mean doesn't he have enough powers as it is? Not to mention his form looks like a duel monster known as Pitch Black Warwolf."

"I dunno maybe he has a mission or something. Did he mention why he came back?"

"He said he didn't know much either. However his father told him that we have to help him out with his future… whatever that means."

Yugi stopped at a red light and Atem nuzzled his snout at Tea to get her attention.

"Atem what's the matter? It's your arm isn't it?" Tea asked with sympathy.

He grabbed her hand and turned it palm facing up. He then dropped a small metal ball into her palm from his mouth. She looked at and recognized it as the bullet that was in Atem arm. She noticed that his arm was almost completely healed.

"Holy shit you healed fast. I guess the legends are true."

Yugi soon pulled to his home and parked by the front door.

"Alright you take Atem inside Tea, and I'll get the groceries."

Yugi gave Tea a quick kiss and left the car. Tea did the same and helped Atem out. She opened the door with Yugi's keys and walked inside. Atem headed straight for the sofa and decided to get comfortable. Tea observed him from afar before walking closer to her friend.

"Ya know you kinda look cuter with the extra fur." Tea winked.

It a good thing Atem was covered in fur because he felt himself blush from the comment. But Yugi heard it, as he was finishing up putting the groceries away.

"Tea, what the hell? You don't say that to me."

"Oh come on Yugi stop being so jealous besides aren't I sleeping with you tonight?"

"Damn straight you are, oops I mean…"

It was too late Tea headed straight for Yugi. She smacked him in the face and returned to her furry friend. Atem chuckled at the scene that looked it came out of a romantic comedy.

"Sorry you had to see that Atem. Yugi has become quite the bad boy ever since you left."

Atem chuckled again figuring Yugi was still trying to prove himself.

"Well I guess having him as a dog isn't too bad. At least the guy understands us." Yugi smiled.

"See a gentle giant at heart but be glad he isn't like those werewolves in the movies where they end up naked. Even Atem's shoes still fit him."

Atem then got up started removing his snow-drenched clothing.

"Getting comfortable buddy. Well, just don't strip too much okay. **And No Not The Shirt!**"

It was too late even with the dark fur Tea could see Atem's well toned chest and abs. She blushed deeply and couldn't help but stare. 'Holy Shit do I think Atem as a werewolf is super hot. Oh Ra I gotta lay off whatever drugs I'm on. Wait I'm not on any. Man he is so hot and I just wanna… WHOA! What the hell am I thinking?' Tea mind screamed at herself.

Yugi gave a pout. "So much for the guy not getting naked."

Atem walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The lycan drank it with his tongue and sat besides Tea. She looked at his bulging biceps and broad shoulders. His stomach growling broke the moment of silence. Atem whimpered and looked at Tea.

"Yugi I think the puppy is hungry. I hope you have meat for him."

"Why meat?"

Tea crossed her arms and sighed.

"You're kidding me right! Atem is a werewolf and they eat meat. If we don't that he might eat us and if he does you're going first."

"Okay, okay sorry, I'm not used to feeding supernatural creatures remember."

He took the whole chicken roast he bought that was supposed to be for a romantic dinner. Atem's nose started twitching as he sniffed the air. He walked to the kitchen making claw sounds on the floor like a dog would. Yugi rolled his eyes as he saw Atem grab a chair and watched Yugi season the roast.

"Man I known you're getting used to being a werewolf but jeez you don't have to act the family dog staring at the all the food."

The former pharaoh tilted his head in a cute manner, which Yugi couldn't help but soften his mood.

"Alright you can one little raw piece."

He cut a small sliver from the inside and handed it to Atem. He gladly took the offer from Yugi and gulped it down licking his lips. Then the doorbell rang.

"Tea can you get that for me?"

When Tea opened the door a man about six foot tall wearing a trench coat was standing at the door.

* * *

**Haha Joey shows up and already starts making trouble. But hey you saw how powerful wolf Atem is lol This chapter had a lot of comic relief with Atem acting like a big dog. Hope you liked the fluffy moments between Tea and Atem. Yugi is getting jealous too, and so the rivalry begins between best friends. Wonder who the mystery man at the door is? If you can guess please tell me in your reviews. So yeah you guys should totally review asap hehe XP see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Understanding the Beast

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Wow I just noticed that almost every chapter I have released the past two days has major twists but hey that is anime for you lol When writing this originally I thought of the chapter name New Friend because Yugi and Tea meet Lykaon but upon looking at the theme of this chapter I give it the name below. Tea's inner reflections with start to show in this. Another note is this chapter used to be much much longer but I had to cut out a lot of parts and split into up so that the word count wasn't like 10,000. Well, I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. **

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 7: Understanding the Beast**

"Uh who are you?" Tèa asked a little hesitate.

"Is Atem here I'm a friend of his. Oh where are my manners? The name is Lykaon, I was former king of the Arcadian Greeks."

"Uh can I see some proof cause Lykaon is a part of a Greek myth on a man being turned into a wolf from about 4,000 years ago?"

He chuckled and looked at the girl. He saw why Atem has such an appeal for her. She's young, beautiful, smart, and quick on her feet, and those sapphire eyes are quite legendary.

"Ah I see you know your mythology but wasn't Atem also a myth and yet here he is. Well here's my badge I am one of the first duel monster shape shifters. I'm here to assist you with Atem's new condition."

Tea looked at the badge seeing the symbol of his monster and on the bottom it stated what it meant, which was a monster known as Lycanthrope. It looked authentic but she still kept her guard up. Lykaon saw the worried look on her face. 'She must really care about him a lot. I can't blame her the pharaoh's record is full of him also getting himself in deep shit. Not to mention all the times he's gotten hurt in the process.' He thought understandingly.

"All right then come in but don't pull anything funny!" she said firmly.

He followed Atem's scent and saw him sitting in a chair listening to Yugi babble about something. Yugi looked to see the tall man in front of him. Atem did the same but he smiled. He got up to shake Lykaon's hand.

"Hey Atem do you know this guy?" Yugi asked sipping some water.

Atem nodded and allowed the man to introduce himself. Before he could do so Tea walked in and explain.

"Yugi this is Lykaon. He's a 4000 year old, Arcadian Greek king and is known as history's first werewolf. He says he can help us with Atem's new ability."

"Spot on Ms. Gardener and now to address Atem here. He is not a monster but merely a living being as yourselves. He can do everything you can, feel emotion, be hungry, so on and so forth. However, he is also a supernatural creature with special abilities as well."

"So may I ask how he got like this?" Yugi interrupted.

"Because I had been told to transfer his selected beast power and tonight I bit him. With it being full moon he turned instantly. I apologize for any inconvenience but the deed had to be done."

"Why does Atem need to be a beast? Doesn't he have a enough power? By the way is he really a duel monster as well cause his appearance looks familiar to one."

"Yes if you haven't already guessed he is a bread of werewolf known to you as Pitch Black Warwolves. Also you know the pharaoh before was still human and had the weakness of that human. Now he is no longer vulnerable to those weaknesses. Besides the beast as you call it reveals certain things about that person that he or she might not admit. You also see that person's true colors, who they really are inside. Hell especially what they deeply desire most. The beast is more than power it is actually a living part of him now. This is also part of the ka system. Chosen monsters and warriors are either the person's protector or for some individuals, it is a part of themselves"

"Well is there anything major we need to worry about?" Tea asked.

"Oh don't worry since he's got a strong head he'll be talking the next time he turns. Then after a few days he'll stop acting completely like the family dog and he'll be his normal self."

"Look Lykaon I now you probably have to go now but I need to know if werewolves actually eat people."

"Yugi they have killed but your meat tasted horrible compared with that of cattle. Anyway I have business to take care so I be taking my leave."

Lykaon left as soon as he came leaving the young couple to deal with an old now furry friend. He looked so innocent and yet so lonely. Atem walked over to the couch and plopped on it. He scrunched up into a ball like a dog would and sighed. Tea felt badly for him now he had to deal with no longer being human as if he wasn't unique enough already. Hell the man could summon God monsters and now he's a duel monster too.

"So I guess this new uh… form of yours is supposed to help you out huh." Tea stated trying to be enthusiastic about it.

Atem snorted in response but then raised his head and got up in a sitting position. Then he scrunched up again this time leaning up against Tea and licked her cheek. Tea blushed a little and put an arm around Atem to comfort him.

"Don't worry Atem you'll get used to it besides it doesn't sound all bad."

She was surprised to noticed under a thin layer of course fur was a sea of soft thick fur that didn't have any musty odder to it. In fact he smelled like sweet spices. 'He must miss his family or something. Yet when I'm near him he cheers up.' Tea thought.

He smiled and hugged her gently. Atem started nuzzling his head to show even more affection but Yugi had seen enough.

"Come on Atem stop hugging my girlfriend like that."

Yugi pulled him away only to get a snarl back.

"Atem don't even go there. You know better then that. Besides I know that you're a little out of it now but please try to behave."

"Yugi don't worry about him behaving, I know how to keep my ground."

"Just making sure babe." Yugi pulled Tea in for a loving kiss and Atem snorted.

Yugi saw Atem's reaction to his display of affection and did it again only this time with a little more force. Atem looked away not wanting to show his jealousy in front of Tea.

"Aw… is somebody jealous? You wanna kiss and a hug too?"

Atem sat up and snarled warning Yugi not to push too far.

Yugi raised his brow. "Hey stop trying to act like the alpha in the group. Tea's is my girlfriend and if I feel like showing affection I have that right, so relax."

Atem did settle down but his gaze gave Yugi a slight warning.

Then the buzzer on the oven went off signaling the roast was done. Yugi rushed over to the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner. They all ate quietly until a loud crunch was heard from Atem. He had the drum stick bone in his mouth crushed in two. He then started licking the marrow out and chewed on the bone bits. The couple stared at him thinking that the scene was a bit assuming.

"That's attractive." Yugi commented with a cocky smirk.

Tea rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"You think you could be nice to your best friend after he was kicked out of heaven."

"This guy was like a brother to me and at times a father figure, protecting us and all. Now my question is how do you feel with him back."

Tea knew where Yugi was getting at. He always had a slight jealousy problem.

"Don't worry Yugi, I've grown too close to you over the years and that's not changing. You showed me that I could love again. I'll love only you." Tea reassured while hugging her boyfriend.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. Atem smiled at the scene, he was happy to see the two enjoying love. However, Atem couldn't ignore a nagging at his heart for he wanted Tea but was held back by the promise he made to Yugi. He would do anything Yugi and Tea wished in order to keep them happy. Yet Lykaon's words from earlier rung through his head, he also to wondered if she was in deed his long lost wife. However, he tossed aside the wishful thinking.

The ex-pharaoh walked away and plopped on the couch.

"Yugi what are we going to do with him? He's here with no one except Lykaon and us. Did he say he had money?" Tea asked concerned.

"No he didn't say but from the look of things I'd say he is flat broke." Yugi responded.

"So what's on the to do list for Yami?"

Yugi chuckled at the mention of that name. Tea looked puzzled and asked.

"What so funny about what I asked?"

"That's Atem's old nickname when we didn't know his real one. You and I were the only ones who called him that."

"And both names suite him nicely and they have a nice ring to it. Anyway going back… he'll need to get a job, a place to live, and…"

Tea was suddenly stopped by Yugi suggesting something completely different but still might just help.

"A girlfriend?" Yugi put out there.

She was about to say it was a dumb idea but realized it would help Atem out a lot. 'It would have been me if the son of a bitch didn't have to go to the afterlife.' She chuckled in thought.

"Ya know baby that might be a great idea except… whose gonna want to date a 5,000 year old pharaoh with all sorts of magical powers and is also a werewolf?"

"Well I… I… I dunno." Yugi sighed in defeat. "How bout' a shewolf that's it a wolf girl!"

"Yugi where the hell are we going to find a shewolf?"

"I don't know it was just an idea. Normally our problem is on how to defeat some random bad guy not match making our best friend. I don't even know what his type is." Yugi then thought again to himself. 'Well I kinda do but I'm dating her and I don't know if she even has feelings for him in that way. Hell I wouldn't even know what to do in a situation where she likes either one of us and we both like her.'

The two discussed the issue of attempting to find a partner for their friend. Atem chuckled at the strange attempts they were talking about and decided to go into the bathroom to finishing removing the filthy articles of clothing and clean himself of the dried up blood. Grabbing a near by bottle of soap he poured the contents on his bloodied arm. Whiling scrubbing off the dried up blood he turned his glaze toward the mirror in front of him. He ceased all movements to examine his appearance. Atem's eyes widen at the sight of himself as a warwolf. He lifted his lips to see the sharp canines underneath. He started trying different types of smirks to amuse himself and see which one looked good. For a wolf monster he had pretty good control of his lips even making a kissing gesture but he figured that if he could talk it would make sense to have sensitive muscle control of his face. His eyes moved to the rest of his body. The amount of black fur baffled the pharaoh. He noticed that the areas with little or no fur showed his skin was the same color when he was a human. In this realization he noticed the large build of his muscles. Now he knew why Yugi didn't want him stripping in front of Tea. A darker voice told him 'Too bad Yugi she is going to see everything and she is going to like it.' Shaking his head in realizations of what he just told himself, Atem was shocked to know he was thinking of such things in this state. Perhaps the inner beast does show a person's true colors and desires. Deciding it was best to continue cleaning himself, he did just that on his arm and chest. There was still a small scar on the area he was shot so he decided to wrap it in a bandage he found in Yugi's cabinet. Atem then noticed his legs felt cold, heavy, and damp. Looking down he saw his pants were dirty and wet from running on all fours in the snow. He figured his fur would cover anything people didn't want to see and pulled off his jeans. This left him in his black boxers and he thanked the gods they were still slightly loose and not as tight as he feared.

Exiting the bathroom Atem walked over to his friends and decided to break their conversation. To Tea's surprise Atem was now in his boxers.

"Atem you just had to take your pants off. I don't mind you getting cozy and all but Tea is here." Yugi pointed out.

Tea giggled and looked at Atem's confused expression. He had just debated the action himself just moments ago and didn't feel like hearing what Yugi had to say. He tilted his head and snorted in Yugi's face. Yugi covered his nose and reach a hand out to push Atem away.

"Tea did you happen to buy Denta Stixs did you. Cause his breath smells like… well like dog breath."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh stop whining Yugi. Anyway so the main issue is getting an understandable person who doesn't mind the extra hair or the crazy life style."

"Look so it will take a very open minded woman to date our buddy but we will find that girl."

"Where? I mean what woman today would want a supernatural boyfriend!" Tea yelled with her arms up in the air.

Yugi sighed and thought of a ridiculous idea.

"I know we'll go to Transylvania and find a shewolf there! Genius right!"

If there weren't snow on the ground there defiantly would have been crickets chirping. Atem looked at Yugi with a 'WTF' expression. He snorted at the idea and Tea shook her head thinking only Joey and Tristan could come up with that kind of an answer.

"**Yugi! Transylvania seriously! What the fuck!"**

"What and you gotta a better idea. The place is werewolf city isn't it. Besides if you want a regular girl than go ahead and have him date a Twilight or True Blood fan. But I don't think we want to traumatize him with fangirls. Don't you wanna help Atem?"

Atem crossed his arms and cocked his brow. Tea did the same making Yugi a little nervous.

"Yugi of course I want to help Atem you how much he means… uh meant to me and I'd do anything to help. But we can't just go around the world looking for a girl while there is no guarantee that Atem will like, let alone love." Tea looked at the floor not knowing if this is the best time to discuss the subject. "It's just that where the hell are we going to get the money and we don't even know how many of these kinds of people are out there."

Atem walked over to lick her face as if comforting her concern for him. He then nuzzled his head on her cheek and whispered something despite the difficulty he had with speaking.

"It's ok T-Tea." Atem stuttered.

Yugi came up to Tea wrapping his arms around her waist. Tea was starting to get a headache from all this thinking. She felt guilty about not being there for Atem, as he needed her now.

"It's alright baby. I'm here and he's here too. We'll figure something out, besides we've gone through worse, right?" Yugi said sweetly.

Tea smiled and looked at Atem who did the same. She swore that he looked at her with loving and yet longing eyes. Her heart lurched out for him as she had the feeling that Lykaon was right about the beast revealing a person's true colors.

* * *

**No offense to Tea but yeah sure you have nothing for Atem all right *cough* bullshit. Well you guys probably already knew that XD I do not hate True Blood in fact I love the series and as far as Twilight all I'm saying is it's not my thing so don't flame me. I really enjoyed writing the scene Atem in the bathroom I thought it give him more humanity and curiosity. Well I wanna hear what you guys havta say so Plz Plz Plz review =)**

**Btw the Transylvania mention is a hint to where a short story is going to take place in this series ;)**

**Also there is a poll on my profile about an idea for a parody story I would love if you guys could check it out and vote on it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Romantic

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**I have a duel cameo as I like to call it. Since this saga isn't all about dueling I decided to add a mention of it in this chapter and probably a few other times throughout the story. A little bit more of Atem's inner personality is shown through the beast. I will say I really enjoy writing with him as a beast cause it provides a challenge and a chance to explore other aspects of his personality. Btw manga readers I made a reference to the R series in this see if you can spot if you can tell me in your review.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 8: The Dark Romantic**

"Hey why don't we all chill out for the rest of the night? I sure we're all tried. So what shall we do to pass the time?" Tea suggested.

Yugi grinned and looked at his former partner. He led the two into the living room and positioned the coffee table between the two. Yugi went over to a cabinet in the back of the living room and took out a leather box. It was a bit dusty but it seemed well taken care of.

"Yugi is that what I think it is?"

He opened the box and inside was smaller boxes with labels on them. One in particular was labeled 'Atem's Decks'.

"Look Tea I know you aren't too bad at Duel Monsters and I was wondering if Atem still had his killer skill in him. Besides it's a fun game we haven't played in a while."

Atem wagged his tail, as this was his favorite game that also gave him his title.

"So why don't you duel, you're much better at it then I am?" Tea said as she picked out her deck.

Yugi took out Atem's assembled decks and responded.

"Cause I want to see if he still has it in him… you known since he's a werewolf now. Besides I'd like to keep my title for just a little longer." Yugi gave a cocky smirk, the one Tea told him never to show again.

"You know you're evil right?" Tea commented sarcastically.

Atem chuckled and nodded in agreement earning him a nudge from Yugi.

"Alright bubby, pick your deck of choice." Yugi said as he held out five different decks for Atem to choice from.

Atem sniffed them and picked up the one with the dark red sheath. Yugi went wide-eyed for Atem played this deck often to beat the daylights out of somebody. It was often those who made empty threats or some stupid fan. The choice was his darkness deck, the one he used to defeat the duelist who claimed he knew the weaknesses to every deck. Atem completely destroyed the duelist with his Lord of Darkness Dragon.

"Uh Yugi why do you have that look on your face? And what deck did he pick?" Tea asked a little nervous, fearing she might get destroyed in a few turns.

"Look Tea don't expect to become Queen of Games anytime soon because he just picked his darkness deck." Yugi replied sweat dropping.

Tea looked at him with shock and gulped

"Alright this is just for fun so there's no pressure." Tea said calmly.

Atem nodded in agreement and shuffled the stack of cards like an expert poker player.

"Okay I'll keep score as you guys play. So are you two ready?" Yugi asked with a calculator, pen, and notepad in his hands.

The two nodded and drew their cards. Tea looked up with a pondered look on her face for they had forgotten to choice who goes first.

"Uh Atem since you're the reigning champ why don't you go first?"

The still furry ex-pharaoh smiled warmly and shook his head and pointed back at Tea while bowing his head.

"Heh, well I think the old king is being chivalrous today and it looks like he wants you to make the first draw." Yugi told Tea.

"Alright I'll but he might regret it." Tea replied confidently but couldn't help but comment something about Yugi. "Do you really need a calculator to do the math? I mean this isn't trigonometry or something."

Atem chuckled and Yugi cocked his eyebrow.

"Well FYI I'm just lazy. See there I admitted it happy now?" he snapped.

"All right with that attitude and I'm hit you again." Tea said jokingly.

"Ah come on Tea new I didn't mean it like that. Besides I love you too much… baby doll." Yugi commented really not knowing what else to say.

Tea rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment and shook her head.

"Okay Atem hear goes nothing." Tea said placing a trap card facedown.

After about twenty-five minutes the duel was over with an obvious winner. Tea looked confused at what just happened. She had him right there, with her strongest combo out and he just turns it into a pile of crap. Atem had played a card that seemed all too simple to give him the opening he needed.

"Wow normally the guy would play some complicated combo or ultra rare card to make a come back but never this. I think this is the first time I've seen someone win through a De-Spell card and then attack with a reborn Summon Skull. It's kind of odd if you think about it." Yugi said after writing a zero on Tea side of the paper.

Tea still sat there perplexed. 'I had destroyed his most powerful monster the Darkness Dragon and had made through his traps and countered with my own. Then I pulled out my Wing Weaver, which I summoned back from the grave thanks to Premature Burial and had him pinned down. I later played Card Destruction knowing he had his Darkness warriors in hand after playing a trap card that allowed me to look at his hand. He had only three cards in his hand and nothing on the field. So I attack, and course he discards Kuriboh. I thought that's all he had left and he was stalling. Then he plays De Spell destroying my Wing Weaver and plays Monster Reborn and brings back his Summon Skull and well finishes me off. How the fuck did I let something as stupid as that happen without a counter spell or something. Ra I feel fucking stupid.' Tea thought long and hard.

Atem didn't gloat at all he just smiled and wagged his tail cutely. Tea smiled too and laughed at the circumstances on how she lost the duel. Atem followed suit and reached his hand out to Tea. His gaze on her was soft and yet mesmerizing. 'Is he trying to tell he something?' Tea thought to herself. She shook his hand as part of good sportsmanship. Atem brought her hand to his face and gave it a gentle kiss. She blushed a little and secretly wished Atem had stayed behind. Tea felt something burn inside her. Not in a painful manor but a pleasurable one. Her mind doze off a little, dreaming of how their untold romance would have been.

Yugi smiled and still kept an eye on his friend. He didn't mind this though Atem probably would have done it anyway since he's so… well royal. He parted from her and gave a bow of his head. Yugi rolled his eyes at the silly act of chivalry.

"Well Atem I didn't know you were such a… uh romantic. I should say a dark romantic." Tea commented pulling away her hand.

Atem lifted up his eyebrows a flirty matter and smiled showing his huge fangs. Yugi hit him on the head and told him to cut the silly act.

"Hey now cut the flirting Casanova, just cause Tea is your lover's doppelganger that doesn't mean you can be all romantic and shit." Yugi said jokingly.

Atem knew Yugi was messing with him and snorted. But it was true Atem truly loved Tea as much as his beloved Teana.

Tea looked surprised. "Wait I have an ancient counterpart? And she was Atem's lover?"

Atem had an 'oh shit' look on his face as he hid it in his hands. He couldn't believe Yugi just let that information slip.

Yugi realized he said a little too much but then figured there was no harm in Tea knowing the truth. "Well, he told me about this servant girl he fell in love with but he wouldn't say what exactly happened to her. I'm just guessing she disappeared cause he makes it sound like he hasn't seen her in such a long time but I really don't know for sure."

Atem looked up to give Yugi a look that told him to drop the subject or he was going to bite him.

"I'm not that surprised come to think of it." Tea commented. "We should probably talk about this when Atem can speak for himself."

The pharaoh thanked Ra that Tea saved his behind for the moment.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like cuddling with my lady and watching some TV. What do you say Tea?" Yugi suggested offering her a spot on the love seat beside him.

Tea blushed at the offer and took her place beside him. Being of the same height she fitted perfectly in his laying form as he hugged her close.

"Hey Atem could you please go in the closet over there and get us a blanket?" Yugi asked pointing to the closet.

Atem nodded and did as told. He grabbed a small purple fleece blanket and handed it over to the couple. They only made themselves more comfortable as they wrapped themselves in the blanket and put on the television.

They decided to watch a movie. A romantic comedy at that and Atem knew he was in for a long night. He tried to enjoy the movie. It was decently funny and the acting was pretty good. However, being in the lonely corner with the 'cutest couple of the year' constantly giggling and making out wasn't what Atem had in mind. It basically made him depressed but he figured to just try to act normal…well for a werewolf that is. But with the mushiness of the movie added more of an emphasis on his growing depression. Finally after two long hours the movie was over.

"Alright buddy your sleeping here tonight." Yugi said pointing to the larger couch.

Atem nodded and grabbed the pillow that was handed to him. He fixed up the arrangement of blankets to make himself comfortable. He gazed upon Tea once more as he watched her and Yugi share another passionate kiss. Atem smiled despite the ache in his heart. 'As long as she's happy that's all that matters.' He thought.

Tea saw the look on her former crush's face. He seemed lonely and perhaps jealous. She parted from Yugi and told him to wait for her up stairs. Atem noticed Tea walking towards him as his heart went a mile a minute. She sat down besides the ex-pharaoh and put a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Hey you going to be okay, Atemie?" she asked politely.

He didn't respond even though he was a bit surprised to be called by one of his pet names. Names only his love used to call him. And now right beside him was the very thing he needed to make himself happy and more content. The feelings for both version of practically the same woman grew stronger at this moment. Still how could he ever choose between the two? Or perhaps they are the same soul.

* * *

**Hmm that little concept keeps popping up. Is Tea really Teanna? Who knows... Poor Atem was all alone in the corner. I think anyone can relate to the romantic comedy movie scene...we have all been that third wheel. The duel was really easy to write since I duel myself hehe. Sorry this chapter ended on a sorta cliffe the chapter was originally too long and I had to cut it up and this was the best place. Please review =) **


	10. Chapter 9: Come Again?

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Warning there is a lime scene in this chapter. This is another filler chapter this time no big twists just a realization by Yugi and Tea. In actuality this chapter used to be a lot shorter but I decided to add an important conversation between Yugi and Tea also. Not much to say about this chapter other than just enjoy.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 9: Come Again?**

Atem snapped out of his daze when Tea gave him a hug. He wondered why she felt so comfortable around a monster such as him. Tea's reasoning was that she still had some feelings for him. She couldn't help feeling guilty for why Atem was sad. 'Maybe he is jealous. He always hides his feelings especially if it affects the life of his friends. I guess maybe he did like me after all.' Tea stopped the thought and parted the embrace. She looked into those deep violet eyes that captivated her so many times in the past.

"Atem please when you're able to talk again don't hide any of your feelings anymore. I know there's something bugging you and I wanna help. So I just want you to know that if there is something you can't discuss with Yugi, you can come to me and I'll listen to every word." Tea said holding Atem's hand firmly.

He nodded and nuzzled his snout against her cheek. She giggled at the response from him. Tea thought she shouldn't keep Yugi waiting any longer and kissed Atem's cheek goodnight.

He was surprised by the kiss. He watched Tea carefully as she went up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Atem sat there and looked down now finding the floor much more interesting. He wanted Tea as his own so badly. Now he knew how Yugi must have felt as he swooned Tea over. Intense jealousy and deep longing that may never be satisfied.

Meanwhile Tea had already changed into her pajamas and crept into bed with Yugi.

Yugi was on his laptop looking at some random articles. Noticing Tea's presence, he turned his head to see her in only a tank top and pajama pants. He thought she looked very flattering.

"Hey baby." He said simply smiling. When she moved close enough he grabbed her by the waist pulling Tea closer to him.

"Hey to you too." Tea looked at the laptop screen to see what her boyfriend was reading. It was something on Egyptian history and as she moved eyes across the page she couldn't help but spot out a certain name.

"Googling Atem are we?" She asked Yugi sarcastically who smiled in response.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find out some things about him." His eyes continue to dart around the article as if he were looking for a certain piece of information.

Frowning slightly Tea wondered exactly what Yugi was looking for. "Why don't you just ask Atem yourself? I'm sure he can give you a much better answer than these Egyptologists."

"Well, I did, either the subject kept getting changed to something way off topic or he just didn't want to give me anymore information." He clicked to another link he had found for more articles.

Tea was now very curious. "You seem to be looking for something very specific and I don't see why he needs to keep secrets from you. You guys shared a body and mind for so long I figured neither of you have anything to hide from the other."

Yugi nodded understanding Tea's logic and it was something he also figured himself. But when Atem did in fact start acting shady about certain topics, it created a lot of suspicion and curiosity. "I thought the same thing but in reality no one can be truly fully honest with everything in their lives. And in Atem's case he was very quiet about his past girlfriend and what happened to her."

Tea's eyes widen at this. "Wow really? But it is his personal information..." She thought about the issue again and then she remembered that the girl they were talking about was the ancient version of herself.

"Yeah I know but still I mean it's as if he is hiding something else and he never mentioned what happened to her. If she was his Queen we would have seen her in the Millennium World. So something must have happened..." Yugi then spotted an article from Cairo Museum website and the work just so happened to be written by the Hopkin's family. 'I'm gonna have to send a thank you email to Rebecca and her family.'

"What's up Yugi? You just stopped talking."

"That's because I just found what I was looking for..." His darted over the page. "It looks my assumption was right."

"And what was your assumption?" Tea was now starting to read the article herself until her eyes rested the on same spot Yugi's eyes were focused on. She gasped slightly and put a hand over her mouth.

"Atem's beloved Teana died before he became pharaoh..." Yugi frowned in sympathy for his friend. "They aren't sure of exactly how she died but they known from a passage written on wall of her tomb that she died young and it was during the reign of king Akhenamkhanen a.k.a Atem's father. Therefore she died before the time we were sent to which was obviously during Atem's short rule."

"Oh my gosh that must have devastated him..." Tea commented.

"Depends how she died." Yugi decided he had seen enough today and didn't want the sad news on his conscious. "There is still a possibility that she may have disappeared or maybe they broke up."

Tea had doubts about that. "If that were true then why would she be buried in the Valley of the Queens?"

Yugi realized Tea had a good point and that he was trying to avoid thinking Atem had secrets to hide. "That is very true but now that I know this sad fact I wish to not spend the rest of the night thinking about it."

Tea nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"Actually I planned on focusing tonight on the woman who I love so dearly." Yugi gave a bright smile to Tea.

Tea decided to play coy. "I see and who would this woman be?" She sent a seductive smile.

"Oh let me see..." He put on a seductive smile of his own. "She has these gorgeous sapphire eyes that captivate me into their eternal pools."

She couldn't help but blush at the description he gave of her eyes.

He then careful positioned himself over her body in a swift motion. Yugi's eyes travel up and down her body absorbing every detail so he could carefully choose his next words. "Her face is that of an angel beaming with all the wonders of her amazing personality. She is strong, independent, and has a heart surely made of gold. "

He moved one of arms that was supporting his body to begin caress her thighs that were well toned from her past experience as a dancer. "Not to mention she has these incredibly sexy long legs."

She sighed in content as his touch brought shivers up and down her spine.

"It's just you and me now Tea. It's been a while since we had some fun time." Yugi said as he planted sweet kisses along Tea's neck.

"Ok Yugi but we'll have to be quiet with Atem sleeping downstairs. Plus I don't want him busting in to shut us up either." Tea said enjoying the caressing of Yugi's lips on her skin.

"Oh please if he interrupts us, he's living in the streets like the nosy dog he is."

"Yugi how could you say that? He didn't do anything to deserve to be homeless."

"Oh come on you know I'm just kidding. The guy is like my brother and I'd do just about anything for him."

Tea cocked an eyebrow. "Just about anything?"

Yugi started rubbing her sides and drew her body closer to him. "I'd only do anything and everything for you. Now just relax, I'll start things off tonight."

"Aw Yugi…" Tea gave him a sweet kiss and shut off the lights for other activities to come.

Later that night Atem couldn't help but to cover his ears with a pillow from the noises coming from upstairs. Still it wasn't enough for Atem's new sensitive wolf ears were getting to him. He whimpered in frustration of trying to ignore the noise and get some sleep. After another five minutes he had enough of it. Atem got up the stairs and banged on the door. He barked loud and roared fiercely.

Yugi almost jumped out of bed from the roar and censed all movements. Tea rolled over and did the same.

"I think we should stop before he Mind Crushes us Yugi." Tea said nervously.

"Yes I agree whole heartedly."

Feeling satisfied that the noise stopped, Atem sighed and returned back to the couch to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning came and the piercing sunlight awoke the young couple. Tea rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock which, read 8:30. It was her day off and she originally planned it to be alone with Yugi but with Atem around that has all changed.

"Morning beautiful, I hope you had an enjoyable night." Yugi greeted.

"Oh of course I did until we were interrupted, but I don't blame him we were pretty loud." Tea giggled.

Yugi smiled and gave her a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and getting dressed.

He headed downstairs to confront the beast only to find Atem in human form still asleep sprawled all over the sofa with blankets all over him. Yugi chuckled remembering Atem still wasn't used to the cold weather. Tea came down as well to see the ex-pharaoh in human form finally. She would've hugged him if he didn't look so peaceful in his sleep.

'Damn he's still so adorable when he sleeps.' Tea thought in amusement.

"Well should we wake him up or just leave the dog?" Yugi asked nudging her.

"I say leave him he'll need the extra sleep."

"Why do you say that babe?"

"Because he had a rough night." Tea pointed at the wounded arm on Atem.

"Oh yeah, still I think he should get up."

Yugi walked over to Atem and heard some sort of mumbling as if he were saying a name.

"T-T-Teana please don't leave me p-please" Atem mumbled in his sleep.

Yugi bent the glass of cold water in his hand so it would spill on Atem's face. He certainly didn't like the sudden wake up call. He ended up rolling off the couch throwing the blankets askew. Atem was now on the cold hardwood floor only in his black boxers and it was all in front of Tea to boot.

Tea's face reddened and she couldn't help but stare at his perfect form. His rock hard abs was what stood out the most for they seemed carved out of stone. Atem gathered himself and stood up. He realized his state of undress and used one of the blankets to cover himself up.

"Morning wolfman." Yugi said.

Atem was too embarrassed at being mostly naked in front of a blushing Tea to speak but he had to ask about the reference Yugi had made.

"Wolfman? Why do you say that Yugi?"

Yugi rolled his eyes wondering how the hell Atem couldn't remember last night.

"Wait you don't remember becoming a werewolf last night."

"Becoming a what!" Atem exclaimed.

"Uh a werewolf… ya know part wolf, part man… that sorta thing." Yugi sighed.

"A werewolf?" Atem chuckled deeply. "Yugi that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Atem, he is telling the truth we… well I found you yesterday as a werewolf. Well its actually considered a Warwolf. Don't you remember rescuing me or getting shot in the arm?" Tea reassured.

Atem had a rush of an unknown sensation go through his whole being. The very memory that Tea had mentioned was show to him through his minds eye. Still he didn't want to concern his friends any more then he had to.

"Uh come again… sorry Tea I just can't remember… still how could I be a werewolf and is that why my arm hurts. Who the hell shot me?" Atem lied.

"Well a man by the name of Lykaon came by and well he is the one who gave you that scar on your shoulder. And Joey thought you were some kind of shadow monster and shot you by accident." Tea pointed at the bite mark on Atem's left shoulder.

He looked over and noticed the mark. The punctures resembled dogteeth. His eyes widened as he examined the wound yet he didn't remember everything that happened. He looked back at Tea and Yugi not knowing what to say.

"How could this have happened? I can't be a monster." Atem said solemnly.

His gaze met his hands and led to the bandaged arm and saw Tea had the same thing. Atem thought of the worst scenarios of what exactly happened since he only remembered small parts of that night.

"Did I harm anyone during my… time as this monster? Tea did I do that to you?" he pointed at her bandaged forearm.

"Oh no Atem you didn't hurt anyone. That thug you saved me from did this. As a matter of fact you were quite the gentle giant." Tea assured him.

"Yeah man, you saved Tea yesterday and well let's just say I own you one partner." Yugi stated.

Atem looked at him with disbelief. Even as a monster he still managed to save her from a thug as he had done in the past. He smiled at the thought that he at least he wasn't a mindless creature. Still Atem pondered why he had been chosen to be a werewolf.

"Hey uh Yugi did this man ever state why I needed to become a shape shifting beast?"

Yugi looked at Tea for confirmation and told Atem straight up.

"The guy said that you needed this Warwolf power so you didn't have to worry about your human weakness. He described it as a Ka. Then he mentioned that he was asked to perform this deed but he didn't state exactly why." Yugi explained.

As usual Atem was left in the dust when it came to getting a straight answer. He looked at Tea who also met his eyes. He couldn't help but smile for she hadn't changed that much over the years. She seemed a bit more filled in and physically mature but her face and hair were still the same. As a matter of fact in Atem's mind Tea looked incredibly stunning. He hadn't seen such beauty since his wife, who was in a sense the same person.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to live out this new life with you guys. Not that I'm complaining, I did miss you all quite a bit." Atem broke the silence.

"Then good! Let's get started." Tea commented.

"Yeah like why don't you get dressed before Tea passes out from looking at you." Yugi interjected.

"What! Why the hell would I pass out?"

"Babe you're kidding me right? I saw the way you were looking at his six-pack. Plus don't forget I know how much you miss him."

Atem looked at her with shock and saw her blush a little. He didn't acknowledge it though. He actually liked the thought that Tea might still have some feelings for him deep down. It was quite the turn on if he did say so himself.

**Mixed feelings are popping up from everyone in the group and Atem is embracing his new life let's see where it takes him. I while probably put up the next chapter right in the same day since nothing major happened here. Plz Review =) If I get a good review on this I will update the next chapter later today**


	11. Chapter 10: A New Threat

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**All right everybody the action finally begins in this chapter! =D Also some big appearances! I'm not gonna say much cause I want you guys to sit back and enjoy this chapter and the next upcoming ones.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 10: A New Threat**

Tea had left to go visit Mia at her workplace while Yugi and Atem hung out in town. They were having lunch at the newly built Domino Dinner.

"Wow I see they changed this place quite a bit huh Yugi." Atem slurped the rest of his milkshake.

"Oh yeah, all for the better too. Tea and I come here a lot more often now." Yugi commented.

Yugi was still eating his hamburger when he looked across the table to see Atem's plate cleaned of its former contents. He did order a large serving of baby back ribs, but now all that was left were clean bones. Atem then noticed Yugi's staring.

"Something wrong with my side of the table?" Atem pondered.

"Yeah, you have been on a meat eating binge all day. First this morning with the bacon and now this, I really don't know how you eat ten ribs in a few minutes."

Atem chuckled noticing Yugi's point. "Well, I've been having cravings for meat all day for some odd reason..."

Yugi interrupted. "That's cause you're part wolf. It's a miracle you haven't been peeing on every tree you see."

He got no reply from his friend. Then Yugi noticed Atem staring out the window they sat next to.

Yugi did the same to see what the hell was so damn interesting. He saw nothing special, just a mother and daughter enjoying themselves at the park across the street. Then it hit him. 'Aw does Atem wanna family?' Yugi thought. It wasn't totally out of character for Atem and he would probably make a damn good father. He also thought about the fact that Teana's sudden death would have stopped Atem's ability to have one of his own. 'Poor guy...'

"You wanna family don't you?" Yugi just had to ask. He hoped to get more information out of the pharaoh today.

Atem popped his head up in surprise of the question being asked. The truth is he technically already had one, yet there lives had been cut short. Plus he hadn't seen them in three thousand years. But that wasn't something he was willing to voice at the moment thinking it is best no one should know about his family, at least not yet. Atem sighed and then responded.

"Of course Yugi, more than you know. Truthfully it would be a dream come true to have a woman to love and a child to care for. But…"

"But what man?"

"I'm not worthy nor am I capable of doing the job."

Yugi felt like slapping the guy for always putting himself down like this.

"Dude stop saying shit like that. People are gonna think you're depressed or something like that. Besides why don't you think you're worthy of having a family?"

Atem bit his lower lip and looked back at Yugi trying to think of a way to explain his reasoning, without revealing too much. He also had to make sure Yugi wouldn't be able to read his mind.

"Because of dark deeds I've done in the past when I was younger. Besides, look at me! I'm not even human anymore. It was bad enough that I'm a 3000-year-old king and that I have magical powers. Not to mention everywhere I go there is always danger right behind me. Who am I to put my loved ones in danger like that? Hell it's best that everyone just stays the fuck away from me."

Yugi crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Atem for everything that he just said.

"Dude, shut the fuck up already. I'm tried of hearing this shit come out of your mouth. Lighten up, someone out there will like you."

"But two people already did. One of them is gone forever, and the other …well probably thinks I'm a dick."

"Look man, there is more than one fish in the sea. I'm sure there is probably somebody else that doesn't look like Tea will like you back, okay."

"Easy for you to say you have Tea. Besides a person can only get so many soul mates."

"I know but… who says it can't happen again. I mean come on as pharaoh you gotta pass on that royal blood right. So what if the kids come out a little furry." Yugi teased.

"Hey! That's not funny. You try being a beast of the night." Atem stammered.

"According to Tea I already am." Yugi said under his breathe.

Atem heard the comment and rolled his eyes.

"So uh I've been meaning to ask you today, were you dreaming about Teana this morning? Cause uh I heard you calling her in your sleep."

Atem blushed through his tanned skin and looked away. Yugi was right, not to mention the dream was a very fond memory of them together. It was actually pretty damn dirty. Still Atem had to respond with some decency.

"Well… yeah I was, it's just that I miss her so much."

"Aw that's so sweet, I didn't know you felt that strongly that way toward Tea's ancient self. I'm a little surprised you don't feel the same way for my Tea. Not to mention you never really said anything about it anyway." Yugi said sipping his Cola. He already had the nagging feeling that Atem did in fact have some sort feelings for his girlfriend.

"Well that's because Tea is yours and will never be mine for one. You deserve such a pure soul and warm heart. And what I feel therefore is irrelevant." Atem tried to smile.

Yugi chuckled and put glass down on the table, for he knew Tea much more intimately.

"If you knew Tea the way I do now, you wouldn't think she was that pure. Besides I did take away her innocence." Yugi now had on his cocky smirk.

Atem honestly didn't want to hear that comment. He felt himself holding back intense jealously but Atem knew better. Atem shook off the emotions and looked out the window again.

"By the way, why won't you tell me about your love life with Teana. I mean it's nothing to be ashamed about. Besides if you guys did it, maybe you could have gotten her pregnant. Perhaps that's why you haven't seen her, she is probably taken care of your kid." Yugi suggested. He knew the truth about her death but he didn't to give away that he was digging up information on Atem's personal life. But he figured childbirth could have been a possibility for Teana's death.

Atem mentally chuckled because Yugi really hit the nail on the coffin; Teana was supposed to be taking care of their daughter Keanna. Hell he delivered the little one on that wonderful day.

"Well I highly doubt that for if I ever have a child, wouldn't I have been notified of the heir?" Atem lied.

"True, but wouldn't they also want to keep it a secret so that the kid wouldn't be in danger? With your blood running through its veins the child would be a threat to your enemies." Yugi was still trying to play innocent.

'It's too late for that.' Atem thought.

"Still I highly doubt I'd be that lucky anyway." Atem added sarcastically.

"Oh whatever, so how is your arm doing buddy?" Yugi pointed at Atem's still bandaged forearm.

"It's kind of sore but not too bad I guess."

"Alright good, Joey sent his dearest apologies for shooting you."

Atem waved his hand as to brush it off for he barely remembers everything that happened last night.

"No offense taken it was harmless… well almost harmless mistake. I hold no grudges against him."

That's when the two heard a boom in distance. Yugi jumped in surprise and Atem popped up his head in alert. He sensed something was very wrong about that noise and got up from his seat. A cloud of dark grey smoke could be seen several blocks away. Through the smoke the silhouette of a large entity emerged. The mysterious creature roared and revealed itself with a swift movement of its bat-like wings.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight of the demon-like creature standing in the debris. The creature was humanoid but it had beastly characteristics. The head was that of a gargoyle with spiral horns. Only a torn up tunic cover the tarry black skinned demon's body. The beast's hands had thick long black claws. Its legs were long and muscular with hoofed feet. A dark aura glowed brightly around the demon showing the power within its being.

Then to make Atem's heart pound even faster, he saw Tea walking near the area of the occurring chaos. Tea saw the monster and like the other people around her she began to run for her life. The demon stretched wings from its back and started to chase down Tea. Yugi looked with frightened eyes at the events and then they shot to the empty seat before him. He then decided to go run after Tea himself.

Atem had run out the door the very minute he saw the creature take flight. The beast held out his hand high to create a dark fireball. The dark being roared as it was ready to take the life of its first victim.

Meanwhile Joey and Tristan were in their police car parked by the side, working their afternoon shift as partners when they noticed Atem running at an inhuman speed. Tristan held up his speedometer and pointed the device in Atem's direction. After he passed their car, Tristan pulled the device into view for both him and Joey. The partners' eyes widened as the speedometer read forty-five miles per hour.

Atem finally closed the gap between him and Tea just as the demon released his attack. The ex-pharaoh wrapped his arms around Tea's form and used his whole body as shield against the blast. Tea felt alive but she feared that this was the end of Atem once again. At the moment of collision Yugi screamed their names in shock. Joey and Tristan did the same and then drove to the sight of the incident.

Yugi arrived yards away from the scene praying the two were still alive. Black smoke engulfed the area covering up the results of the blast. However, this only made the boys much more anxious about the final outcome. Then a strange golden glow appeared through the smoke and debris. Yugi and the other two boys stared at the scene before them with shocked eyes.

All the while Tea was thinking this might be the end of her and Atem. Yet she felt strong warm arms wrapped around her tightly and she swore at that moment she felt the grip get a little tighter. She opened her eyes slowly to view her savior. A light slightly blinded her then she looked down at the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly. The same thing was for Atem's cartouche. Atem loosened his grip so that Tea could see the magic he had performed. She did so as if reading his mind and there it was. A golden dome of ancient magic shielded them from the attack.

Tea was in awe and Atem smiled at her reaction. Even he was impressed that he still had so much power at his fingertips. Atem then looked down at Tea and made sure she was all right. He loved having her in his arms greatly, for her warmth made him feel complete. Yet, the packed he made with himself overthrew these intense feelings, and so he let go of Tea.

Yugi was the first to rush over the two and embraced Tea in a bear hug. He kissed her forehead repeatedly and told her everything was going to be all right. He lifted his head to look at Atem with censer eyes.

"Atem, I can't thank you enough for saving Tea's life. It means more to us than you know." Yugi gave his graces.

Atem smiled slightly feeling he was useful instead of being a burden on his friends.

"I need not such praise Yugi, I only did what anyone would have done."

Yugi's smile disappeared as a dark ball of energy was heading toward Atem.

"**Atem Watch Out Behind You!**" Yugi and Tea yelled in unison.

The eye of Horus shinned brightly on Atem's forehead and he swiftly turned around. He held up his hand and deflected the blast with a simple movement. People all around were in complete shock at the power this man possessed. Atem's eyes turned blood crimson as he filled with anger.

"Try that again and we'll see who should fear whom!" Atem roared.

The creature roared to call upon more of its followers. About two dozen more demons entered the area and they all had their sights on the pharaoh. But Atem would have none of this.

His baritone voice echoed through the streets and made everyone tremble in his royal presence. Yugi and Tea were the only ones who did not tremble. They loved the demonstration of power Atem gave. These demons were in over their heads if they thought they stood a chance against Atem. The demons prepared their claws and all swooped down to physically attack Atem.

"Dat thing is in for one hell of a surprise!" Joey commented in as a matter of fact tone.

With that said Atem held out his cartouche and spoke the sacred chant.

"**Great dragon of the sun and sky please here my cry, transform thy self form orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, envelope the field in your glow and cast thy rage against my foe, appear in this plain as I call thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!**" Atem enchanted in his booming voice.

The creatures were feet away from Atem when a golden beam of light stopped the beasts in their tracks. The dragon god appeared before them high in the sky. He saw Atem in danger and shot a ball of godly flame at the demons. Within seconds the creatures dissipated from the blast and were no more. The gang cheered from behind at Atem's swift victory. He even smirked at his quick triumph.

The golden dragon shrunk in size slightly and landed softly near Atem. He bent his head close to the former pharaoh and mentally spoke to Atem.

'My king you must want some answers on to why you have returned to the world of the living.' The Sun Dragon spoke in a deep godly voice.

"Wait a minute you can talk to a mortal, how can this be?" Atem questioned the god.

Ra deeply chuckled and a small smirk came across the dragon's jaws.

'Well of course I can. Besides you are no ordinary mortal Atem.'

"Perhaps, and to answer your question, yes I would like to know why I've been brought back to this world. Not that I'm complaining for the afterlife wasn't all that heavenly in my point of view."

The god dragon sighed knowing exactly what Atem was referring to. He wondered why the fates allowed for Atem's suffering to continue into the afterlife. However, he was only a guardian god of the parallel beast universe.

'Atem I know not why fate has taken away your dearest loved ones even after death. But I am not the god of death or love. My duty is as a guardian and a symbol of light. I pray you do escape this curse that has entrapped you in this state of constant sorrow.' The god's eyes softened to show his sympathy toward the pharaoh.

"It's alright my old friend the fault is mine that this all happened." Atem looked at the ground in shame. "I do not blame the gods for my pain… I don't deserve such sympathy from a god. Hell not even the mortals, so keep this knowledge secret from them. They don't need to be concerned with my life's problems."

'I have always admired your bravery and your care for others over yourself.' The dragon looked at Yugi and the others. 'However, there are times where if you don't settle your issues, then you can't solve the problems of others. The people behind are your friends and would anything to help you. The main reason you are back is to solve your problems not continue to toss them aside. To live a life as a honorable man as yourself should.'

"What do you mean Ra, what life?" Atem had an idea what the dragon meant but he didn't believe such a fate would ever occur.

'As your father said you'll understand in good time. You should listen to your friends and stop putting yourself down all the time. Hell you used to be so confident in your abilities. It was a characteristic that women from all time periods loved about you, don't let your charm go to waste.' The god teased. Atem stared at the god dragon as it flew back up toward the heavens. He pondered on what the beast meant. It seemed even the Gods were not willing on giving him a straight answer as to what is going on.

* * *

**I am proud to announce that Atem is back in action everybody! w00t! Gotta love the Winged Dragon of Ra appearance. Lots more is coming up and so is the news about the new enemy. Plz review wanna hear what you guys think about this! If I dont get enough I won't be updating as fast ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Old Friends New Enemies

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**The action is going to get heated these next few chapters. I had a lot of fun writing these sequences and was surprised all of this was playing like a movie in my head. Man I wish this was like a real manga or anime so bad lol Well enjoy more guest star appearances as well as some newcomers. My OCs are finally starting to come in.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 11: Old Friends New Enemies**

Another beam of light shined down from the sky. Yet within a second it was gone. From the crowd and the direction of where the light shinned a group of five people emerged. The two in the front Atem recognized from anywhere as his childhood friends.

"Mahad! Mana! What are you doing here?" Atem asked in excitement at the sight of his friends.

They embraced each other in a warm hug and parted to chuckle. Atem hadn't seen the two that often if at all since they were supposedly busy running errands. He wondered if they had actually come to the world of the living and waited for Atem's arrival.

Mahad looked the same with the exception of the modern attire, as always with his long dark brown hair going a little past his shoulders and the fact he was over six feet tall. Mana looked all grown up for she grew a few inches but she still had that wide-eyed cheerful expression and wild hair. Her out bursting character hadn't changed that much either.

"We are here to keep you company and to make sure that you keep your ass out of trouble!" Mana answered in a loud tone.

"Mana, control your volume." Mahad commanded only getting a snort from Mana. "What she means my king is that we thought you might need some help and so we brought a few guests to assist you in your new life."

Atem rolled his eyes, even after three thousand years of telling him other wise Mahad was still hooked on the formal talking.

"You really need to get rid to that bad habit of referring to me as 'pharaoh' all the time. First of all we are friends and second of all I'm not even a king anymore so drop it." Atem chuckled.

Mana joined in the laughter. "I know right. I tell him the exact same thing and he still does it."

The rest of the modern gang pulled the older gang out of the middle of the street, since there was no need to entertain a crowd. The three other unknown figures followed the group.

"Ok can someone explain what the hell is going on? I mean first Atem, and now you guys! And who the hell are these people?" Joey questioned aloud.

Atem then noticed the unknown people. Two of the three boys looked like teenagers and the other was a young, well-built tanned adult male around Atem's height. The man's hair color was the same as his as well but not as crazily spiked. His attention was then drawn to the emerald eyed teenager. The younger looking teen had a very close resemblance to the former priest standing in front of him. The appearance was too close to be a distant relative and Atem knew Mahad was an only child. 'Wait a child? No, he couldn't have had one he died before… or perhaps he …' Atem thought as he was trying to find an explanation. He just had to know so he asked.

"Mahad who is the young man that happens to look like you?" Atem pointed to the lightly tanned and wavy haired boy.

Mahad blushed so much through his tanned skin that everyone tried hard not to laugh. Mana started snickering at Mahad expression and decided to answer the question herself, for Mahad seemed too embarrassed to do so himself.

"That's Joshua, our first born son. He's quite the young priest in training. He's done better than I did when I was his age."

Atem couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Mahad and Mana must have had an affair right under everyone's noses.

"Well you are one sly dog Mahad." Atem gave his old friend a pat on the back. "Congratulations, you have managed to create a family and have an affair with a priestess in training under my nose. Even if such deeds were forbidden during those times. I glad you finally broke a rule… for once."

"Well I-I-I… I didn't mean to cause confusion or break the sacred laws of priesthood my king… I mean Atem." Mahad stammered.

Mana shook her head. "It's not that bad since I was turned into a priestess by the time we got married."

Atem laughed again. "Oh you two are married also and I wasn't invited?"

"Yeah cause you were stuck in the Millennium puzzle during that time." Mana explained. "This all happened in the afterlife by the way."

"I was surprised Mana was granted the ability to have a child." Mahad added.

"Well you and I now know why he was needed..."

"Not now Mana we can discuss this later." Mahad whispered sending a warning glare her way.

Everyone tried to understand what the hell these people were talking about. Then Joey decided he had enough,

"Hello! Ya know we're here too, you could at least have us in da conversation as well!" Joey stated.

"Sorry guys. You all remember Mana when you went to the world of my memories right. And this guy is my most loyal priest and dearest friend since childhood, Mahad." Atem looked at the teenager named Joshua. "As for this young man… from what I hear he's Mahad and Mana's first born son, Joshua. And I still don't know who these two are."

"Wait that kid with the wavy haired is Mahad's son. Wasn't Mahad the Dark Magician?" Yugi stated.

"Yes, he is." Atem responded.

The boy that was just mentioned stepped in front of Atem and gave a deep bow. Little did Atem know, this teen was much more closely associated with him then he would expect.

"My king I am and forever will be you and your children's loyal priest till my dying day." Joshua said with his father's soft accent.

Atem smiled at the boy, there were some things he wished Mahad didn't teach him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and lifted his head up with his other hand. He noticed the boy had Mana's green eyes and wild hair.

"Look Josh, don't be like your father with this formal crap. In my presence we are as equal… well as far as an adult and teenager goes. Still there is no need to grovel like this."

Joshua gave Atem a smile for he had other reasons to grovel at the man's feet. However, he figured this really wouldn't be the best time to bring such a subject up. His father is already skeptical about the relationship he's in and Josh didn't want to hear a second opinion on the matter.

"So can you introduce the other two people behind you since no one wants to tell me who they are?"

"Alright that's Seto and Kisera's son Marcus. He's a hybrid Blue Eyes White Dragon and Kisera's only son since all the other sons came from other concubines." Josh pointed at the other teenager with the blues eyes and light brown hair, which also had blue highlights. Then he motioned to the young adult man. "And the tall guy is your br…"

He was stopped by another loud boom. This time maniacal laughter was clearly heard. A plume of black smoke appeared before the entire group. The clouds of smoke started to condense into a humanoid figure.

"Well, well if it isn't the great pharaoh Atem. I heard so much about you, especially about your slaying of Zorc the Dark One." A rasped tone voice said from the dark figure.

Atem tensed up and stood in front of everyone as the eye of Horus shined brightly on his forehead.

"**If You Value Your Soul Then You'll Leave This Place Immediately Or Else I'll Remove You Myself!" **Atem roared in a venomous voice.

Finally, a man wearing a long pitch-black leathery cloak was shown before them. A large hood covered his head. The man chuckled evilly and pulled over the hood to reveal his identity. He was an older man, perhaps in his forties, he had a thick beard, light green eyes, deathly pale skin, he was bald with tattoos on the top of his head, and lastly he had a scar on his left cheek.

"Don't get too cocky pharaoh for I'm not a man to be taken lightly. Now come forth Sacred Beast Uria, Lord of the Flames!" the man commanded.

The heavens grew dark as a red beam of light transformed into a demon god. It resembled a fiercer looking version of Slifer the Sky Dragon. The crest on the beast's head was more developed, the double mouths were inside of one another, pincers on the sides of its face, and it had clawed arms for wings. Atem had heard about the Sacred Beast monsters, he just never thought he'd see one in person. He wasn't frighten by these false gods for he knew the power of his own gods were much more than the demons. Uria flew down to their level and roared at the pharaoh. The mysterious stranger climbed upon Uria's back and took his place on the Sacred Beast's upper neck near its crest.

Atem laughed in an intimidating manner and took hold of his cartouche once again.

"You obviously don't understand the amount of power my gods possess. Now I shall demonstrate, **COME FORTH SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!**"

Just as Ra appeared another bright beam of red light transformed into another god monster. Slifer emerged from his enclosed wings and roared in all its glory. The red dragon flew near Atem's side and then lowered it's head. Atem looked at the god and nodded with reassurance.

'My king I understand that you now have a new acquired power. To shape shift into the Pitch-Black Warwolf.' Slifer sent to Atem through telepathy.

'It is what everyone else says.' Atem sent back.

The dragon looked at the ex-pharaoh with piercing eyes.

'Well it is true that you have been turned into a shape shifter as your friends say. Now there will be plenty of time to explain later. We now have a new threat on our hands.'

Atem then leaped up and grabbed one of the dragon's spikes. He then hurdled himself onto the dragon's back. Atem wasn't surprised about the electric feel of the dragon's aura, his power was that of thunder. He felt surges running through his body giving Atem one hell of an adrenaline rush. He figured he was going to need for the fight. Uria looked upon its lighter counterpart with fiery eyes and snarled bearing its huge fangs. Slifer growled in response to Uria and flexed its wings causing dark clouds to form creating booming thunder and lighting. Uria's wings began to sear in red flames.

The dark figure chuckled. "Your Egyptian God pails in comparison to my Sacred Beast."

Slifer was becoming agitated. His second mouth opened with electric energy gathering into a sphere.

Atem growled. "Slifer Attack!"

* * *

**Haha a battle between the Slifer and Uria, this is going to be interesting. Sorry about this ending in a cliffie but I am evil lol The idea for this fight was brought out by an argument with a friend on which was stronger the Egyptian Gods or Sacred Beasts. Also finding a fanart with the two monsters fighting definantly sold the idea. The new enemy has finally arrived. More action is still coming up in the next chapters. PLZ review if you want to see more of the action and more surprises!**


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise!

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Here comes the big battle! Slifer vs. Uria along with the ground battle full of surprises. Joshua and Marcus have a lot more up their sleeves but what? Yugi and Tea join in on the action too! So I'll shut up so you guys can enjoy! =D**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

Slifer prepared his second mouth attack as Uria came flying toward him. Uria collided with Slifer just as he unleashed the attack, which sent the thunder blast to the heavens. Atem braced himself for the impact as the beasts dueled it out. He never doubted that the Sacred Beast monsters weren't a force to be reckoned with but he didn't expect the bold move. The impact shook Slifer's head back sending Atem off balance. The dragon's bodies intertwined as they fought with teeth and claws. Wings were swung at each other and tails engaged in a sword fight. Atem slipped completely off his feet and was sliding down the dragon's neck while trying to find a grip point. Atem was holding on to one of Slifer's spikes yet his hands were becoming numb. He gritted his teeth praying that he would be able to make out of this alive when he suddenly heard a voice.

'Atem if you wish to live you have to tap into the powers given to you last night. Become the beast within, for I cannot fight Uria with you on my back.' Slifer pleaded.

"Slifer I know not how to do so… this beast lies dormant!"

'Concentrate pharaoh… do not become the beast, let the beast become you.'

Atem concentrated as hard as he could with his eyes tightly shut. He tried to block out the occurring chaos around him. Yet with a strong push from Uria, Atem slid off the spike and went plummeting down. Within seconds Atem felt a surge of energy combined with adrenaline. He had the distinct feeling that he was now able to turn and then closed his eyes once more.

The Millennium Puzzle shinned brightly as the ex-king's appearance changed quickly from man to warwolf. He then landed on the ground on all fours like a cat, before rising to his feet in a noble pose. Now infused with the power of the Millennium Puzzle his dark fur had a golden glow to it. He turned his head to look at the others and then smirked.

"Fear not my friends for I do not bite… much." Atem teased.

"Well, well… I see you can talk now." Commented a familiar sharply accented voice.

It was none other than Lykaon himself to join the group.

"Hey, I've seen you before you're that guy uh… Lykaon right." Joshua acknowledged.

"We'll all have time to meet and greet later we got company." Marcus stated.

He pointed at a group of shadow demons crawling out of summon portals. Like Atem, Marcus turned but it was a cross between a wolf and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The crests, tail, wings, claws, and armor was all that of a dragon. While the fur, head, arms, and other body parts were that of a wolf. Lykaon observed Marcus. 'So this is the hybrid dragon I heard about...the Divine Council is going to pissed about the rumor being true. And if Marcus is a hybrid then Joshua must be one also.'

The third still unknown man changed as well, but he became the Mystic Knight of Jackal. Mahad and Mana became their magician counter parts Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and the real battle began. Countless demons clashed with the warriors who were fighting them off flawlessly. Marcus seemed to have the advantage of being a Blue Eyes as he used his White Lightning to destroy over a dozen demons in a single blow. The Jackal Knight was also merciless in his kills using his swift combat and beastly strength. As the dragons fought above the dark figure came down to join in the fighting.

"Why don't you tell us your name so we know what to engrave on your tombstone." Joshua yelled pointing his staff toward the cloaked figure.

The figure laughed and responded in a deep tone.

"My name is Zorrath a follower of the ways of the Dark One."

Atem looked back at the teen only to notice that he too was a magician. He wore black armor and a dark staff similar that to his father's. It appeared he had the power of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Then the boy launched a magic attack toward Zorrath, which engulfed him in a black cloud. Atem was quite surprised at the power the teenager possessed. However, the moment was short lived as another ball of energy was thrown back at the group.

Mahad defected the blast with his staff but it sent him back about fifty feet away on the ground. Mana got by his side to check his health and had Joshua fire another attack. This go round Josh's hand was stopped by dark magic coming from Zorrath.

"What the hell?" Joshua cried out.

"You're not fooling me twice with that! Besides I know your little secret young Joshua, if I were you I'd stay put and not involve yourself in this fight." Zorrath warned.

"No, you wouldn't… wait how do you even know about that?"

"Let's just say I get great insight into these things. Now die!"

Zorrath readied a dark mass of energy and sent it once again toward Joshua's way. Josh avoided the blast. Marcus came flying in from the back and fired white lighting. A demon took the hit for its master only to disappear like the previous demons. Atem then ran on all fours to pounce on Zorrath but got hit with a broad sword from him. He wasn't cut but the bunt edge gave him one hell of an impact to the head.

"My King!" Mahad yelled.

Atem got up from the street and stubbed to his feet rubbing the bruise. He felt extremely dizzy from the blow but rage filled his entire being.

"You're going to pay for that you son of a bitch! ** Slifer come down to me for we shall take this battle to the skies!**"

Slifer broke free from Uria's grasp with a swipe of his long tail. The red dragon then lent his hand to Atem for him to climb on. Being a warwolf Atem only took one leap to get on Slifer's back. The Egyptian god flew into the heavens followed by Zorrath riding Uria. Once the two teams were at a high enough altitude they stopped to face one another and prepare for a fight. The clouds around them grew dark and thunder roared through out the distance. It's as if the world around them was reflecting the situation occurring. Atem hadn't been in a shadow duel in quite some time but he was ready to defeat the enemy in front of him at any costs. They two masters called out commands having the dragons throw lightning and fire at one another. Tails were swung and powerful jaws clashed. The fighting seemed useless as either dragon would go down easily.

Zorrath was becoming annoyed with the squabbling. "Well, pharaoh why don't we lay our dragons to rest while we fight in a shadow duel right here, right now."

Atem looked at Zorrath as if he had gotten anymore insane than he already is. But he knew better than to prolong this battle any further. So Atem agreed as he commanded his dragon away. Zorrath followed suite and then led Atem to a nearby rooftop.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Zorrath, for I'm an expert at the ways of shadow magic. Not to mention I've won countless duels in the past."

Zorrath lifted one hand over his head and the field around was engulfed in a blackish purple sphere. Atem looked around as the environment became darker and heavy with shadow magic. He was fairly used to this feeling by now. As a matter of fact Atem was very confident in himself at the moment.

"Don't get too cocky now pharaoh I'm not like your other enemies. I'm something completely different." Zorrath smirked evilly.

"And what makes you say that fiend?" Atem asked with no hint of fear.

Zorrath laughed for a moment but then he started to turn into something different. Unlike the others who became some sort of duel monster, he became a large gargoyle-like creature. In fact it sort of reminded Atem of a smaller version of Zorc except without the middle head. Now the ex-king was starting to get a little worried.

"Are you surprised pharaoh… to see a reincarnation of your old nemesis."

Atem didn't say a word. His golden aura shined brighter and his eyes became blood crimson. He tackled Zorrath to the ground and started to claw at the monster's wings.

Meanwhile on the ground, the magicians were still fighting off the demons. Yugi and the gang felt left out of the fight so he turned to Lykaon.

"Hey Lykaon is there anything we can do to help you guys out."

Lykaon punches out one of the demons and then responds.

"Well for one you could get the hell out of here … the last thing we need are extra causalities."

Yugi wasn't about to run out on the situation. He was determined to help out Atem in anyway possible. Then he gets a tap on the shoulder from Tea.

"What is it Tea?" he asks in concern.

Tea points at the tall building to the far left. "It's that large dark globe on the top of that building. I…I think it's a shadow game and Atem is probably in it."

Yugi went wide-eyed at the sight of the sphere. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind. Yet, unlike the others Yugi and the gang didn't have any super powers to assist in the fight. Still if they couldn't help the ground battle, they definitely needed to go to Atem.

Lykaon saw the determination in Yugi's eyes and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the group. Then it dawned on him. 'Wait if Yugi was the chosen vassal and successor of the pharaoh… then perhaps he too can control the gods, if not at least some of the other monsters.' He ran up to the group who were all now staring at the sphere up above.

The ground battle had stopped when the last demon was destroyed and the others retreated to the dark globe. Mana, Mahad, Marcus, and Joshua all had their sights focused on the shadow game as well now. But the last individual, the mysterious Mystic Knight of Jackal, had the upmost concern in his eyes and dashed for the building.

"Yugi! I think you actually can help out. You may not have our abilities but you may still be able to summon monsters." Lykaon suggested.

Yugi looked at him for a second and then turned back to the dark globe. At this point anything was worth trying in order to help out. Not to mention Yugi had a damn good idea on who to summon.

"Don't I need something to summon from though or is it just within me?" Yugi pondered.

Within an instant Mana showed up with an ancient looking arm brace. Unlike a duel disk it was just a small piece of armor to could be clipped on one's arm. The device had several circular spaces on it for the image on a monster being summoned. Yugi took the brace and attached it to his arm.

"Here Yugi this is new device we've created called a Diaha Brace. It allows mortals to summon shadow creatures at one's will. Oh Tea we've brought one for you as well." Mana informed handing over the devices.

Tea couldn't image herself using one of these things. However, she was now used to being in the fights with the boys so it was no big deal.

"Wait a just a minute, what 'bout me?" Joey interjected.

"You and Tristan can make sure the police don't hurt or arrest Atem. Plus if we need a lift home after this you'll be the first person we call, okay." Tea told him directly.

The two nodded and went back to their car. Tristan looked at the building again with worry.

"Hey Joey you think they'll be okay?" Tristan pondered.

Joey looked at the sphere as well and then at Tea. "I'm sure they'll pull through somehow. My question is on why Atem came back in da first place. Not dat I'm complaining 'bout it but I'm starting to wonder if any of dis has to do with Tea."

Tristan stared at Joey with wide-eyes. "C'mon man you still think Tea likes the pharaoh. She is with Yuge now and I highly doubt she'd go back to him after he left her in the dust. Besides we don't even know if Atem likes her back."

Joey snorted and smirked slightly. "Don't ya see da way he looks at her Tristan? I mean last night he was all over her and last I check da pharaoh still needs a queen."

Tristan shook his head but for once Joey might have a good idea about what is really going on. "Look man we can talk about this later. Right now we should to the police station and see what's going on."

And with that Joey was off on the road hoping the best for his friends.

Yugi held out his arm and called out the name of a favorite monster.

"Come forth Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!"

A large black armored dragon with red beads on its sides came down and landed near the couple. Tea also held out her arm and decided the more monsters on their side the better.

"I summon White Horned Dragon!"

Yugi was surprised Tea knew about such a strong dragon. The creature could rival the Blue Eyes itself. Then a smaller dark red dragon with a glowing white horn also came down and lifted Tea on to its back. With a nod of both the couple's head, the dragons flew off toward the Shadow Duel. Yet one individual was only about a block away from the area. It was the Knight of Jackal on all fours running at full speed and he was ready for one hell of a fight. Within a minute he was now climbing up the building. Tea saw the small blur of the creature and wondered who he was. So she ordered her dragon to fly faster to check things out. Yugi was now concerned and followed suite.

Tea soon reached the building and took a closer look at the Jackal warrior. He had stopped to catch his breath and turned to look at the incoming dragons. That's when she saw his eyes and their color startled her. They were deep violet with a hint of crimson. However, Tea knew that it certainly wasn't Atem's father and Atem was an only child. But then why would this mysterious individual have the same eyes.

"Ah so you're that Tea I hear of. You are truly as beautiful as they say. Atem is very lucky to have met such a person as you. I've never seen a woman ride the legendary White Horned Dragon in combat." The Jackal spoke nobly with a similar voice as Atem except with a soft accent.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Truth is I know all of you but we can discuss this later Atem needs our help!"

He then jumped up to the top of the tower and ran to the globe. Tea and Yugi followed close behind until the Jackal ran into the sphere.

"Hey Tea who is that guy and how does he know our names?" Yugi questioned.

"I don't know Yugi but what I wanna know is why does that guy looks and sounds like Atem."

* * *

**Wow lots of action indeed! Looks like the newcomers have a lot of secrets like what was Lykaon talking about with Marcus and Joshua and what is the identity of the Jackal Knight? And now there is a follower of Zorc running around causing trouble and in a fierce shadow duel with Atem. As far as the Diaha brace, I didn't feel like using the ones in the show it looked too well odd for this situation and also I didn't want them to randomly have the power to summon shadow monsters. I also know that a lot of you will want answers about Marcus' monster design so here is my short explanation and I will post a longer one on my profile. It was a random sketch I did that looked like wolf/dragon hybrid and the dragon parts looked like that of a blue eyes so the idea stuck from there.**

**So many mysterious and chaos all about! Plz review if you want to see the next chapter today hehe *evil grin***


	14. Chapter 13: Brothers

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**The title of the chapter gives away the surprise in it. It took me awhile to actually grasp the idea enough to use it in the story but I thought it would be a cool twist. I also have a hint about Tea in this chapter So see if you can spot it!**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 13: Brothers**

Atem and Zorrath were battling endlessly for about twenty minutes by now. They were both losing strength from their wounds and lose of energy. Atem's magic was wearing thin as they continued and then Zorrath did the worst thing possible at the moment. He pulled out his black sword again from his cloak. Without his own weapon Atem was at a disadvantage. So he charged at him only to be hit by the blunt end of the blade yet again. The weapon was covered in dark magic and Atem was thrown back about twenty feet crashing onto the ground.

"I really need to stop falling for that." He groaned in pain and tried to get up but was too weak to do so. Blood was still dripping from his wounds and the large bruises started to throb. Zorrath closed the distance between them and prepared to strike. However, a thick golden hand blade stopped him from doing so.

'Who the hell is that?' Atem asked in thought under the presence of his unknown savior.

He looked up and was surprised to see the Mystic Knight of Jackal blocking Zorrath's attack. The Jackal roared with anger and used his other hand blade to slash into the fiend's side. Atem took advantage of this and pounced on Zorrath shortly after. He extended his claws and prepared some magic for a final attack. Atem made a deep gash in Zorrath's chest. Zorrath cried out in pain and the shadow dome started fading. The other demons came in to protect their injured master but their efforts were useless as Yugi and Tea arrived.

The White Horned Dragon fired an attack at the demons destroying them instantly. Uria then reappeared and swooped up Zorrath. However, Yugi's Gandora attacked the demon god only to be deflected with Uria's tail. Gandora reached out to grab Uria's tail but the Sacred Beast slipped out of its grasp. Then Uria sent a fire blast to the ground. The smoke blinded everyone as Uria flew off. Atem would not let them get away so he called upon Slifer to chase down the demons. He jumped on the dragon's neck once more as he ordered Slifer to follow Uria and Zorrath.

Back at the police station, Joey and Tristan had arrived too late to stop the chief from ordering an army helicopter to attack the dragons. Joey pushed through the crowd of police officers to get to the chief who was still on the phone.

"Look chief you gotta call off da copters! You guys dunno what your messin' with it's too dangerous!" Joey pleaded.

"Stand down Officer Wheeler! That thing is being taken down by military forces. Making orders to me is way out of your paycheck!" The chief interjected.

Tristan held Joey back before he might punch out their boss. They were now extremely worried for Atem's safety at this point. All the duo could do was hope for the best.

Atem and Slifer were flying over the Domino pier when they heard the sound of incoming copters. Uria had taken this distraction as an advantage and teleported out of the realm and out of danger.

"Damn we lost them." Atem grunted.

Looking back Atem noticed the helicopters got even closer until they were about hundred feet away from Slifer. Luckily Yugi and Tea had already called back their dragons to their realms and were now on the ground observing the battle. They decided to land at the pier as the chase went toward the Domino Bay. The helicopters unleashed hellfire on them with no mercy. Countless missiles and heavy machine guns fired at their target. Slifer used his wings to protect Atem for the weapons for did not harm to the god at all. Black clouds of smoke from the exploding missiles started to envelope the two blocking them from view. Atem needed to stop the hellfire so he ordered Slifer to retreat back to the monster realm.

'But pharaoh you'll be in the ice cold waters of the bay. You have enough injuries as is and…' Slifer was cut off.

"And I'm willing to take the risk once you are gone they'll think you were destroyed and move on. Please trust me it's the only way." Atem pleaded.

Slifer reluctantly nodded and disappeared leaving Atem diving into the bay. The smoke covered up his dive. He hit the water harder than he expected. Atem only surfaced enough for his eyes to see what was happing. His black fur blended in his the dark waters and his ear were folded back. As Atem predicted the copters stopped firing and retreated from the area announcing success in the mission. He tried to fight off the cold sting he felt on his wounds while being drenched in the cold polluted waters. He began swimming to the nearest dock but his mind began to cloud. He was incredibly exhausted from the fight and now swimming against the current proved difficult. He needed the beast form to keep him warm and provide strength but he was finding it hard keep focus. Luckily for the ex-king, Yugi and Tea had followed Atem and started up a near by motorboat. Yugi glanced at the water's surface for any sign of Atem but it was too late. He had already gone unconscious turning back into human form and started sinking under the cold waters. Tea grew frantic, as Atem was nowhere to be seen from where he landed. Then out of the blue a loud splash was heard from the right side of the boat and Yugi thought it was Atem but the person revealed surprised him.

It was the Knight of Jackal diving in after Atem and within a minute he rose back to the surface carrying Atem with him. The Jackal turned back to human form to reveal a handsome Egyptian with sharp violet eye, tanned skin, scruffy red and black hair with shaggy blonde bangs. The hair, eyes, facial features, height, and even the power this man possessed seemed all too familiar.

"Yugi! Tea! Grab Atem and pull him in the boat!" The mystery man said.

The couple pulled their old friend carefully. Atem started coughing and wheezing after he spit up the water caught in his lungs. He then began trembling greatly due to the cold numbing his body. The mystery man climbed on broad and went right to the others. He removed his leather jacket and placed it over Atem to try and keep him warm.

"Yugi drive the boat he needs help fast!" the man exclaimed.

Yugi saw the worry in the man's violet crimson eyes and obeyed. Tea tried to keep Atem calmed down so he wouldn't exhaust himself any further. The man was checking the wounds and using his magic to stop any bleeding. Tea just needed to know whom this man was and why he was like Atem.

"Excuse me for interrupting but who are you?" Tea asked curiously.

The man smiled and finished the knot around the makeshift bandage.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself…I am Romaniamun but you can call me Romeo or Roman as everyone else does.

"Why Romeo? I mean it's a good nickname but it's very…" Tea couldn't find the right word.

"Romantic pre-say? Ah, yes I am well known for my womanizing skills but trust me it's merely a nickname sorta like Atem's is Yami." Romeo explained.

"Alright guys we're here." Yugi said while getting into a docking space.

The trio carried out Atem who was well out of it by now and gently placed him on the ground. Tea grabbed her cell phone and dial Tristan's number. Joey and Tristan were sitting in their car so they wouldn't get into any more trouble at the station. They heard that the mission was a success and were waiting on Yugi and Tea to call them. Tristan's phone rang with Tea's caller ID.

"Tea what happened we heard the mission was a success. Is Atem alright?" Tristan asked with great concern.

"/Atem sent Slifer back and dove into the bay. Romeo got him out of the water when he fell unconscious. Now we are at the Domino Pier dock 12 and Atem is hurt pretty bad so please come quickly. /" Tea replied.

"Alright we're on our way Tea." Tristan hung up the phone.

Joey started up the car and drove off to the Domino Pier.

"Man I hope da pharaoh is okay. I admire da guy but he is one crazy son of a bitch to be risking his life like dat." Joey stated.

"Well that's Atem for ya."

Tristan turned on the sirens of the car to ensure they weren't slowed down by traffic. Within about fifteen minutes the duo showed up at the dock and noticed the mystery figure named Romeo.

"Yo guys who da hell is dis fella?" Joey asked pointing to the other Egyptian.

Romeo smiled and put out his hand. "I'm known as Romeo or Roman which ever you prefer to call me. I am Atem's half brother."

Everyone stopped all movement and stared at Romeo. Yugi set Atem up in the back of the car and turned to look at Romeo as well.

"Wait how can that be, Atem was the only son right?" Yugi questioned.

"Well you heard wrong. I'm a son of the high ranked concubine our father had his last affair with a few years after his wife died. Yet my mother didn't notify the king of her pregnancy and left the concubine order soon after she found out herself. I was raised within palace walls but not as prince. I was taught of my heritage though and that my brother was the next pharaoh and high prince. I vowed to always watch out for my older brother and help defend our home country." Romeo explained.

"So why didn't you go to Atem and tell him you were his brother in the past?" Tea asked sitting next to Atem in the car.

"Because knowing him, Atem would've given up his throne for me to be king. He was the rightful pharaoh and he didn't need to worry about his little half brother. Enough about me you need to get Atem to a safe place and heal him."

"Do ya need a lift Romeo?" Joey asked.

"Nah I know where you guys live I'll meet you there soon and please take good care of that guy, he's all I got left you know." Romeo winked.

With that Romeo turned back into the Jackal and sprinted off for their home. They all arrived at Yugi's house within twenty minutes and carried Atem inside. Yugi and Joey carefully placed the pharaoh on Yugi's sofa, which Tea had laid down a layer of towel. His body twitched occasionally from his cold damp clothes. Romeo was in the bathroom searching the cabinets for a first aid kit. His frantic searching ended when he finally stumbled upon the first aid box. He couldn't help but notice the L'Oreal bottle. 'I really hope that belongs to her highness.' He thought chuckling. With that he left the room to check on his brother's well being.

"How is he doing guys?" Romeo asked handing Tea the first aid.

Tea took the box and placed it on the coffee table beside her. "He is still out of it and I can't do anything until he wakes up to remove his clothing. Most his wounds are underneath and he shouldn't be in these damp things."

"Why don't you just take them off yourself?"

Tea blushed. "Um I don't want to disrespect him..." She really didn't know what to say.

A slight smirk played on Romeo's lips. 'If she only knew she was used to taking his clothes off.' He thought in amusement.

* * *

**I gave away big hints and I wanna know if you guys get what Romeo was trying to point out. Hope you guys caught the Abridged Series reference. As to why I nicknamed him Romeo or Roman, I made up that long Egyptian-ish name and I wanted a cool nickname so yeah it just stuck. So yeah Atem has a brother...a good looking one too. lol Plz review =)**


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome Back Party Part 1

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**The next 3 chapters will start explaining everything along with the introduction of more and more characters. Inner conflicts in the love triangle will start to emerge. I also have a surprise flashback that will explain some of Atem's life as the prince. Romeo (Roman) and Lykaon have a lot of explaining to do also. Keep a close eye on their dialogue.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 14: Welcome Back Party Part 1**

"Atem c'mon wake up already!" Tea stated while shaking Atem. It had already been fifteen minutes and she needed Atem to wake up before his condition got worse.

Atem started coughing and twitching his eyelids. He was then blinking rapidly until he finally opened his eyes. Atem saw those beautiful sapphire pools that captured him so many times looking down upon him. Then he slowly sat up and looked around at the others. He saw the mystery man from before and he took a defensive stance.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Atem asked in a harsh manner.

"Hey buddy, relax this guy saved your life so sit down." Yugi patted Atem's shoulder.

"It's alright Yugi, I should have introduced myself sooner. Atem I am your half brother Romaniamun. But you can call me Romeo or Roman for short." Romeo explained to Atem.

Atem walked closer to look at this lost brother of his. He also saw the similarities between himself and Romeo and asked.

"But how can this be? I was the only prince in the palace and I was raised as an only child. Besides my mother died after I was born."

"My mother was the head concubine and I kept my status a secret so you would have no rivals. I vowed to protect my brother in the cover of the shadows."

"Then why didn't you take the throne after I died?"

"Because brother…" Romeo opened up his black button down shirt to show the scar over his muscled chest. "I was killed defending the kingdom from Zorc's forces. Now I am back to continue to assist my brother. Being your brother I was gifted a powerful Ka as my own flesh and blood. That is why I am the one of the guardian monsters of Egypt the Mystic Knight of Jackal." Romeo then bowed.

Atem couldn't believe what he just heard. Atem smirked and spoke.

"There is no need to bow Roman. As brothers we are truly equals so please stand."

Romeo stood up and embraced his lost brother for the first time. The two parted when Atem grunted in pain from the gash on his side. Tea asked Atem to remove his wet clothes so he wouldn't get sick but he refused to remove his shirt.

"Dude we've seen you in your underwear before so why are you getting shy now." Yugi stated.

'That's cause you didn't see my back at the time.' Atem thought. But he didn't say anything and removed the shirt and turned to the side for Tea to check his wound, only to reveal the two long curved scars on his back. Tea gasped at the site since these scars seemed fairly old.

"Atem what happened to your back? Did you get those when you were younger? They look pretty old." Tea asked in concern running her finger along the scar.

"I…I fell during a hunting trip …off my horse and landed on some sharp stones. It's nothing really." Atem lied.

No one in the room bought the story the scars looked too clean as if he was… whipped. Everyone looked at Atem with sharp glares waiting for him to tell the truth.

"No offense but being a cop I can tell you are lying, so tell us da truth." Joey commented.

Atem looked at them and then his eyes moved to his back. He gave a deep sigh and stated the only possible escape from the situation.

"Look I really don't wanna talk about it guys." He said solemnly.

Romeo knew exactly on what Atem was talking about. Hell he was there when the incident happened.

(Flashback)

_Roman stood only about twenty feet away at the entrance of the spa room behind the curtain. He was a guardian of the palace and a high-ranking individual among the noblemen due to his mother's rank as the head concubine. He did not need any further rank as a prince for he only wanted to watch over his dear brother. _

_Atem had just finished a soothing bath in the warm waters. He figured that the cleansing time might help clear his mind from the recent death of his wife and daughter. Yet as all other attempts this one was a failure to ease his sorrow. He had just applied his skirt when his ears were caught by the sound of approaching footsteps. He was soon alarmed by the crack of a whip upon the ground._

_Roman turned in alarm to face this possible attacker only to realize that it was a member of the royal guard. Teana's father had his great whip at hand and was lashing at the ground as if preparing to whip his next victim. Roman knew if he were to assault a member of the royal guard he could be punished by death. _

"_My prince may I have a word with you?" Teana's father requested._

_Atem finished drying off his chest and turned to face the guard._

"_Of course, what do wish to speak of father?"_

_The guard tightened his grip on his whip and revolted._

"_DON'T YOU EVER ADDRESS ME AS FATHER EVER AGAIN!" _

_Atem was taken back by the attitude and asked again._

"_Alright what do you wish to speak of Tarahnk?"_

"_It is the lose of my child and granddaughter. My wife and I still weep while you bathe for your own pleasure! Where in Ra's name were you when Teana was kidnapped? You were supposed to protect them from the harm of those thieves. That is your purpose as my daughter's husband and father of Keanna!"_

"_I was summoned by my father to discuss battle plans for the war with the invaders and…"_

"_And Nothing! When we offered you our daughter, we made a contract did we not! After you persuaded her to cancel her other wedding arrangements."_

"_Yes and I signed that contract. Not to mention I did not persuade her into marrying me, she chose that path by her own free will. She loved me as I loved her."_

"_And what did that contract state? Well let me remind you!" Tarahnk pulled out the papyrus contract and read aloud. "This sacred contract binds the prince with the daughter of the Arnahk family. Prince Atem must agree to provide absolute safety from any and all dangers. Teana is now Atem's responsibility and he is to also provide for her needs and wishes. The prince must prove himself worthy of earning the trust of the family and their beloved daughter. Any and all children seeded are also under the sacred binds of this contract and its protection in any case. If the prince fails to abide to these sacred words may he be subject to the hands of the entire Arnahk family and the hand of Maat."_

_Atem sighed deeply and turned to lean against the railing around the large bath. He looked at his hands and recited the words of the contract in his mind over and over again. _

"_I have no excuse for what I am being judged for I should have kept her and the child indoors instead of letting them out in the courtyard. Yet they were her wishes to remain outside. She said she wanted the baby to feel the warm rays of Ra. Had I known about the robbers disguised as guards I would've told her no."_

"_But you didn't and now they are gone from this world. You failed to keep your word despite that all-noble saying of yours. 'My word is my bond' is all shit talk from a fuck up as yourself and may the gods deny your place in the heavens. I despise the day you are crowned as pharaoh for how can you protect a whole country if you can't even protect your own wife and child."_

"_I am truly sorry for everything that has occurred for I too greatly morn the lose of their lives. It is as if the beating heart in my chest was taken out. Please forgive me and I assure you I will bring your family into high rankings as it would have if Teana had become my queen." _

"_Oh dear prince I ask for one more thing before our new contract is written."_

_Atem was still leaning along the railing and now had his head in his hands._

"_And what do you request?"_

"_Your blood!"_

_And with that Atem felt the dagger tipped whip on his bare back as he screamed in pain. He fell on the ground from the shock and saw small drops of blood on the ground. Lifting himself up slightly he turned his head to look at the guard._

"_Please vengeance won't bring her back and what would Teana think of you if she saw you doing this?"_

"_Shut the fuck up you pile of shit! That first strike was for Teana's death and this…" he struck Atem's back again with even more power. "Is for Keanna and this last strike will end it all so your pathetic legacy may never continue!" He prepared another strike for Atem's head. _

_Roman ran to tackle the guard and grabbed his whip. Atem was now fully on the ground groaning from the pain of the long deep scars on his back. Roman called upon more guards and to get the pharaoh in the room to address the criminal guard._

"_How dare you strike the future pharaoh? He did not kill his own family himself and the fault is not his but of the murderers. And now you injure him out of angry while he too is grieving. You will surly be punished for such reckless actions." Roman stated holding down the guard's arms. _

_The present pharaoh Akhenamkhanen walked into the room to see his beloved son on the floor groaning in pain from the wounds on his back. He walked to his side and assisted him to his feet. Then with a firing anger in his eyes the pharaoh turned to face Barahnk. He had some of the other guards take Atem to the palace healers._

"_T__arahnk! How dare you attack my son and your future ruler! And as a member of the royal guard it is your duty to protect him from harm! Not to afflict harm upon him yourself!"_

_Tarahnk was stood up by Roman and another guard._

"_But the prince and I had a contract … that states it was his responsibility to protect my beloved daughter from harm. And now she and our granddaughter are gone from this world. Atem doesn't deserve to become the next ruler of Egypt!"_

_Akhenamkhanen gasped. "How dare you speak such filth before and before the Gods! You shall be judged immediately!" _

_Tarahnk would later on be sentenced to a trial but only to be lifted of all charges. This was because Atem declared that he did not want Teana's father to be punished for his actions. Atem even stated that in a way he deserved the beating. From then on he blamed himself for what happened to his beloved family. Roman stood in the shadows over hearing Atem's speech in court and was surprised to hear his brother take all of the blame for the tragedy. _

_(Flashback ends)_

Romeo sighed at the memory for Atem and Teana's father have never seen eye to eye since that incident. Now Atem was getting sharper stares with the remark he had made on not wanting to talk about his scars. Romeo took the stand for his brother and defended his position.

"Look when he is ready, my brother will tell you guys about the story behind his back. It is a very sad tale to these accursed wounds. Besides we need to wrap this guy up."

After about ten minutes of fixing the ex-pharaoh up, he was already in a deep sleep when Yugi and Atem's brother were talking. Tea was busy inviting the old gang to come over as a welcome-back party for Atem. She figured they could use the break from all the craziness.

"Ok so let me get this straight. There are certain things that Atem isn't telling us because he feels we shouldn't worry about him, correct." Yugi stated.

"Yes and he has been through a lot in the past when he was prince." Romeo replied while taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Does any of this have to do with that girl Teana?"

"Mostly yes… he hasn't been with another woman since she uh disappeared pre-say."

"What do you mean pre-say? Is there a certain detail about Teana's disappearance that Atem hasn't told us about?" Yugi wanted to see if Romeo would describe the incident of Teana's death.

Romeo bit his lip at the question and didn't know how to answer without letting the cat out of the bag. Luckily for Romeo the doorbell rang and four more people arrived. It was none other then the rest of the gang Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Mia. Another group of people arrived behind them; it was Mana, Joshua, and Marcus.

"Hey guys when does da party start?" asked a cheery Joey.

"When Atem wakes up guys. Now I'll need some help fixing up the house and cooking the food." Tea replied walking to the girls.

"So may we see him?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Is there any particular reason you wanna see Atem?" Tea pondered.

"Oh Joey told us he was a werewolf duel monster and he was a lot bigger in size so we just wanna see." Serenity answered also with a smirk.

Tea cocked an eyebrow and responded. "I think you two have a different intent in mind but alright. Just make sure you don't wake the guy up okay."

The two nodded their heads and followed Tea to the spare bedroom up stairs near her and Yugi's. She slowly opened the door and allowed the girls in the room. There was Atem shirtless with a small blanket covering his waist since all of his clothes were either wet or torn up from the fight. He was lying on his back sleeping peacefully on the small bed with both his arms by his sides showing his muscular glory. Still there was a bit of his body bandaged from injuries.

Mia and Serenity stared at him with awe at his physical perfection and the fact that the pharaoh was indeed back. Tea also couldn't help but share an occasional glance for the man was her former crush last she checked. She still couldn't believe he kept that cartouche after all these years.

"Oh my gosh Tea what have you been missing?" Mia whispered.

"What are you talking about Mia?" Tea questioned.

"Look at this guy Tea! He is gorgeous and now alive in the flesh. We all know you had a crush on him." Serenity explained in Mia's behalf.

"Oh by Ra, I HAD a crush…not anymore besides he can be a jerk when he wants to be."

"Since when was he ever a jerk to any of us. I mean hell he's only saved our lives like a million times." Mia retorted.

"Well he left me heartbroken when he went to the afterlife without saying anything to me. It's obvious I mean nothing to him so why should I bother." Tea whispered in Mia's ear in case Atem was hearing their conversation.

Mia shook her head. "And yet he has saved your ass more times then the rest of us right. Besides you never admitted your feelings for him anyway."

Tea led them out of the room and closed the door before she responded. "Look I'm with Yugi now so just drop it alright!"

Mia and Serenity were taken back and turned tails thinking they pushed Tea too far with the subject. At that moment Lykaon also arrived however; he brought a five-year-old fair skinned girl with him. The girl had some interesting tri colored with highlights in her bangs. Yet her hair was mostly chocolate brown and slightly passed her shoulders and she had beautiful sapphire eyes. Yugi was surprised the man brought the child with him and had to ask about her.

"Hey buddy I didn't know you had a kid. What's the little angel's name?" Yugi asked patting Lykaon's shoulder.

Lykaon chuckled and pushed the girl toward Yugi and she hugged him tightly. "I have many children Yugi, but Hanna Gardener Mutou is not my own. She is the daughter you had to give up years ago because of money problems. The Divine Council had made an arrangement for me to adopt her so I could properly care for her and return Hanna to you. You are greatly respect for your service with the pharaoh. I hope you enjoy your gift."

Yugi's jaw was on the floor for he did not know what to say. He just looked down at his daughter that had just been returned to him like a dream come true.

"I've missed you so much daddy!" Hanna exclaimed hugging her father tighter.

Yugi just laughed and picked her up holding Hanna tight. "Oh daddy has missed you too sweetie! C'mon let's go see your mom she has missed you the most."

The two waited at the foot of the stairs for the girls to come back down. A few moments later Tea noticed Yugi sitting on the first step with a small girl who had some interesting features that seemed familiar to her.

"Uh Yugi who's kid is that?" Tea asked looking at the child.

"What if I said it was ours?" Yugi smirked.

"I'd say you have lost your mind and please don't joke about that. Now seriously who is she?"

"Mommy it's me Hanna don't you remember me?" Hanna asked her mother.

Tea felt like she was going to fall off the stairs at the statement. Yugi saw the look on her face and helped her down to the couch for a more appropriate greeting. Hanna sat next to Tea and faced her, smiling happy to finally meet her parents.

"Lykaon has told me so about you guys! Is it true daddy is the King of Games?" Hanna said excited.

Tea was at tears now to see her prayers answered and now she had her baby back alive and well.

"Mommy are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine sweetie. It's just that I'm so happy to finally have you here with me and after all these years." Tea hugged Hanna tightly.

Everyone in the room smiled at the family reunion. Romeo thought about how much it reminded him of Atem, Teana and Keanna. 'Good to see one part of the plan working out.'

Lykaon walked over to Romeo grabbing one of the soda cans that were placed on the table for guests. "So you think we should tell them yet? Part one of the plan has already gone into motion."

Romeo took a sip from his drink and scoffed. "You mean part one of the makeshift plan because everything else planned got fucked up. From the looks of things I say Royal Union my ass. We will be lucky to restore her highness' memories. By Ra I feel so bad for my brother."

Lkyaon nodded in slight agreement. He was in this so called massive project for many years and never in his life had he seen such a mess as this. 'The fates really have become nothing more than a bunch of lazy old hags.' He thought in amusement. But he figured the party might easy his mind so he decided to help the gang out. After a few minutes everyone returned to fixing up the house for the party even Hanna was helping around. Joshua on the other hand was sitting on the couch looking a little nervous about something.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder why Joshua is so fidgety? More secrets being revealed and yes the reason why Atem has returned is finally going to be answered soon and I'm giving away big hints in the dialogue and thoughts so pay attention! I wanna know if you guys got the hints in this chapter and tell me what you think it is. If you are close I will post that person's name on the top of the next chapter =) So plz tell me in your reviews! See Ya!**


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome Back Party Part 2

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been going out a lot lately. Also I was waiting for reviews but since my viewing numbers were really high I just decided to update anyway.**

**Alrighty people Atem's reason for coming back is about to be revealed in these next few chapters! So sit back and enjoy the drama lol Btw you will finally be meeting Atem's daughter. Not to mention this love triangle is about to get busted.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 15: Welcome Back Party**

**Part 2**

"You alright Josh? You look nervous about something." Marcus asked sitting next to his thirteen year old friend.

"I heard Keanna is coming here today for the planned royal family reunion since she has her mother's wedding ring." Joshua replied fiddling with his thumbs.

"She isn't coming here alone is she?"

"No actually Keanna is being escorted by my father since she has been alone at home with my family for about twenty four years since her mother disappeared. But we both know what actually happened. So in turn now that the pharaoh is here, Keanna has decided to come from the afterlife to be under the care of her father…finally."

"Oh yeah I forgot about what happened to the Queen. Does Keanna know you're here too?"

"Nope we haven't seen each other for like six months and that's why I'm nervous."

"So you're afraid she'll get mad cause she didn't know you were here? Isn't it a good thing to surprise her?" Marcus tilted his head.

Joshua sighed and pinched his the bridge of his nose. "No, it's that she is gonna be surprised and maybe blurt it out when her father is standing right there. I might not live past tonight if that occurs."

Marcus almost choked on his drink thinking about Joshua getting caught by the chosen king himself. It would be the funniest thing he ever seen but he knew the princess might not think so much.

"Look I don't think Keanna would be that naïve or foolish to do so. But… you guys are gonna have to let it out eventually though. Honestly if I were you I'd tell the guy tonight and get it over with." Marcus pulled over the entrees plate and offered to Joshua. "Cheese and crackers buddy?"

Joshua put up his hand. "I'm too nervous to fuckin' eat man. Hell I feel like I'm gonna puke with all of this on my mind."

With that being said the doorbell rang. Joshua looked at his watch, which only read 5:30 pm. This would be around the time for her to show up. Yugi asked Mana to answer the door and within a few minutes she returned with her husband Mahad and a beautiful teenage girl. She also had some interesting tri-colored hair that reach about three inches past her shoulder, streaks of red ran through with blonde bangs and the mid section was brown like Hanna's. Her eyes were that deep mixture of crimson and violet and her skin was a dark tan. She was about five foot six inches and wore black jeans, a purple top, and Nike Blazers. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw Joshua on the couch.

"Uh Mahad who is this?" Yugi asked noticing the new teenager.

"OH BY RA'S NAME! JOSHUA YOU'RE HERE!" Keanna screamed while jumping on Joshua.

Joshua held her close in a warm hug and eyed Marcus.

"I miss you too Keanna and I'm glad you're here." He whispered in her ear.

Everyone stared at the two teenagers on the couch. Luckily they hadn't done anything too suspicious. Keanna sat up from her position and looked back at the crowd of people. She relaxed knowing her father didn't witness the intimate hug.

"Everyone I want you to meet Keanna." Mana stated happily. "This is none other then Atem's thirteen year old daughter."

"Going on fourteen my birthday is in a few months." Keanna pointed out.

With that statement all movement stopped from the modern gang and all their jaws dropped to the floor. Tea almost fainted at the fact that Atem had a daughter.

"Wait a minute since when did Atem have a kid?" Joey asked drawing a complete blank.

"He specifically told me that he never had any children! And now he has a daughter." Yugi said sounding a bit pissed off.

"Well, maybe he got Teana pregnant." Tea suggested.

Atem couldn't help but hear the ruckus down stairs. He put on a pair of jeans and a red button down shirt he found at the foot of the bed. After walking down the stairs and into the living room all of the attention went to Atem. Both a mixture of shock and anger could be seen in their eyes. But Keanna ran up to Atem and gave him a warm embrace. Atem couldn't believe his eyes. He easily recognized the girl who was embracing him as his own little girl he helped bring into this world. How could he not? She looked so much like her mother and she had the same eyes as him. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wanted to hear the words spoken from the teen's lips.

"Is it really you Keanna after so many millennia?"

"Yes, dad it's me I've come back to finally see you before I got too old."

A tear rolled down Atem's cheek and he tightened the embrace smiling. It was a miracle that he could finally hold his child again after three thousand years. Everyone awed at the scene but the boys wanted some answers.

"So you lied to me. Now could you please share with us the truth?" Yugi folded his arms.

"Yeah how come ya can't tell your friends dat you were a father? What else aren't ya tellin' us?" Joey joined Yugi's side.

"Fess up man." Tristan continued on with them.

Atem sighed and looked at his daughter. "Keanna is your mother coming?"

"Well it's really complicated to describe how she is arriving but yeah if everything works out but I don't know exactly when this will be done." Keanna responded parting from her father.

Atem sighed surprised that Teana was showing up but he was wondering if he'll ever see his wife again but now he had his daughter to care for so it was better than nothing.

"Well I think I owe everyone an explanation as to why I have a child."

"No shit Sherlock!" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi grunted in unison.

Tea rolled her eyes at the boys acting like a bunch of thugs and retorted. "What the guys meant was you told us one thing and then she shows up."

Romeo came into the living room to look at what was going on before returning to the kitchen and dining room to face Lykaon. "Looks the second part of the plan is done. Now we have to explain everything...just great."

Lykaon took a seat at the dining table sighing heavily. "If they are getting angry at him about this little incident then they are going to be extremely pissed to hear about the entire royal family reunion. I guess the best thing to do is try and tell them some time tonight."

Romeo sighed as well and took a stance near the opening from the kitchen to the living room to keep an eye out for his brother.

"Wait your daughter was returned to you as well Yugi?" Atem asked surprised when he noticed the small girl.

"Yes, but at least everyone knows I had a kid. Now shall we all hear your story?" Yugi sat down on the couch.

"It's a long story. Must I tell everything now?"

"Well then give us a summary and you can explain everything on another day." Joey suggested.

"Fine then…I was actually married to Teana, we had Keanna our daughter, and instead of them disappearing they were kidnapped by robbers and I found their murdered bodies near the Nile. Are you happy now?" Atem's eyes showed incredible pain.

"Wait you were married and they…" Yugi looked at Keanna. "They were kidnapped and killed…what happened?" He knew they died but he didn't expect murder.

"Look I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Tell us now and you won't have to worry about it later." Tristan persisted.

"Oh just stop guys! If my dad doesn't wanna discuss the matter now he won't. There will be other times when he is ready to discuss it alright." Keanna defended her father.

Yugi was surprised to see the teenager stand up for her father in such a manner. Yet he knew he should have expected it for this was Atem's daughter.

"Fine we'll continue with the party then. Well guys we gotta bunch of new members to the group so we should make them comfortable here to the modern world." Joey added.

The entire group made their way to the dining room ready to have supper and so was Joshua until a certain princess grabbed his arm tightly.

"Where the hell do you think you are going mister? We've got business to discuss with my dad." Keanna said firmly.

Atem tilted his head. "Business? What are you talking about Keanna? And what does Josh have to do with it?"

Joshua looked as if he was going to his death sentence and started shaking due to his nervousness.

"My princess please we can't do this now." Joshua pleaded.

"Oh stop being such a bitch and deal with it now alright." Keanna slapped his arm.

"But I don't wanna lose you Keanna especially not by his highness's will."

"He won't separate us so just relax. As I was saying dad, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Atem looked at the two teenagers wondering on what was going on. "Of course my child, and what is it you would like to discuss?"

The three sat done on the couch and Keanna took a deep breath. "It's about Josh and I… we are together… as a couple."

Atem's eyes widened at the shocking statement. 'My own daughter is with the son of my long time friend and most loyal priest. No wonder the young man is so damn nervous this evening. Hell it reminds me of my wife and I.' He slightly smiled.

Joshua got on his knees and pleaded. "Please my king, I know I am breaking sacred law and tradition by being a priest having a romantic relationship with a princess, but I ask for your blessings and permission to continue courting your daughter for I love her with all my being."

Keanna sighed and rolled her eyes at his behavior. She always admired his romantic nature and kind words but the formalities just have to stop. "Josh I know you love me but you don't have to be on your knees and begging. And stop calling me the princess."

Atem chuckled. "My daughter is right for there is no need to beg. I never gave the signal that courting my child was a wrongdoing. On the contrary I completely understand your situation. Keanna didn't have much in the way of a loving male figure in her life so she turned to the next best thing, a lover such as you. But there is also the understanding of young love, since her mother and I started our relationship at the age of thirteen as well. Plus I'm guessing you two have known each other for quite some time now."

Keanna smiled and nodded. "Yeah we have, first as playmates and friends, then as time went by we started having feelings for each other until… well here we are."

"There is one other thing my king. Your wife she uh… had us officially match made and we are engaged." Joshua shut his eyes closed.

This detail is what surprised Atem the most for he did not expect his daughter to be match made… especially not by his wife. But he really couldn't blame the teens. Keanna needed comfort and love during the time her father was away and Joshua gladly offered that. Not to mention that this was all probably arranged when people were marrying in their teens. 'Well as long as she doesn't become pregnant, I guess its not all bad.' Atem stood up and placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

Keanna was now getting a little nervous about how her dad would react to the news that she is due to be married to her match made boyfriend of like three thousand years. Atem had Josh rise and he smiled at the boy.

"I former pharaoh Atem give you my blessings and my permission to be engaged to my beloved daughter. As long as you love her, appeal to her wishes, and enhance her life with your company, I will accept you into the royal family. All sacred laws that forbid your union will be changed and eradicated." Atem stepped back and looked at his daughter with soft eyes.

'She's grown up quite a bit and now she has found love as I did at her age.' He thought. He then turned his gaze back to Joshua and smirked. "You better take good care of her and I'll keep my eye on you."

"Yes my king, I will be at my best behavior." Joshua bowed again.

Keanna couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Oh Josh you really haven't changed with your nobleness crap. But hey it worked with me so I guess it isn't all that bad." She blushed slightly.

Atem chuckled and started to walk into the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. Oh and we will discuss later about your engagement I don't know what will happen in this modern society so you two might have to wait a while."

Joshua chuckled knowing he and Keanna were very used to waiting. Once Atem was gone he took her hand to caress it and planted butterfly kisses on her palm. She giggled at his gentle touch and drew her face closer to him. He also drew closer until she stopped his movements with a finger upon his lips.

"I haven't heard the magic words Josh." Keanna smirked.

Joshua removed her finger and was now millimeters away from her lips. "I love you, Keanna you are my rising sun and my evening star. The light of my heart and the warmth of my being, for you are everything to me. I marvel your kind and loving spirit more than any other." He then kissed her lips sweetly. Keanna couldn't help but kiss back for they hadn't touched in over a half year when Josh had to leave the afterlife to help look for Atem. As they pulled back Keanna smiled and touched Josh's cheek.

"I've missed you so much." She said sweetly caressing his cheek.

"And I have dearly missed you my princess. I'm glad you came back from the world of the dead as well to join me."

"Oh Joshua you always had me with your sweet charm."

"Ra damned right." Joshua smirked while stealing another kiss.

Meanwhile in the dining room Atem was observing Yugi and Tea's daughter Hanna. She was a smaller version of Tea except for the color of her hair. Hanna looked at Atem, smiled, and waved her hand at him. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"So this is the little angel you told me about eh Yugi. She looks as beautiful as her mother." Atem commented.

Tea slightly blushed at the comment and tried to hide it from Yugi. However, Atem saw her response but didn't acknowledge it. Instead he turned his attention to Keanna entering the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Hanna and aren't you my big sister? I don't know your name though." the small girl pondered to the teenager.

"Um yeah I've heard about you, I'm Keanna… and this is my boyfriend Joshua." She responded tugging Josh's arm.

Yugi walked next to his daughter and observed Atem's child. He couldn't help but notice his daughter's statement of Keanna being her older sister.

"I can't believe you had a kid and didn't say anything. Hell you lied about well …pretty much everything. So is there anything else you would like to share? Especially with the fact I just heard Hanna say your daughter is her big sister. So please care to explain how the hell that is even possible." Yugi asked looking a little ticked off.

Atem just looked down and sighed. His brother then answered for him.

"Yeah the girls share the same mother and her higness is standing right here. Oh and that my brother is still in love with Tea. Hell he has loved her all along he just didn't say anything." Romeo stated clearly for all to hear.

Yugi was shocked and then shot a glare at Atem. Tea's eyes were bugging out of her head and she felt her heart almost pound out of her chest. She wondered how the hell she was the mother of two kids when she only gave birth to one. She also wondered why she was called 'her highness'. Keanna, Joshua, and Hanna were probably the only ones in the room not surprised by the statement. 'Man my uncle always has a point when it comes to shit like this.' Keanna chuckled in thought.

"You son of a bitch, please tell me your brother is pulling my goddamn leg!" Yugi exclaimed at Atem.

There was no reply but a deep sigh and glazed over eyes. But he was just as confused as anyone by the first part of Romeo's statement. However, the second part, he was guilty as charged. Joey and Tristan were near the entrance of the kitchen watching the occurring drama. They were both shocked to see the pharaoh at near tears as if his heart was being broken. He turned his head to look at Tea who was still shell shocked.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe dis is happening. Atem must feel like shit right now." Joey whispered to Tristan.

"I guess you were right for once man, it appears Atem still does really like Tea." Tristan whispered back.

"Ya know when I arrived here I was expecting to see my brother with her and you with that other blonde girl. What's her name Rebecca? But apparently that part of the plan wasn't looked into carefully enough..." Romeo stepped in front of his brother.

"What! Now you are going to far man! So take that back! And what plan are you talking about?" Yugi growled.

Keanna took Hanna's hand to retreat into the living room to avoid the chaos. "C'mon sis you are too young to be hearing this."

Joshua followed Keanna closely into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see her taking role as the big sister. In fact he felt bad for both of them to be witnessing their parents in this love triangle mess.

Back in the kitchen Tea stood beside Yugi and placed a hand on his already tense shoulder. She knew this was a shock to everyone and perhaps Romeo should've kept his mouth shut but she didn't want to start any fights.

"Please Atem just tell us if what your brother is saying is true." Tea said as sweetly as she could knowing Atem must under incredible pressure.

Atem looked up with watery crimson eyes. "So what if it is… it doesn't matter anymore. I blew my chance for my own happiness and besides you don't feel the same way toward me anymore so it's pointless for me to even think about it."

Yugi glared at Atem. "And you also keep that secret too. Is that all you do keep fucking secrets from everybody? And now your brother tells us you always had a strong liking to now my girlfriend. Why couldn't you just tell me this before? We could have all talked this out instead having someone else let the cat out of the bag! "

Atem got up from his seat. "Look I didn't say shit so you two can live your lives and be happy. Last I'd check you always wanted to be with Tea for quite some time. Besides, Tea deserves better than me. And as far as our daughters being siblings well guess what your guess is as good as mine because I don't know either!"

The statement surprised Yugi and Tea. It certainly shut Yugi up. Tea then looked at Keanna in the living and noticed the nonchalant expression on her face. 'I guess she has known about all of this since she doesn't seem at all surprised but what has been said.' Tea thought. Yugi didn't know what to say after the comment. The glares the rest of the gang gave hinted that he should probably apologize for the outburst. Yugi knew he had changed a lot over the past five years. Yet his independence would too often get the best of him.

"Look man I'm sorry for the yelling it's just that… I was surprised that well you liked Tea and well the old jealously I thought I buried is in fact still there." Yugi mumbled.

Atem looked at Tea. "Some things… are better left unsaid my friends. It may not look it but trust me it affects me more than you think when these subjects are brought up."

"But Atem…" Tea was interrupted by Atem's hand.

"No 'buts' Tea, enough has been said." Atem said with a low tone. She could've sworn his voice broke slightly.

Romeo was called over by Lykaon on the other side of the dining room. "What is it Lykaon?"

"Perhaps we should let things cool down before we explain the part about Tea. I'm glad they didn't push you for how the girls are in fact half sisters." Lykaon scratched the back of his head.

Romeo nodded understanding that the situation of much to heated for anymore drama. Joey and Tristan thought that it would be appropriate to break the depressing mood in the air and continue with the welcome back party.

"Hey guys when are ya gonna continue dis lil welcome back party we were holding for Atem. I'm sure da kids would love it at least." Joey said out of the blue.

Atem looked bewildered by the statement. "You guys are having a party to celebrate my return? Why so?"

"C'mon man it means we missed having you around as part of the gang and now we have new members. You know what they say the more the merrier." Tristan added.

Those involved in the messy love triangle exchanged looks and to their surprise Yugi was the first to smile.

"Look we can discuss more about this with you and your brother about what is going on later. And Tristan is right we all missed you and we thought you deserve a break from today." Yugi's face began to soften as his eyes reverted back to calming violet orbs.

Atem gave a slight smile and shared a glance at Tea. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that something about her seemed so familiar. As if he had known her much longer than he originally thought.

* * *

**Aha! another cliff hanger! But you guys probably already know where I'm going with this. Wow a lot of stuff revealed and so much more to be discussed! Just know it was very difficult to write these chapters as I had to make it realistic (this explains all the outbursts). This is also the setting for the interal conflict between Yugi and Atem. This issue will start to pop up more often and continue to grow. Next chapter is party time but what will happen? who knows but if you want it asap you must review! see ya =)**


	17. Chapter 16: Welcome Back Party Part 3

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Sorry about the wait I've been busy writing my new crossover (based on FullMetal Alchemist) and doing fanart. Well here is the next chapter. This will set up a lot of drama and I put in some humorous parts of Romeo's background also. This is more of a filler chapter to connect this to the next one which will explain almost everything about Atem's return. Enjoy!**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 16: Welcome Back Party**

**Part 3**

Atem was waiting for an opportunity to get out of the intense conversation he had been having with Yugi and Tea. Hoping his brother would have some wise words for him, Romeo had left to go outside. He claimed he wanted to get something from his car. Romeo then came back a few minutes later holding two large cases of Egyptian beer.

"C'mon you gotta try this honey beer all the way from ancient Egypt. This is the good stuff my brother and I used to drink back in the day. It is way better that the watered down crap you guys drink nowadays." Romeo commented placing the cases on the dining room table.

He took out a bottle and walked toward Atem. "Care for a drink brother? It's been a while since you had a taste of this stuff."

Atem looked at the beer bottle with hesitant eyes. "I can't… I mean what makes you think I deserve such a treat?"

Romeo scoffed. "You beat up the bad guy… I think that's a good enough reason to indulge in such a treat."

Atem smiled slightly and tried to remember the last time he had a beer. He used to love drinking especially enjoying festivals with his beloved wife. Yet that was long ago. But even in his upmost modesty he knew that people should allow themselves to enjoy the great pleasures of life and relax. The alcoholic substance graced his lips for the first time in three millennia. Atem missed the its sweet flavor with that kick of the alcohol teasing his taste buds. He then took another gulp before stating what was on his mind.

"Perhaps I should truly embrace this new chance at life instead of throwing it away."

Joey and Tristan smiled when they heard Atem finally coming around. As usual their thoughts were filled with their typical antics. Atem was the perfect man for their little challenge they had in store.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Joey gave a devilish grin.

Tristan matched the grin with his own. "Oh hell yeah!"

Dinner was a large order of pizzas for everyone to gorge themselves… especially Joey and Tristan. The women were enjoying a conversation about work and their relationships. The teens were laughing over past experiences and humorous moments during their lives. The men were babbling about their youths and old adventures. Even Mahad was engaged with the conversations enjoying the moment. Romeo and Lykaon were bragging about the women they've encountered over the years. The only one who wasn't into the talks was Atem. He sat there on a lone chair in the living room observing the groups of people. He was really staring at Tea, carefully watching her ever movement. His long absence of the company of any woman really got him aroused by her easily. Atem always admired her but now his desires had become more animalistic. He grew the urge just to pin her against a sofa and have his way with her.

'Ugh what the fuck am I thinking?' Atem mentally slapped himself. He was then snapped out of his trace when Joey tapped Atem's shoulder.

"Yo Atem wanna see who can handle da most beer?" Joey grinned.

Atem arched his brow for he had not partaken in such games in ages… literally. Yet he figured at the moment one game couldn't hurt. Besides this was his party after all. Also with being a warwolf the alcohol shouldn't have too much of an effect on him…should it?

"Alright Joey you got yourself a game… what shall be the beverage?" Atem smirked.

He seated himself at the dinning room table across from Joey. Tristan brought over the other case of Egyptian beer that Romeo brought in and gave the boys a glass cup to drink from. Joey tossed the first bottle to Atem.

"Well we are obviously drinking dis delicious beer from da land of da sphinx. I gotta admit dis stuff is the shit… da taste alone is amazing." Joey commented.

Atem smiled and opened the bottle of his favorite beer. He then poured his first glass. "That is why I adore this drink so much my friend… you forget you are drinking strong alcohol despite the sweet soothing favor of the beer."

"Ya got dat right man! Now shall we begin our little game?" Joey asked pouring his glass as well.

"As we used to say …let's duel." Atem said before gulping down the first cup.

Joey held his own for a while until they hit bottle number five. Despite the two constantly running to the bathroom, the alcohol was finally slowing Joey down… badly that is.

"Aw man… my fuckin' head hurts like hell." Joey said rubbing his temple.

"Giving up already Joey?" Atem questioned after a slight hiccup.

"Ya know what I am gonna throw in da towel dat beer is too fuckin' strong."

"Alright, then I'll have the last bottle and perhaps a share of that fine Egyptian wine my good brother also brought."

Atem got up and gulped the rest of the beer and then opened up the wine. He poured it into a wine glass and walked into the living room. Tristan had put on some grooving music but not too loud so it wasn't giving anyone headaches. The old pharaoh wouldn't admit it but the alcohol was greatly affecting him. He felt incredibly giddy and something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. It was something primal and yet also so familiar. He wanted Tea...badly. Smirking at the thought Atem began to look for his prey. His state of drunkenness completely drowned out the knowledge of the promise he made to Yugi to never touch Tea. At the moment he felt like the alpha male in the room and no one would get in the way of what he wanted.

The girls were in the living room still chatting away and also enjoying the wine. Romeo accompanied them in their discussion as they all got to know each other better.

"So tell us Romeo how did you get the cliche nickname?" Mai asked sipping her wine. She enjoyed the attractive stranger's company for he was quiet entertaining and lighthearted.

"Well, my ladies I was only known as Roman since it is a shorter version of my full name. But over the ages I have encountered and allured many women. This earned me a reputation of a player of sorts and people started calling me Romeo. I actually liked the name a lot so it stuck." Romeo flashed a charming smile.

"Wow you don't seem like most players though..." Serenity added.

"I'm not actually. I am like any other man looking for love its just finding someone that doesn't just want to sleep with me is a bit difficult. But it's not that I mind all of the action in the night life."

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Tea pondered. She also enjoyed Atem's brother. He was quite the interesting character.

"Not really, I don't have any specific preferences for a woman other than don't be a crazy sadistic psycho bitch. When someone I'm interested comes along I go for the hunt and see what happens. I take my chances per-say."

Mana and Mahad walked into the group as Mana entered the conversation.

"More like a different girl every night or if they do stay it's for like a week at most." Mana laughed.

"Or he will go on his dog frenzies. Which can be quite the mess to clean up." Mahad added.

"Dog frenzies?" The modern women all questioned in unison.

"Uh yeah well you see..." Romeo blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Mana laughed at Romeo's expression. "Yeah it's what we considered his beastly orgies. He'll be in a large group of other beast warriors mostly made up of women of course and he will 'party' all night and have his way with as many females as possible."

"It is a miracle how he hasn't seeded a single child from anyone." Mahad sipped more of his wine. "It's the main reason my family was asked to watch Keanna."

Romeo scoffed. "I wouldn't do all that with my niece around. Besides I don't have any kids because I use protection and always know when to pull out."

Mana scrunched up her face. "We really didn't need to know that last part. Especially if I was the one who had to clean the floor of that sticky...oh my Ra ewww!" Mana felt as if she would puke.

Mahad turned heel to avoid the now awkward conversation. Then he couldn't help but noticed his drunk looking master. He set his glass down to head to Atem's direction.

"My king how much have you had to drink this evening?" Mahad asked with worrisome eyes.

"Now Mahad what did I say bout the formality stuff." Atem couldn't help but giggle. "Hey where are the women eh?"

Mahad official knew Atem was very drunk. "The only women here are your good friends. This is not what it was back in Egypt. Please you should rest and be rid of this…" Mahad was then interrupted by Atem shoving him out the way.

Atem saw the girls Mia, Serenity, Mana, and Tea all standing around gossiping. His brother had left for he was too embarrassed about his party habits to look at anyone with a straight face. Atem couldn't keep his eyes off of Tea and it felt as if time was slowing down as he continued to observe her carefully. He could hear her breathing, heart beating at a steady pace, and even the blood running through her veins. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body and he made his move.

"Hello ladies I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." Atem stated with a cocky smile.

The girls were surprised by the sudden voice that called out to them… but they were even more surprised to see that it came from Atem. Tea looked at Atem's eyes, which were giving off a mesmeric effect on her. He walked toward the group and took another sip from his wine glass.

"No you are not interrupting anything… actually we just started discussing about your sudden return here. Isn't that right Tea?" Mia answered winking at Tea.

Tea shook her head thinking how ridiculous it was for the girls to still be trying to set her up despite her already dating Yugi.

"Yes it is a pleasure to have a member of the old gang back with us after all this time." Tea responded.

Atem chuckled. "And it is a pleasure seeing your beautiful face again as always… you were always the light of the group."

"Yeah I guess but I gotta admit my stupid speeches got pretty lame at times." Tea retorted.

"Perhaps but you were only trying to get a point across."

Tea couldn't help but blush at the soft soothing sound of his baritone voice. "Anyway… so you're a dad now huh."

That statement caught Atem off guard but he laughed it off. "Yup, it's not gonna be easy being a single parent and all."

"Well just to let you know we are more then happy to assist you." Tea placed a firm hand on Atem's shoulder.

He practically shivered under the touch but held back his reaction. "I greatly appreciate your hand in helping me out." He turned his head for a moment to see where Yugi was. "Tea may I …" he then hiccupped. "Sorry bout that …may I speak with you for a moment."

"Uh sure." Tea followed Atem to the hallway near the stairs and between the kitchen and living room.

Atem took a sip of the wine. It was amazing he hadn't slurred any of his speech so far with all the alcohol in his system. Yet it was certainly affecting his movement and thought patterns.

"Alright then…" Atem hiccupped again. "I was wondering about something that pertains to you …only you"

Tea smelled the strong scent of alcohol in his breath. "Ok …I see you have had a bit to drink tonight. Wait did Joey challenge you to one of his dumbass drinking games?"

Atem chuckled with a board smile. "Maybe… yet that doesn't matter. What does matter is whether you still like me. The way I do for you." His eyes glazed at her gently half lidded.

This really caught Tea off her rocker completely. "The fuck… look Atem you had one too many of those damn beers and you are still drinking so back off. By the way I am so not interested." She said coldly.

He grabbed her hand and grinned again. His growing canines could be seen making Atem look menacing. Yet the effect he gave off turned the menacing look into a seductive one. Atem moved his face to her neck slowly brushing his lips over her soft skin

"Oh c'mon darling you know you want me." He said in a seductive manner.

"Atem you are so fucking drunk and let me the fuck go!" Tea began to struggle.

His grip became tighter and he moved his face to Tea's. "Oh Tea... I love you and I always have."

Atem crashed his lips over Tea's as he pressed her against the wall. He snuck his tongue in her mouth to savor her sweet taste. A soft grunt came from his throat as his inner arousal increased greatly. Yet Tea was quite terrified. Everything was happening so fast it took her a bit to react. However, something within her enjoyed this intimacy with Atem. She felt herself about to kiss him back. It felt as if his dominant energy was seeping into her body. But she had enough after she felt something stiff press against her waist a few moments later. A good kick to the groin had him break the forced kiss. Still his grip was strong and he attempted to kiss her again but little did he know Yugi was there after he heard some loud grunts and thuds. Then Tea grabbed his wine glass with her free hand and smashed it in his face. The broken edge gave him a long scar over his left eye. Atem growled in pain as he held his hand up to the bleeding cut.

Yugi came running to Atem and socked him hard in the face.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Yugi yelled in anger.

Atem fell off balance and landed on the floor with a loud thud for all to hear. He was official in fumes and snarled an inhuman growl at Yugi. Within seconds he stood up and was punched again this time having him crash into a coffee table. That was the pharaoh's last straw… he turned to his wolf form and roared loudly at Yugi.

"She's mine!" Atem growled.

Tea screamed in fear and Yugi took a protective stance in front of her.

"Atem snap out of it …look at me that alcohol is getting to you just fucking stop please!" Yugi pleaded.

Atem puffed loudly. His fangs ready to strike. However, looking at Tea's eyes awakened something within him and his cartouche glowed brightly. Within seconds his expression softened and the effects of being drunk completely left his being. Whole gang had been watching the scene play out and they were all shocked by Atem's strange behavior. Realizing what was occurring Atem turned back and panted in shock of his own actions. He stared at his hands thinking of the monster he had now become.

"What have I done?" Atem then looked at Tea and Yugi. "Please forgive me I –I –I don't know what came over me."

* * *

**Wow! What a cliffe hanger! Again I am evil...hehe lol so there was the last part of the party chapters. More secrets being revealed next. Plz review! See ya next time =)**


	18. Chapter 17: The Queen

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Hey everybody this chapter was a b*tch to edit thats why for the wait. I wondered if I was half asleep when I wrote it. If there are still grammar mistakes sorry it was late at night when I was doing this. Here is the big reveal so sit back and enjoy!**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 17: The Queen**

Tea's mind was going all over the place with the events that had just occurred. 'I can't believe Atem is acting like this. Mental note never be alone with him when he is drunk' she thought.

"What in Ra's name is going on?" Romeo asked as he dashed into the room.

"I'll say… what happened?" Lykaon followed Romeo.

The two were surprised to see Atem barely being able to stand and his face was covered in blood. He was panting heavily and had a completely dazed looked as if he was going to faint. Beads of sweat rolled down his body and his shirt was opened most of the way down his chest from turning into his wolf form. His adrenaline rush was wearing out and the alcoholic effect surged throughout his body all in one force. Fortunately he didn't puke but damned if he certainly felt like it. Yugi still looked in complete disbelief and pissed off. He took a defense stance in front of Tea just in case Atem jumped again. Atem was about to say something else but he went weak in the knees and collapsed to the hard wood floor.

"What the fuck was that?" Yugi pondered.

"I really don't know… and my lip is bleeding just great." Tea added tasting a sudden metallic flavor.

"He was that hard on you eh?"

Tea grabbed a napkin to clean up the blood on her bottom lip. "Yeah, in every sense of the word… how much did he drink?"

"I lost count during his and Joey's little drinking game. But from the smell he must have had a lot of alcohol in his system. I guess we can't be too mad at the guy since he was completely trashed."

"I could barely tell until he started saying weird stuff since his speech was near perfect with no hint of slur."

"Whatever the case he wasn't in his right mind. Now help me get this big boy on the couch he weighs a ton."

Romeo and Yugi lifted the limp body onto the large sofa and cleaned up the mess made by the fight. Yugi was having very mixed feelings about his friend. One part was angry for the drunken sexual assault on his girlfriend. The other felt bad that Atem couldn't help his actual feelings for Tea. He sat next to Atem on the sofa looking at him sympathetically. The blood had been cleaned up and scar on Atem's left eye was starting to heal.

"Buddy what am I gonna do with you? You have been through so much and have helped us more than you know. And here you are trashed. As they say drinking a lot really does weird shit to people." Yugi said to Atem's sleeping form.

As if he heard what Yugi said Atem opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. He still left quite dizzy and out of place. His fingers were twitching to see how much control over his nerves he still had. Within a minute Atem started to get up form his position on the sofa. Everyone had left the party except for Mahad, Mana, Keanna, Joshua, Lykaon and Romeo. He focused his sights on Yugi and Tea who were now looking back at him. Within seconds his head began to throb and the pain had him grimace sourly. A harsh grunt escaped his throat through clenched teeth as he placed a palm upon his aching forehead. With his abilities as a wolf the pain wasn't as merciless as normal but hangovers are never entirely bearable.

Through squinted eyes he noticed the worried look staining Tea's features and decided to stand up. Careful not to fall over again Atem stumbled toward the couple. After he was about five feet away he picked up his head and ignored the throbbing sting.

"Tea…Yugi…I believe I owe the both of you a sincere apology for what I had done not too long ago. I was not in my right mind yet I should have known better before engaging in such a ridiculous game of drink." Atem stated looking into Tea's eyes.

Lykaon walked into the room and noticed Atem gazing into Tea's eyes as if he was searching for something. "See something familiar but just can't put your finger on it?" He chuckled. At the moment he thought he may as well just let the cat out of the bag since things had progressed far enough. "If you haven't already figured it out, what you have searching for is right in front of you. Your feelings aren't wrongly placed...they were simply drawing you back to where you belong. Look deeper and you will see what I mean."

Atem's deep violet pupils slightly widen as he saw something in Tea's sapphire eyes he hadn't seen in three millennia. It was a sparkle of eye shine he recognized from anywhere…for it was that of his wife's. The sudden realization hit him like a slap to the face. Lykaon's riddle also reinforced his realization. It explained so much including his reason for the burning in his heart over what he thought was only a doppelganger. This also explained what Keanna met by Teana's arrival and Teana's approval to move on because she was indeed Tea.

Yugi couldn't help but acknowledge the twisted expression on Atem's face and the sudden dashing of thoughts that was felt by their mind link.

"You okay Atem? Cause you got this weird look on your face as if you just figured something out." Yugi waved a hand seeing if his old friend would respond.

Atem blinked and spilled out shocking information.

"Yugi I was wrong about Tea. She isn't a doppelganger as I thought but she was… Teana all along." He dropped to his knees and spoke tenderly to Tea. "My wife after all these years I have found you. This must be the reason you have been missing for the past twenty-four years. You were reborn into this world for us to meet yet again. I now know why my feelings for came so suddenly in the past and my instinct to keep you safe. You and I were meant to be together. You must have lost your memories also and now…" He leaned in his face to attempt to embrace Tea's lips once more.

He was stopped by a harsh shove from Yugi. Tea just stood there speechless with her jaw practically on the floor. Yugi on the other hand had just heard enough and wasn't about to let his girlfriend be taken away all because of a reincarnation technicality. Atem reached his arm out to hold Tea but Yugi shoved it away again had Tea move behind him as he held a defensive stance.

"Whoa hold on there buddy! Are you sure you still aren't drunk? This all a little too coincidental if you ask me." Yugi stated in defensive.

"No Yugi." Lykaon interrupted. "Atem is right Tea is indeed the Queen. And she is by sacred laws married to King Atem."

The former pharaoh then got up from the floor and made out a point that he felt was something that Yugi should not ignore.

"Yugi you do realize she is a proud mother of two beautiful daughters now do you not? If you allow me to bring some of her memories of her past life back you'll see what I mean." Atem said in a calm tone.

Meanwhile Keanna and Joshua were over hearing the conversation occurring in the kitchen. Yet Keanna had known all about this and was excited to see her mother in the flesh. However, she needed her father to complete this task if not that part of her mother would be lost. At the moment she had the object to regain Tea's memories, which was her wedding band. All Keanna had to do was have her father give it back. That part of the deal worried her as she watched the struggle between her father and his closest friend. She pondered on why fate was so cruel to her family as it was easy to see Yugi was going to win this battle over Tea.

"Look Atem I know you miss your wife and all but what about that promise you made with Tea and I? Even if your theory is correct do you just expect me to lend you the love of my life? People get separated all the time and they all move on from it and try again with someone else." Yugi interjected.

Atem gave a deep sigh. "Well why don't we have Tea judge her own path shall we?"

Everyone had their eyes gazing upon the conflicted brunette. The stares that unnerved her the most were that of Hanna and Keanna. Both innocent youths involved in such a love triangle mess that they didn't need to witness. Despite her young age Hanna seemed understanding of what was going on but didn't seem worried at all. Keanna was a different story. Her eyes that she shared with her father had a longing of a lost child to see her parents reunited once again. If anything just for a daughter to be with her mother that she hadn't seen her in over two decades.

She wanted to find some sort of motherly instinct for the teen but as Atem said memories of her past was missing and no feelings of her past motherhood arose. But how could she even tell if his theory was correct? Nor did any of her marital connection with Atem pop up. Not one memory of her former self. With this established Tea really had no other choice.

"I'm sorry Atem but my heart is with Yugi and Hanna. I'm not going to abandon them over things I don't remember or even have the slightest connection to." Tea stated.

Atem's heart dropped, as this was the situation he feared. Being so close to his long lost love and yet so Ra damned far. He wished he had realized this fact sooner. Keanna also looked on with disappointment but she couldn't get mad at anyone for the reasons were understandable. Then she noticed Joshua was walking straight for the trio.

"My Queen please at least have the ritual with the reconnection of your lost memories be performed for your daughter's sake. Your daughter has your wedding ring, which is the key to those memories. Imagine the pain she'll having knowing she has lost her mother it spirit when she is right in front of her." Joshua bowed as he begged.

Tea was in shock to be addressed as a queen. Atem also looked at the young man who was joined by Keanna standing at his side. She put a hand on his shoulder and told him to get up. His brow crooked sharply at the princess hoping she would get his message, but Keanna wasn't going to have it.

"Look Josh I know you are just trying to help and I love you for that but it isn't right to force someone into doing something they don't want. Even though Tea is my living mom, I'm not going to demand her to remember her old life or any of us. Besides she says she is happy with her new family so let it be." Keanna spoke in a noble tone that resembled her father's.

Josh looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes for he didn't expect her to just give up her family's bond. He had actually been trained to assist in this ritual and was very eager to get it over with. His gaze then softened and he turned his head in shame for his forceful approach.

"Forgive me my princess…I was only seeking in your happiness. Are you sure this is what you want?" Josh placed a soft hand on her face.

Keanna sighed and moved his hand away to respond. "No this isn't what I wanted or was excited about tonight but…it's for the best. There is nothing I can do about the decision so just drop it." In all honesty she didn't want to give up but she didn't have the patience to be arguing with anyone. Not tonight for that matter.

Joshua nodded and walked Keanna back to another room for some time away from the occurring drama but not before having another glance at the queen he was trained to serve. Atem couldn't help but feel his daughter's pain. She had a damn good point that this was Tea's decision and there is nothing more to be done if the desired response isn't given. So he began to back away from Yugi and Tea.

"Well just know, if that is your choice then I will keep my promise that I made before." Atem reassured.

Romeo, Mana, and Mahad were still in the kitchen over hearing the conversation and watching with disappointed eyes. They had all prepared greatly for this ritual and now it was cancelled. This whole event was planned as the reunion of the royal family. Without the queen, Atem would be a lone working king. Although alone Atem did have great power but he gained even more as a united pair. Yet more importantly this left Keanna without a mother. After a while of listening Mana couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the fuck! She is just leaving Keanna motherless and abandoning her husband! How could she do such things?" Mana whispered harshly to Mahad and Romeo.

"Because Mana, Tea doesn't remember her past life yet and the connections with her and Keanna have been locked away in her memories as with what happened to the king. Also she has another family with the chosen warrior Yugi and he is a worthy man to be with in itself." Mahad answered.

"But that is still bullshit! She does still have feelings for Atem and she is just denying them. And how the hell do you turn down someone like the great pharaoh?"

"I don't know but what's done is done. All we can do now is hope either my brother can win her back or the her highness changes her mind." Romeo whispered to Mana.

"Well just so that the two of you understand since she has a daughter with Yugi that Hanna is a chosen princess. And Yugi is still to be treated with the upmost respect and Tea is also the supreme queen so you know the routine." Mahad reaffirmed.

"Yes Sir." Romeo and Mana said sarcastically in unison.

Mahad couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two but he needed to address the issue at hand to get some information cleared out. The group needed to make sure princess and queen were actually mother and daughter. The priest walked toward Tea and Yugi and placed a firm hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi slighted jumped at the touch but he relaxed when he saw who it was. Yet he figured that his argument over Tea wouldn't be over. But what the magician suggested surprised him.

"Yugi even though the decision of separating Tea from her past has been made she is still queen and she will be treated as one. And with your present relations with her, your daughter is also considered an important heir of royalty and will be titled as an honorary princess. As for you, well you are the chosen warrior of the prophecy so you are near the pharaoh's status. But if you two ever marry you will succeed Atem and Romeo for the throne until either of them conceives a son." Mahad explain.

Yugi's couldn't believe his ears. He didn't expect to be told he and his little family will be treated like royalty. However, this was only the icing on the cake.

"Also since Tea is Teana she will inherit the terms of the royal family contract signed by none other than Atem himself. This will mean that she will collect all of the finances and family treasures to her wishes. In other words you have just become the richest couple in the world." Mana continued.

Yugi and Tea stood there with bugged eyes and they were completely speechless. This was way better than winning any lottery. Hanna had a huge smile on her face and was trying to get her parents out of their trace. The couple simultaneously blinked out of their daze and broke the silence.

"So wait let me get this straight. I am a queen, my daughter is a princess, Yugi is a chosen warrior, and we inherit the royal family riches due to a contract Atem signed." Tea repeated what she was told.

"Yes it's all true and you obtain all the riches since Atem agreed that in his absence the queen herself would obtain all his finances so she can survive without him and it would insure the success of the children. As of right now your account is being settled and you also have the protection of the royal family guard as well as its priests." Mana finished.

Atem was listening to the conversation with his daughter in the back hallway. He couldn't help but feel powerless over the situation. Not only did he lose his love, but also now all of his finances were beyond his reach and he was now officially broke. Yet what concerned him the most was the care of his daughter. If anything he wanted Tea to grasp that she still had some responsibilities with Keanna.

"Brother we can perform a DNA test with the sample of blood obtained from Tea and a swab sample from Keanna to show they are physically mother and daughter. If that is what you desire." Romeo intruded.

Atem slightly jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "For the love of Ra Roman, you could've warned me you were right there. But you say we can provide physical evidence for Tea to see."

"Yes and if anything she will at least act as a mother toward Keanna instead of as a stranger's child."

"Excellent…what did you say you needed?"

"Just a swab from Keanna's mouth, it's a common procedure and completely harmless."

"Alright then, Keanna go with your uncle to get a swab test. I'll be waiting here till you return."

Keanna nodded and went along with Romeo to the car outside. After they left Joshua quickly followed but he had a short word with the king.

"I apologize that the mission was a failure…and that you lost all your money." Joshua sighed and went on his way out the door.

Atem sighed deeply also and gazed upon the young family in front of him. They were all smiling and laughing from the great news they heard. As of now they were all members of the royal family and they were the richest people around.

* * *

**There you have it. For those who didn't get it. The reason Atem and everyone came back was for the royal family reunion and so they can live out full lives. But as you guys can see there are some obstacles...will they be overcome? What will happen between Yugi and Atem? The drama continues! Please review I really wanna hear what you guys think about the big reveal! **

**The next update might take a lil while because I have a lot editing and I've been working on a new story. If you have an open mind and you are interested it is FullMetal Alchemist vs The Boy Who Lived (aka Harry Potter) yes if you are a fan of either I advise you look out for it I'm also making the cover for it myself. BTW I have a poll for another story I might work on but I need more votes before I make my decision so please vote if possible! Thank You and see ya next time! =) **


	19. Chapter 18: Royal Bonds

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Warning there is a slight lime in this one.**

**OMG I'm glad to finally post this fricken chapter. It took forever. Instead of editing it I practically rewrote most of the damn thing. It was a complete prototype of another type of story then the one that I've been publishing. This chapter is a bit longer than the others due to the introduction of some new characters and the enrichment of Romeo's and Lykaon's characters. These guys play a big part in this saga so I want my audience to get a good handle of who they are. The two are long time friends and scenes with them are always a pleasure to write. Keanna and Joshua will also start to get enriched and you will find out a lot about them as the chapters progress. I originally wanted to add Marcus, Mahad, and Mana but it made the chapter more lengthy than it needed to be so if you are wondering where they went just assume they left the house when the party ended to do their own business. The pharaoh's guardians are busy bodies so it's a decent excuse. Anyway enough of me talking read and enjoy!**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 18: Royal Bonds**

All the guardians had left the party to get the royal home ready for the arrival of the king and queen. Romeo agreed to watch Joshua and Keanna for the night since he was taking them to get the DNA test. Lykaon told them about a doctor that would do the procedure for free. But before Romeo could ask anymore questions the Greek left in a rush to the same destination. Romeo was then driving his black Cadillac to the doctor's office Lykaon recommended not too far away from the Mutou home. Keanna and Joshua were together in the back seats discussing important matters.

"Once we get the evidence necessary I'm sure that the Queen will treat you as her daughter even without her old memories." Joshua stated to Keanna.

However, Keanna really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying and simply just staring out the car window. She didn't voice it earlier but she was very pissed off about not being to have her family together again. More than that she was still unable to bond with her mother after twenty-four years. Being permanently young for three thousand years was bad enough. She certainly didn't need this at all. In the back of her mind she wondered how she would have coped if Joshua wasn't there to keep her company all these millennia. Joshua looked upon her with his worrisome emerald colored eyes. He knew how much Keanna's mother meant to her and such a loss would be devastating. In comfort he placed a strong hand over her delicate one and intertwined his long fingers with hers. His thumb was softly caressing the smooth skin of the princess's right hand but still it did little to remove the frown on her face. In turn the young magician took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. He moved away some strands of hair with his middle and index finger and inched his face closer to hers. When he was within centimeters of her lips she smacked him with the back of her free hand.

"I'm not in the mood Joshua." She plainly stated with little emotion in her voice and her eyes the color of blood crimson. Yes, she had inherited her father's death glare.

Joshua rubbed the sore cheek with the free hand as the other was still tangled with Keanna. But she then removed her hand to fold her arms. Her body was now turned away from him. It was now obvious her highness was quite upset.

"My princess…" Joshua was cut short.

"Fuck the formalities already." She cursed in ancient Egyptian.

Yup she was pissed.

Romeo felt it would be unwise to butt in on the conversation or tell Keanna to watch her language. He was guessing that the decision made by Tea clearly upset the princess since she was so used to always having her mother by her side before she left.

Joshua sighed and tried once more. "Keanna I …I know you must be upset about what happened back there but you did say it was best to leave things be."

Keanna turned her head to face him, the crimson glow her eyes emitted starting to dim. "I know but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Whatever, I'll get over it soon enough at least I have my father and I can finally age normally."

Joshua couldn't help but smile. "I think you forgot something love."

"What did I forget?" She retorted rolling her eyes.

Joshua undid his seatbelt and moved closer to enclose the young princess in his arms. "You also have me and I will never ever leave your side again. I don't care what others ask of me for I must have you within reach. I am your loyal priest and personal guardian after all."

Keanna tried to force back a smile from her boyfriend's sudden advance but she failed and even let out a cute giggle as he caressed her arms.

"Josh stop it…" She was cut short.

Joshua's smirk grew wider. "Why should I my love? I see you are smiling now so I have done my job."

"Well I guess so…but can I ask you something?"

"Anything my princess desires."

"Would you not look at me as if I were higher than you in the food chain? We stand as equals and there is no reason for you to see me as such high end royalty."

Joshua tightened his hold around Keanna slightly. "Perhaps but I do not just see you as royalty but you are my lover and that alone makes you my top priority."

A bright blush crept up the youth's dark tanned cheeks at the statement and she tried to think of a come back but was at an overall loss for words. Joshua kissed her cheek and inhaled the sweet fragrance of her perfume.

"I see I've left my princess speechless."

"Yeah, and I think we have arrived to our destination if I'm reading that sign right." Keanna pointed to a sign outside stating Dr. Priest's Private Health Office.

Romeo parked the vehicle in the back parking lot of the center and the trio stepped out. After the beep from the car locking mechanism sounded they all entered the building. Romeo asked for the teens to wait in the sitting room while he requested the doctor's presence. The teens took a seat on the plastic covered chairs lined along the wall. The waiting area looked more inviting than most doctors offices. To the trio's surprise Lykaon had arrived there early and was in the registration office. The wolf king didn't notice the three entering the building since he was busy making out with the woman working at the front desk. It appeared he tried to cover up the glass window between the waiting room and clerk's office with his trench coat but the sleeves couldn't completely cover the ghastly sight. Joshua and Keanna looked as if they were going to turn green when the noticed Lykaon going for the woman's button down shirt. Romeo had enough of the sight and decided to stop the nonsense. To his luck the door was still unlocked probably from Lykaon's intrusion. But before he could open the door a menacing growl came from the corner of the room. Romeo's crimson eyes darted around the room to find the origin of the strange sound. Another growl erupted from the creatures throat as it reveal itself. Silvery moonlight colored fur covered the beast's body with reddish brown ears, sharp brown claws emerged from its large paws, golden eyes glowed brightly, and its lush long tail swayed with dangerous beauty. The large wolf curled its lips up showing deadly fangs at Romeo. Keanna observed the wolf closely and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oh my gosh Silver Fang I didn't know you were here!" She started walking to the canine.

Silver Fang darted his head to the voice and immediately dropped its tense features. Black pupils filled the once blank golden eyes surprised to see the girl after so many years. Last time he saw the girl was before the Queen was sent away. His tail swayed with excited as he ran to the princess. Jumping on its hind legs he vigorously licked Keanna's cheek. She giggled at the wolf's touch and ruffled his ears.

"Okay boy get down." She commanded.

The wolf did as commanded sitting down bowing his head slightly.

"This is a great pleasure to see the arrival of the high princess. It's been over two decades since I last saw you." Silver Fang spoke in a noble voice.

Romeo smirked as he was now finally able to open the door to the clerk's office. 'I remember that old dog. Glad to see he can still talk in this world.' He slowly turned the knob and peered into the office to view the horror within. Lykaon had his hands up the woman's skirt and her shirt was unbuttoned half way. It was obvious what his hand was doing by the reactions the clerk was giving him. He muffled her moans with his aggressive kisses only letting her go for breaths of air before smothering the woman's lip again. Romeo couldn't let this little porno go on any farther and fully swung open the door making a loud thud finally getting the couple back to their senses. The black haired woman was flushed from embarrassment and her arousal from the activities she was involved in seconds ago. Lykaon's mouth shinned from his partners lip gloss and looked quite upset from the sudden interruption.

"You know you could've let me know that you showed up or knocked on the door instead of busting in like that." Lykaon started wiping his mouth of the gloss with his shirt sleeve.

Romeo rolled his eyes and tried looking away from the clerk who was fixing up her shirt and hair. He had to admit she did seemed tempting. Her scent wasn't human either. His friend was a very lucky man to stumble onto a literal bitch. 'Hmm I wonder what breed she is...' Romeo smirked in thought. Lykaon noticed Romeo's gaze at the woman he was 'playing' with and a growl escaped his throat.

Romeo snapped his eyes back to the Greek. "Sorry about that I must admit she is a nice smelling bitch. By the way your coat isn't the best way to cover a glass window. You almost made the kids puke."

Lykaon chuckled. "Then I deeply apologize for my indecency. Again I didn't know you guys would get here so fast."

"You could have warned me when you left the house also. One minute you were talking to my brother the next minute you were here." Romeo folded his arms and tilted head to the woman fidgeting for her paperwork. "She your girl?"

Lykaon smiled. "Yeah we hooked about a week ago. My son hired her and when I met her I just couldn't resist. Her name is Yumi."

The woman turned around hearing her name. "What about me?"

"Its nothing love. Hey could you do me a favor and call my son. I'm guessing he is needed for the DNA test."

"You heard that my brother agreed to my suggestion I presume." Romeo looked surprised.

"No, I just figured this would happen and that is why I suggested this place. I don't blame the woman though. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't know what to believe either. Just be glad she didn't freak out that she has two kids and is the high Queen."

"Very true..." Romeo nodded and was about left the room to get Keanna. "How long will the doctor be?"

Yumi was still in a daze but managed to give a response. "He should be here in a few minutes." She bit her bruised lips. "I'm terribly sorry about what you had to see it was completely unprofessional and I will make sure this never happens again just please don't tell my boss."

Romeo smirked. "Don't worry about it sweet cheeks my lips are sealed. To be totally honest if you weren't with wolf boy I'd ask you if you free tonight."

Yumi blushed deeply. Her eyes traveled over the Egyptian's form. She had to admit he was hot and was very flattered that he was going to ask her out. Most likely for a late night romp. 'Well, Lykaon and I aren't completely serious so...' Her senses then got to her and realized that it would be extremely fucked up if she left Lykaon for this stranger. But perhaps if her and Lykaon didn't work out she would try to go to this new man. Just then he gave her all the more reason to keep him in her thoughts. Drawing his face closer to hers, he lent out his hand which was holding a business card he retrieved from his coat pocket.

"If you are more interested in a jackal of the Nile than the Arcadian wolf just give me call. By the way I can't help but wonder you smell that of a canine. Shape shifter or beast warrior?"

"Beast warrior, Nin-ken dog actually." She tried to hide her blush. "I got it from my father and he taught me material arts."

Romeo gave a sexy smile. "Very nice I like dogs. Especially ones that can kick my ass. Remind me never to piss you. Pleasure to meet you darling." He then left the room only to receive a death glare from Lykaon.

"Fucking jackals always picking on the larger predators prey." Lykaon muttered under his breath.

The teenagers were still waiting patiently in the registration room. Romeo was actually surprised that Joshua wasn't kidding at all when he mentioned never leaving the princess's side. He was even more surprised to see the beast that was about to tear his head off on his back getting a belly rub from Keanna.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes." Romeo called out.

Keanna looked up. "Hey how are we going to do this DNA test without my mom here?"

"Don't worry about that." He pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket. "I managed to get a strand of hair when I greeted her. I figured that we would have to do this so I did what was necessary."

A door from the back hall way opened up and the man dressed in brown dress pants and a white shirt entered the waiting room. He greeted Yumi and his father Lykaon that were still in the clerk office. It was hard to believe that he was Lykaon's son since they were of the same age. The doctor looked fairly handsome with his flawless ivory skin. A good amount of black hair rested on his head complementing his light blue eyes. He was the spitting image of his father minus the facial hair.

"Hello everyone I'm Dr. Lionel Priest. I heard you guys needed a quick DNA test." The doctor extended his hand to everyone.

"Yeah we need you to test Keanna and this hair from her mother." Romeo gave him the plastic bag.

Lionel took the bag giving a confused expression. "Why is DNA test required if you already know the two are related?"

Lykaon walked out of the clerk's office. "They are part of the royal reunion I was talking about."

"Oh I see and I'm guessing this is the worst case scenario you spoke of?" Lionel suggested.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Lykaon motioned to the Keanna. "She needs her mother so we need proof so that she can accept the child as her own."

"All right no problem. You may all come with to my office just down the hall."

They group walked into the doctor's check up room. It was plain with the usual health and anatomy posters.

"If you would be so kind to take a seat here Keanna." Lionel placed his hand on the wax paper covered cushion.

The teen lifted herself up on the seat as instructed and noticed the box of syringes in the corner of the room. She figured she wasn't going to like this one bit. Most DNA tests involve taking blood samples.

"So do you want me to roll up my sleeve?" Keanna asked looking a little nervous.

"Oh no, there isn't any need to take any blood. All that needs to be done is a swab of your mouth. Take this cotton swab and rub it on the inner side of your cheek." Lionel explained.

"Oh okay I didn't know it was that easy."

After swabbing her mouth, the sample was then taken away for further testing. Joshua then escorted her out of the doctor's office and made their way back to waiting room. Silver Fang was still laying on the floor patiently waiting for Keanna. He stood up at her arrival slowly walking to her side. Keanna smiled and pat the wolf's head. He licked her hand gently while looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey who was the one taking care of Fang?" Keanna asked aloud.

Lykaon walked over to pet the wolf. "I've been watching over your friend. Your grandfather dropped him off in my care. He said the dog didn't like being home alone."

Joshua looked at the beast and remembered he was a gift given to Keanna from her mother. The wolf had been a loyal friend of the family for millennia.

"Hey if it will make you feel better we can take Silver Fang with us." Josh suggested.

Keanna's eyes widen. "Really? Is that okay with my uncle? I heard we are sleeping at his place tonight."

Romeo nodded. "It's a temporary apartment I'm renting out for the time being. As long as he doesn't wreck the place."

Silver Fang growled. "Hey I'm not some stupid dog that chews or pisses on everything."

Romeo chuckled as he took a seat. He knew that the test might take a while so he grabbed a magazine to read. Sighing deeply he prayed that his brother was doing all right.

Back at the Mutou household Yugi and Atem were discussing the important matters that involved Tea also being Atem's wife. Tea was in the living room with her daughter Hanna and they were watching a movie while the men talked. The poor child did not deserve to be in anymore of the mess than she needed to be.

"So if the test comes back positive we will agree to help raise Keanna and Tea will try her best to be her mother. If not we will only agree to the assisting but not full parenthood of the teenager since she would be in your full custody without her mother. Either way we agree not abandon your child. Both of our daughters have been through a lot and don't deserve us to acting immature about this. And as far as your marriage with Tea goes… well I have interests to later on tie the knot and that means you'll have to be removed from documentation." Yugi sighed knowing he was basically telling his friend to back off. He feared something like this would happen just not to the point of asking Atem to divorce his wife. That part wasn't something even Yugi was comfortable with since Atem hadn't seen his beloved in millennia.

Atem sighed. "Look I know you have a connection with Tea now but… I don't know if I can truly part with my wife." He started to tear. "I haven't felt the warmth of her love in so long and when I finally find her again she is taken away from my grasp. She, Keanna, and Roman are all the family I have left. Besides a divorce between us can only be settled by consulting the Divine Counsel."

Yugi raised his brow. "Who the hell is the Divine Counsel? And why would divorce be more complicated than it already is?"

"The counsel is a group of high ranking leaders and even divine beings who are in control of the great royal families. My family is number one on that list so members are consulted in relationships. You will need to speak with them or a representative to sign off on the deal."

"Well, I need your own consent and signature first but it sounds like you have a small problem with letting go. Not that I totally blame you on that part."

Atem didn't know what to say to that. "Well what did you expect Yugi…for me just to say go ahead cause I don't want my wife anymore. I love her with all my being and I can't just tell my heart to discard these feelings." His eyes darted to where Tea was sitting with her daughter. "But I can't force her to have feelings for me again either so there is really nothing I can do and I can't have you apart from your loved ones as I was so I'll agree to your terms."

The house phone then rang loudly. Atem went to get it when he saw his brother's caller ID pop up.

"Hello…yes it is…okay…yes Roman I'm fine…and you what…why that's excellent...sure I don't mind her staying with you, I'd actually prefer it at the moment as we have no space here…of course…thank you brother this is much appreciated." Atem then hung up the phone.

"You got the results?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, they are positive. Now lets see how Tea responds."

Atem walked towards Tea and asked for her attention. A slight smile now brightened his once gloomy expression from a few moments ago. He took a seat and told her the miraculous news.

"Tea according to the test results Roman had just reported to me Keanna is your blood daughter…our daughter." He couldn't help but take a soothing grasp of the woman's hand.

"So wait…I'm really, truly Teana then…since I'm actually Keanna's biological mother." Tea confirmed.

"Yes, and with that it is highly recommended that you get your memories back if anything." Atem's frown returned. "She hasn't seen you in over two decades and I think you owe it to our daughter to remember who she is. Hell I have all my memories and I don't know who she is yet."

She was shocked as anyone would be to hear they had another child. "I guess it would be best that I get my memories for Keanna's sake. I don't want her to be in anymore pain."

"I'm glad we agree on that much." Atem added.

"So what does that make me…her step father?" Yugi questioned.

"I would have you as her god father Yugi." Atem suggested.

"Wow really, thanks it is an honor."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides you would be best to help her if something ever happened to me." Atem paused to gather his thoughts. "I know you would prefer for Tea to stay the way she is but she needs her memories. She is like me and deserves to know who she really is. You all helped me in my journey for the truth so I intend to do the same for her."

Yugi started to realize more and more that Atem would have a point but deep down he had one great fear. He feared that when Tea regained her past memories that her love for Atem would surface once again and that she would leave him. Yet he couldn't blame for such a fate to occur because of what happened to Atem's family. 'But whose family comes first his or mine? Hell, what would make Tea most happy?' Yugi thought deeply.

"Well, like I keep saying it's the woman's decision when this will happen so I'm not going to push the woman. My wife has always been stubborn and liked taking her time with any sort of procedure." Atem smiled at the past memories. He still couldn't believe that even without knowing who Tea really was that he fell in love with her just like he did millennia ago. In all honesty he wouldn't change a thing about her. Atem loved her no matter who she was or what time period they were in as long as she remained in his life. His eyes then wandered to Tea as if waiting to get a response from her.

Tea couldn't help but feel extremely confused about what to do next. Not to mention how tired she was from this insanely long day. "Look it's getting late I think that we should all head to bed and talk about this matter tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and took Hanna to a guest room near their own room. Atem was already prepping up the couch for himself when Yugi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey where is your daughter? I thought she was going to be with you."

"She is with my brother and her partner Joshua. There isn't enough room here so it was best she stayed with her uncle for the night. Romeo also mentioned that tomorrow we will heading to the royal mansion. There we will prepare to see the Divine Council." Atem explained.

Yugi nodded before heading upstairs for the night. Twenty minutes had past as Atem was now laying on his make shift bed on the sofa. He couldn't help but hear the noises of Hanna giggling in delight as her father told her stories of their past adventures. A smile came upon his lips for he loved the sound of a child's laughter…a sound he so dearly missed and would love nothing more than to experience again. Even to hear Tea's laugh was torturous. Clenching his fists, he had difficulty dealing with the fact his wife was with another man...his best friend. Should he be angry or be happy? If anything was clear, he was for certainly not happy with this situation. Hell not too long ago he was sexually assaulting Tea in a drunken fit. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy feeling his lips upon hers. Shuddering to the memory his hand began to travel south until he stopped himself. Oh hell no ...he wasn't going to do that on Yugi's couch. Maybe a trip to the bathroom was in order. Then again there was a chance he might to clean up a mess if he wasn't paying attention to where 'it' was pointed. He flushed at the thought of planning when and where he should 'entertain himself'. Atem felt like he was a teenager again pleasuring himself whenever Teana was out busy. Now his reason was...well, he didn't have anything better to do to provide release to his 'tension'. At the back of his mind, he pondered if being part beast was making this worse than it needed to be. In conclusion to his thoughts he figured it was just to put blame somewhere else aside from his overactive sex drive. Fuck hormones who needed them in times like this. Turning over to make sure anyone who walked down to use the bathroom didn't see his 'tension', Atem settled on trying to get some rest.

"If only I could hold my queen in my arms or even just to feel the warmth of her presence by my side." Atem sighed deeply before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Wow Atem seems to have a lot of trouble trying to ease his wandering mind. Who doesn't though? I know I don't XD I'm hoping editing the next chapter won't be so difficult and I should update sooner. If I don't sorry it's because I'm writing two new stories. One I really need published soon before I go to Comic-Con in October. ****W00t! Btw some people might want to know why I brought in Silver Fang as a new character. Well, I was inspired by the idea from the Wakening the Dragons arc with Chris having a pet wolf and it turned out to be silver fang. Originally there was just supposed to be a royal family dog, you know like a presidential pet, but I thought it would be more appropriate to have a duel monster so I choose Silver Fang. I picked him since he was a part of Yugi's deck and that I genuinely like the monster a lot.**

**Anyway wanna hear what you guys think of what is going on so far Plz review =)**


	20. Chapter 19 Hopes & Dreams

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Hey everybody I'm back on track for a little bit. I'm running out of pre written chapters so after a little while it might start taking longer to update but I promise to get this story done as soon as I can. This chapter is shorter than normally but it has quite the surprise. Warning this has a LEMON. Yes, my first lemon... Well, not really I've written quite a few but this is the first lemon I'm publishing. It is part of a flashback so you get right into the 'action'. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it in half and this will just be a filler. It is basically explaining Atem's situation like the end of the last chapter with a really cute moment involving Hanna. I have a good feeling about this chapter so enjoy! =D**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 19: Hopes & Dreams**

Not a light was on, as the household remained quiet during the midnight hours. Yet Atem was restless despite this silence. For his subconscious took over his mind and sent waves of emotion throughout his being. He occasionally shivered in response to the dream's intensity. The vision that captured the ex king was that of another memory. Its display seemed so surreal that he swore he was currently in that time frame.

_Teana laid beneath Atem on their soft king sized bed. The curtains had all been tied together so no one would dare interfere with the occurring actions. Only a small thin sheet covered their connected waists for despite the desert's chill the room seemed all too hot. Soft moans and groans escaped the couples' throats as the ecstasy increased to higher levels with the passing minutes. The bed frame was constructed well for it did not creek or shake too loudly in the presence of wild movements. In quiet moments the slapping of sweat-beaded moist skin could be heard in a well kept rhythm. _

_It was a night as many others, but the eventual outcome would be different. Yet for the meantime it was a moment of tender intimacy for the young married couple. They had been at it for about twenty minutes and this was only the beginning of round one. Atem was keeping a steady pace at a median speed…not too slow but not too fast either. He wanted to prolong their pleasure for as long as he could. Teana matched his rhythm with the grinding of her hips against his soothing thrusts. The prince slowed down for a few moments to angle his hips giving his love a warm smile and dipping his head to give a passionate kiss. His hips moved tortuously slow in circular motion sweeping his hard organ over all his lover's sweet spots. Upon hitting her sweet area yet again damp hot walls began to close around him. A smirk graced the prince's lips. He was no longer going to hold back. After slowly retracting his member he slammed back with full force and increased his pace. Now the bed was creaking more and Teana's moans grew louder. Her body shook in an upward motion from the force and speed she received from her passionate partner. Within a few moments all actions ceased as both reached their peak. Atem groaned like a wild animal before panting for his breathe._

_Teana enjoyed his movements whether gentle or rough for he was wise in these acts. She was tired from starting off their dance with vigorous fast movements due to built up tensions. The lovers were still connected and ready for another go. Firing lips crashed into each other, tongues wrestling with explosive passion. After breaking the connection of lips Teana ignored her tiredness flipping Atem over to take control. He didn't protest to the advance but he couldn't help but to grab the woman's hip to start her movements. She bent over to connect their mouths once again starting her movements at a steady rhythm. However, with Atem thrusting upward the pace became hard and more penetrating. Driving deeper into desires their actions became more wild and animalistic. Shifting positions constantly until meeting at the missionary position for the last moments. Atem's energy had mostly been drained but he ignored the cry of his aching muscles and continued onward. This was the last of his thrusts and he gave it his best. Using the power in his legs to propel the mounts allowed the couples bodies to be satisfied as they cried in pure bliss. His royal seed split again covering the princess's precious womb._

_Exhausted, the two lay on their sides staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Teana couldn't help but laugh at their situation for they looked worse than over worked dogs panting for air. Atem made the same gesture and pulled his wife close to him. Wrapping his muscular arms around the princess's slender curvy waist gave Teana a feeling of warmth in the display of affection. Their lips met once more in a passionate embrace before breaking and drifting off into a deep sleep._

Atem couldn't help but feel aroused at the memory of the one of last times he laid with his love in such a way. That night was the conception of their daughter Keanna. A night he has always cherished for the pleasure in brought for both was not matched by other experiences. Sadly what made things worse was the simple fact that the woman he loves so dearly was up stairs laying in bed with his best friend. This new thought a tear broke through the shuteyes and traveled down Atem's cheek. Little Hanna was just coming out the restroom downstairs and she couldn't help but notice restless man on the sofa. Now he was shaking slightly which became noticeable even in the dark. The girl thought Atem was cold so she brought up the blanket a little more over his shoulders and then felt something wet on her hand. She had only slightly brushed his cheek when she felt the wet trail left behind from the tears.

In concern Hanna gently poked Atem to get his attention. After a few moments he opened his eyes and upon noticing the child he gave her a warm smile. He rubbed his eyes to get them fully open and shifted position to talk to her.

"Is something wrong little princess? Why are you up at such hours of the night?" Atem asked in a soft tone.

Hanna smiled at the nickname he gave her. "No, I had to go to the bathroom. But I saw you shivering and I thought you were cold. When I pulled the blanket up your face, it was wet with tears. I wanted to know why you are crying in your dreams?"

Atem couldn't help but feel touched by the child's act of kindness. "Well I would love to share…but…"

"But what? You can tell me anything mister. I know how to keep secrets."

Atem chuckled. "Perhaps but these matters are complicated and you would be too young to understand the dilemma I'm going through."

Hanna giggled and raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Yami I know what is really wrong."

Surprised to hear his old nickname he too shot up his brow. "Oh really …so then tell me Hanna."

"You really like my mommy. In fact by the way you talk to her I'm sure you must love her a lot."

The ex-pharaoh sat there speechless that even a five year old little girl figured him out so quickly. "H-h-how much else do you know?"

"Lots really…like how Keanna is my older half sister. Also that you and mommy used to be married."

His eyes were about to bug out his head. "Woah…who told you all of this information."

Hanna giggled again. "Well, Lykaon told me most of what I know but you liking my mom is really obvious."

Atem was now surprised how smart this girl was. She understood the situation at hand and she had a rich vocabulary. "I see Lykaon has raised you to be quite intelligent. Yet you should not concern yourself with these matters. Besides my problems aren't going to be fixed the way I desire them to so it is best we leave them be."

Hanna looked at him with sympathy. "Why don't you just talk to mommy about it?"

"Answer me this then…do you want your parents to be separated and to be living with your mother and me?"

She knew right where this guy was going with the conversation. He was testing her ability to understand and reason with what is best for everyone. She then sighed knowing he would want her mother to be with her own father and not a stranger. "I would want to have mom and dad together. But I don't want you to be so sad and the same goes for big sister."

"I'm sorry princess but this is the only way. Your mother refuses my advances. And as for Keanna…I really don't know what to do with her but I'll find some way. I guess it really is time for me to let go of the past."

Hanna then hugged Atem. "Don't ever say that! Everyone deserves to be happy and loved. Besides holding all this stuff in is never a good thing. Whether you let go or want to keep trying you gotta just be yourself."

Atem gently pushed her off of him and stared into the girl's eyes. A tear threatened to fall from his eyes. "You look so much like your mother with those beautiful sapphire eyes. You are also incredibly kind to a stranger such as me. And so I wonder why you would ever show such love for someone you barely know?"

"Well Lykaon would always tell me stories of how you saved the world countless times and how you bravely faced bad guys. I thought of you as a hero and …well he told me that you saved my mom a lot. So I wanted to thank you for that. I can tell you are a good person…Atem."

Atem was about to say something back but the he held in the thought. Only a sense of hope filled his being. At least one person understood him…and it was Yugi's own daughter no less. He smiled and nodded. "You are wise child…and yet so kind for I haven't heard such noble words from a youngling such as you. Well perhaps there is hope but until then I think your parents would appreciate it if you got your beauty sleep. Also let us keep this little talk we had to ourselves, alright."

"Okay then I'll keep it a secret. Night Atem." Hanna then strolled off to her room.

Atem watched the small girl enter the room and close the door. A small smile curved his lips at the little bundle of joy. The younglings always knew how to be in pure bliss despite any situation. But Atem couldn't seem to ignore that strong wanting to be by Tea's side this evening. He had truly felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner that she was in fact his wife all along. The little girl's words rang through his mind. That there was hope for happiness and to just be himself. His true self would fight for Tea's love at any costs. But his promise to Yugi held him back. It wasn't any better holding in his feelings. Besides he had a family to take care of and as a husband it was his job to protect and keep everyone together. Nonetheless Atem went back into a deep slumber but the next dream would reveal a darker aspect of him.

* * *

**Because I'm really busy writing a bunch of stories and doing other things I'm not going to update this until either I finish another 5 chapters or I get anywhere between 5 or 10 reviews. I do prefer to get the reviews as the chapters will take a while. As the story comes to close at where I left off in my word document I want to make sure the end is done just right. So plz R&R and I hope to see you guys soon =)**


	21. Chapter 20: Untold Truths

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**OMFG I BACK! SOOOOOO sorry about the really late update, the past ****several months have been crazy both stress and awesomeness & let's not forget Hurricane Sandy ...lost power for like a week. School work is also a bitch I'm sure my fellow readers and writers can relate. I also had a lot of down time just didn't feel like doing anything or everything was irritating. But no worries I'm fine now and trying to get back into my writing and editing this story. I have been working on another fanfics since I have a restless imagination. LOL Um as far as awesomeness I was at New York Comic Con in October Friday and Saturday. Amazing experience I saw incredible panels and cosplays. But the holy grail was seeing STAN LEE. Just wow. Anyway who cares about me you should get the point I've been very busy. **

**As for this chapter...the longest one I have written so far with a lot of explanation into many of the characters. Both main and OC, in particular the OC's Joshua and Marcus get a big flashback. Also a very interesting conversation between Yugi and Atem is featured. Despite it being such a pain in my ass I enjoyed writing so much detail revealing in depth conflicts and important background information. The plot and various subplots might start coming together in this chapter and definitely later on. As a side note for why this thing is so friggen huge I couldn't find a reasonable place to cut the thing and I figured after such a long wait you guys deserved a nice treat so this really long in-depth chapter might be worth it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS So I'll be quiet now I want you guys to get into this story as it FINALLY is progressing again. **

**Author Note: I will be proofreading my story several times over and fixing up any and hopefully all grammar mistakes or misplaced details. FYI I am using the manga and Japanese refernce that Atem is from 3000 years ago not 5000 so if I wrote that anywhere I apologize and will fix ASAP. This might be another reason updates are slow but I will try my best. Also note I might be busy with the new Assassin's Creed 3 (so don't say I didn't warn you & yes I'm a gamer girl) Thank You for those who have been patient and sticking by me. Now please R&R and most importantly enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 20: Untold Truths**

The ex-king tossed and turned in distress of his new occurring nightmare.

_Tea was seated in the living room watching the news report when a dark figure slowly entered the home. It took great care not to alarm the woman from her position. The footsteps could barely be heard over the volume of the television. Through crimson eyes the creature watched the brunette. Sniffing with his snout the beast took in her enticing scent that drove him mad. He wanted her now. With the news report over and Tea had gotten up from her seat to do some quick errands. In moments of turning around she came face to face with the intruding creature._

"_Oh Atem what are you doing here…in that from?" Tea pondered, eyes displaying her shock._

_The beast snorted,crimsons eyes traveling up and down her curved form. "I'm here to re-claim my queen."_

_Before she could respond, he picked her up and tossed her on the sofa. In such a quick moment she was at his mercy. He growled in arousal as he collided his thick wolf lips with hers. Surprisingly she didn't scream as he had his way with her. Yet the sight grew more disturbing when Tea turned beastly as well. Their motives and movements from there on were completely animalistic and anything but human. Fur flinging in the air and howls dispersing __throughout the home was more than enough for Atem to see in his mind's eye. _

The dream then faded as someone shook him. Atem opened his eyes to see the person awaking him. It was a very concerned Yugi.

"Yo Atem are you okay cause you were shaking in your sleep." Yugi questioned in worry of his friend's well being.

Atem blinked. "Yes Yugi I'm fine it was just memories…"

Yugi backed up and looked at the man with puzzled violet eyes.

"Why would you act like you are having a nightmare from memories?"

Atem knew that it was a partial lie but his dream before did give him an intense reaction. But it was Yugi's daughter who confronted him about that one. "Because they are of good times that will never happen again. In turn they are also like nightmares."

"Oh…well your brother called not too long ago and he said he'll be picking us up. The home built for us isn't too far away from here."

Atem shifted into a sitting position but something didn't feel right. His shirt was sticky and cold. Upon looking down, Atem saw his grey tank top soaked in cold sweat. In a swift motion he removed the damp piece of clothing without thinking to notice Tea was right behind him. Tea felt heat rising to cheeks at the sight of Atem's sculpted muscular back. Yugi felt the immediate tension in the room and thought for it to wise that he leave Atem and Tea to talk amongst themselves. He turned heel to go check up on his daughter in the guest room upstairs after giving Tea a quick kiss on the cheek. As for Tea, barely noticed the contact since her mind was in another realm staring at Atem's physical perfection. She was surprised that even in another relationship she still found the pharaoh the hottest thing since the sun. Now that is saying something...

"Uh… morning Atem…" Tea said sheepishly.

Atem turned to face Tea but soon covered his chest with his arms. "Oh Tea good morning. Uh forgive me for my appearance but my tank was completely soaked."

Tea giggled. "May I ask why you were damp?"

"I had a distressing dream and distant memories of better times so my body overreacted while I didn't notice."

"What were the dreams about?"

Atem sighed deeply. "If I told you… you would never look at me the same way. Neither would you ever feel safe around me."

Tea put a gentle hand on his strong shoulder. "Look you can tell me. I'm not going to be offended like Yugi would."

"Well it was about you and I… when we were young during our years as prince and princess…husband and wife."

"Oh…you really miss those times don't you…and that former version of myself." Tea gazed into Atem's eyes.

Atem turned his head to look upon the ground. "Of course I do…but you are the same as you were back then. The only difference is that your skin color changed and well…you don't love me the same way anymore. Besides I see you are most happy with Yugi and that's all that matters to me…that you have what you want."

Tea was always amazed by the man's poetic words of unselfishness and kindness. "Atem I've never met a man more remarkable then yourself. And I really don't know what to say…"

Atem smiled slightly. "There is no need to do so anyway."

"Yeah but…I still can't believe we are actually married or were married anyway. And that Keanna is our daughter from three thousand years ago. How..." She stopped herself as Atem began to reply.

"Well you won't have to worry about our marriage for too long and as for Keanna we'll need to figure out a plan for that. But I will care for her in your absence and lack of memory."

Tea couldn't help but feel that she was taking too much from Atem's life at this point. "Look Atem as her mother I have to learn to be just that…she needs both of us. And I don't want her to miss out on having a proper family environment."

"A 'proper family' …well I think that is a lost cause since a proper family would have mother and father as a couple…"

She stopped him. "Atem… I …"

He then walked off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Tea felt guilty for his state of being. Things would have so much different had they been notified sooner. Especially when she was so deeply in love with the man. Then again, she wondered if she ever truly stopped loving Atem. Yugi told her years ago that she need not stop doing so, but that was when they thought he was gone forever. So what about now? She would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing for Atem. If anything she was certainly physically attracted to him. 'Should probably be careful not to be drunk and alone with the guy...' Tea mentally noted.**  
**

Meanwhile in the restroom Atem stood at the sink, panting heavily while looking into the mirror. He noticed his canines grew to a considerable length. His eyes also became its crimson hue from many years ago. All of his muscles had growth tense and stiff. The inner beast in Atem was growing hungry. And this hunger was a great lust of none other than for the woman outside. Man, he wanted her so bad. Another surge of desire coursed throughout his body. Certain parts of his were reacting in ways he was hoping no one would notice whenever he left the bathroom. Thank Ra for dark colored boxers.

A sudden knock was heard from the outside of room. Atem began to wash his face and tried to act normal when Yugi opened the door. Yugi looked between confused and pissed off with a note held in his hand. Mahad wrote the letter and it was found on the floor, probably left by accident. Surely no one aside from those involved with royal affairs were meant to possess the letter.

"Hey Atem what the fuck is this?" Yugi asked sarcastically thinking his friend would know.

Atem read the note, which was addressed to his brother, that the reason the reunion failed was the fault of the Ishtar family not providing the information sooner. In all honesty with everything that happened with the tomb keeper family, he wasn't that surprised about them forgetting to provide one of the most important pieces of information. Such as the identity and location of his wife, but the fates were always cruel and unpredictable.

"This is a note stating:

_Dear Roman,_

_I have recently learned that this mission has failed because of the Ishtar family failing to provide the information of the Queen's location and the inconvenience of the latter man being involved with her majesty. The conceived daughter ultimately was determined as the counter weight of the balance in this royal reunion. This princess is to be treated with the upmost respect and protected at all means. The Council sends its sincerest thanks for adopting the child and transporting her safely into Lykaon's care. There will be a watch for the chance of the King and Queen consummating or any other sort of activities that signifies their relationship becoming as it once was. The arrangement sent up for the them is to be altered for the newcomer and his child. Note that the watch on the pharaoh will be at its upmost importance on this day. Many speculate based on what had occurred on the night of Atem's so called assault on her highness while intoxicated, raises high possibility that if both under the influence or under any emotional distress would result in the mentioned consummation. From that could lead into many possibilities from simple re-kindling to conception of another heir. _

_ Sincerely, Priest Mahad..."_

Yugi's brow lifted. "I read that as clearly as you did. But what I asked was for an explanation. Such as when the hell was I the quoted 'inconvenient latter man' huh? And why the great speculation of possible consummation? Is it not agreed that you are not to do such things with _MY_ girlfriend? Not to mention this royal reunion seems to have been planned out much longer than what has been said since the Ishtars supposedly had forgotten to tell us this information."

Atem understood Yugi's agitation. But was surprised to see him as so. His anger reminded Atem of himself when his temper would flare up. From that he concluded that he and Yugi would always have great similarities. "I understand why you are upset and I will address the matters myself. As far as the issues in this letter are concerned, I too was completely unaware of how long this plan had been going on and you need not worry about Tea and I involved in any form of consummation. If anything I will be sure to keep my distance or even write a contract. How does that sound?"

The air was thick enough to cut a knife clean though it. Nothing but tension existed between the two males. Their eyes engaged in a sort of duel to see who could be trusted. Yugi was already having a hard time dealing with the fact that he could be doing a lot of harm to his best friend and his daughter. Then on the other side of the coin he had a sort of rivalry with Atem in winning over Tea's heart. This always stayed fresh on his mind as he remembered telling Tea many years ago that she never had to stop loving Atem. The memory that used to be cherished as an act of great consideration and sympathy toward the grieving woman was now a thought that unnerved him, making him ever more paranoid by the day. Atem finally turned his gaze away as he could practically hear almost every thought in his former partner's mind. The silence was finally broken.

"I'm good with that. But I'm not saying you have to completely stay away from her. I know you love her and all, but she is one of your best friends and I would never what to take that away from you. I've put you through enough shit as it is..."

"And yet as of lately all your anger is placed towards me..." Atem raised his brow as well. He wasn't one to start arguments but he was not about to let Yugi use him as a punching bag. He already had enough abuse from his enemies.

"Yeah well..." Yugi sighed not sure of what to say. "I don't mean to have so much anger its just that I've been on edge lately and I've felt..."

"Jealous." Atem finished his sentence with closed eyes.

"Yeah. How did you..."

Atem answered again. "Your mind link is like an open book with large red print at the moment. You are so caught up in nervousness and paranoia over the fact that Tea and I are technically married and your fear that whenever she regains her memories she will leave you for me, is projecting all this negative energy all over the place. Almost every thought, memory, and feeling is just swimming in the air and I just so happen to be very sensitive to all of it."

"Sorry I'm not used to having a mind link with you like we did before."

"You know there is no need to have so much jealously over the fact Tea is my bride at the moment. And I also know that you have plans for asking Tea's hand in..."

"All right I get! Just shut up." Violet eyes gazed around the room to make sure Tea didn't hear the last part. "Besides do you know how many times I have asked her that friggen question?"

Atem already knew the answer as if Yugi had planned out this entire conversation. But it was just the unchecked thoughts left astray in their mind link. "I'll take it five times not including the time you..." Atem grimaced at the graphic image he picked up. "For Ra's sake Yugi please keep you mind link in check. I don't need to know the details of your bedroom affairs. I'm surprised you used that method in attempt to persuade her though."

"Hey a guy can get pretty desperate when he is in love. Especially when it comes to asking his dream girl to be a permanent part of his life. That image you saw was when we were still broken up. Occasionally we meet to relieve certain tensions if you will. Later on realizing we were becoming too attached we just decided to get back together." Yugi's lips curled into a smile. "Hell I was planning on having another baby with her. Ya know try at being a parent again from scratch. And have that typical family environment. I always saw her as being a wonderful mother."

Atem was incredibly touched by his friend's statement. They really were similar. He was at least happy to know Tea was with someone Atem could trust would treat her well and make her happy. Then another part of him stung at the mention of Yugi wanting another child with Tea. It was as if primal instinct felt it had a place when it came to the reproductive issue. He figured it was the beast in him. Tossing the instinct aside Atem decided to contact his brother.

"Yugi I will tell you from past experience that...Tea was a wonderful mother and I'm sure my daughter can greatly attest to that as well." Atem then strolled over to the nearby phone.

At the temporary apartment, Romeo and Joshua were discussing the current issue with the reuniting the king and queen in the living room. Marcus was sitting on the sofa listening in on Joshua's and Romeo's conversation. Both heavily involved were so prepped and groomed for this assignment that its failure hit them almost as hard the king himself. But as for Joshua, with all of the stunts he pulled to come in early after hearing about the message of a possible threat the royal family, the young priest in training was going to be in one hell of a ride with Divine Council. But as for the present discussion going on...well everyone was letting out their frustrations this morning.

"This was a complete disaster and not to mention an epic failure!" Joshua stated aloud.

"Look we can't change the woman's mind for it is her will and apparently she has grown quite close to the chosen warrior." Romeo replied. "Not to mention they have a very young daughter to care for."

"How? Not that I want to say wrong of him but didn't she love the pharaoh first?"

Romeo sighed deeply closing his eyes. "Yes, she did but there was an incident that quickly changed her mind and the fact that tomb keepers had failed to tell my brother of Tea's true identity. So in their separation she went to the closest thing she had to the comfort she wanted."

"What so now the tomb keepers screwed up? Give me a break!"

"It appears the Ishtar family wasn't the best choice. But even if they failed to relay the information there was a another with this knowledge." Marcus retorted, his arms folded over his chest.

"And who would that be?" Joshua raised his brow sharply.

"A wandering spirit by the name of Shadi… but rumor has it that he sacrificed himself for the sake of the pharaoh. However, a spirit can't die so he has no fucking excuse for dying. He failed to deliver the crucial information. And now here we are in this shitty mess."

"And who's brilliant idea was that?" Joshua asked sarcastically.

"Well it was my father's idea to set it up like that. But as we can all see there are many flaws with having tomb keepers locked up underground who happen to be holding extremely important information." Romeo took a seat on one of the adorned reclining chairs.

"By Ra can shit be done right? I mean hell it's the pharaoh and his queen for Ra's sake!"

"Josh calm down. If we keep up this loud conversation we will wake everyone up." Marcus pinched the bridge of his noise as he was getting a headache from all the occurring drama.

They three stopped their conversation when they heard a door creaking open. The sound of footsteps walking down the hallway signaled the princess had awakened. Keanna walked out in a loose casual outfit still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?" She asked groggily.

"It's nothing Keanna…" Romeo stammered.

"Actually I think the princess deserves to know on why her sleep has been disturbed. Isn't that right my darling?" Joshua kissed Keanna's hand and was bent on one knee.

The girl couldn't help blushing. "Um Josh please get up and stop this stupid royalty crap."

Romeo quickly retreated from the room figuring to leave the teenagers alone. Now that Keanna's uncle was gone Joshua slides up and firmly places his lips over hers. She gasped at the unexpected gesture but her hands started to hug around Joshua's neck. He smirked at his accomplishment and reluctantly pulled away. Keanna pouted in the shortness of their moment.

"Well I must say I love a good taste of my princess in the morning." Josh chuckled.

"And yet the moment was so short so…" she was shut up by his lips again.

After another few seconds, Marcus couldn't take it anymore. "Can you guys get a room please? Jeez..."

Keanna pulled away and blushed from her cousin's comment. "Sorry Marcus..." She then walked over to greet her cousin in a warm hug.

Joshua couldn't help but laugh. Keanna pulled away from Marcus, her face even more red than before.

"Shut up Josh!"

"What? You look so cute when you blush." He hugged her from the back and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You are so …ugh charming." She sighed in defeat.

"Why thank you love…the same goes to you."

"By the way…weren't you gonna tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Ah yes…well it was about the arrangement in the reuniting between your parents. And we realized that issue arose from the troubles with the tomb keepers in charge of delivering the information. Ugh this shit is such a friggen mess."

"Just relax Josh it's nothing to worry about…besides mom already made up her mind."

"Look she hadn't received all her memories so I say it shouldn't count yet." Marcus added.

"You know today is the day they are getting the divorce done right?" Keanna said with a broken whisper.

Joshua's and Marcus' eyes widened in complete shock. "What?" They said in unison.

"You heard me…" another crack in her voice was heard.

Within seconds Joshua had encircled his girlfriend in strong arms. "Look we can fix this and your parents will be together again like a normal family. Ugh I can't stand seeing you like this." He started to softly rub her back.

A small tear rolled down Keanna's cheek and she began to wrap her own arms around Joshua. She needed the comfort at the moment. Joshua felt the warm moisture seeping through his shirtsleeve but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was his princess's comfort.

"I gotta call from your father late last night that the meeting with the council was occurring today to break up my parents. I can't believe this is falling apart so fast. Not to mention I can't imagine what my dad is going through and I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane."

Marcus sighed. "It must be incredibly difficult for the pharaoh to know that the man loving his queen at the moment is his best friend."

"Yeah but he is the chosen warrior and if that information you were talking about wasn't passed on well the outcome should've been obvious." Keanna stated in an upset tone.

"True that…but these things happen sadly. Well, whatever happens next I just want you to know I'm always here for you."

Keanna snorted in knowing that Joshua had a point and at the fact she needed to calm down. She then relaxed her tense muscles. Taking a deep breath her inner stress had been lifted. Yet her nerves till ticked slightly knowing that they would have to go to meet the Council. In that thought she wondered if it was a good idea to have Joshua anywhere near the Council let alone in front of them. Word would've definitely spread of her relationship with the priest and sorcerer in training. But it was odd how he obtained his full power in a short amount of time and that Marcus had mysteriously become a hybrid.

"Um Josh…can I ask you something of great importance?" Keanna peeled away from the intimate embrace.

"Anything you desire princess." Joshua bowed his head slightly while grinning a charming smile.

"Have you done anything illegal …besides being in a relationship with me?" She plopped down on the couch beside Marcus.

Joshua's expression swiftly changed to a worrisome perplexed look.

"I uh…well you see…I wasn't supposed to see you so soon six to nine months actually, then I stole the Scepter of Dark Magic, I wear a Diaha Brace under the appropriate age, and lastly Marcus and I became chose beast kas without consent. That's about it basically."

Keanna's jaw practically dropped to the floor and her eyes bugged out her head.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT!" She then backhanded the boy square in the face.

Joshua fell to the ground at the loud out burst and the slap to the face didn't help either.

"Look not all of that was my idea okay…most of it was on Marcus's behalf and well they sounded like good ideas so I tagged along."

"That's not the fucking point! You friggen stole a scepter! I didn't even know you had a beast ka! And why?" She lowered the volume of her voice finally.

"Well the scepter originally belonged to my father since he is in charge of the Dark Magician crap. Not to mention I was meant to inherit that thing when I turned eighteen so technically its mine anyway. I do control monsters of my own so I also took a spare Diaha Brace my parents had lying around. As far as seeing you I would've had to wait another six months due to training, which was complete bullshit. Then I found out about the specific beast powers that was reserved for your family only since the Council voted on it and Roman was already the Knight of Jackal." He paused for a moment to try and gather his thoughts.

"You still haven't explained why the hell you two did all this bullshit!"

Marcus sighed and decided to tell the story himself. "All right it all started about three months ago when this whole royal plan was under last minute preparations..."

**_(Flashback)_**

_Marcus and Joshua were in the mix of a sprawl as part of their training. This sprawl involved the use of their magic, one of a dark sorcerer and the other of a light dragon. During the mock battle, a group of Divine Council members were speaking with Roman and Lykaon about some very important matters. Joshua didn't pay much mind into the distant conversation as he launched another magic attack at Marcus. The older teen deflect the blast with a small ball of blue colored lightening. Marcus put up his hand to signal for the sprawl to stop._

_"Wait up Josh..." _

_Joshua stood up straight making a perplexed expression. "Why so Marcus?"_

_Marcus didn't verbally respond but he signal again with his hand. A single index finger indicated for Joshua to wait. Using his __abilities as a dragon, one of them being very sensitive hearing, Marcus closed his eyes and focused on the direction of the occurring conversation._

_"Lykaon we need for you to deliver the beast ka to the chosen pharaoh. With the reports of a possible threat to the royal family, we cannot leave them vulnerable with human weakness. The reported threat is still in the parallel world but his activities have gotten more suspicious as of late. The Red Eyes Clan have suffered a handful of causalities in the past few days. With this in danger in mind, we cannot afford the risk at having anymore causalities especially with the royal family." The elder hooded figure spoke._

_The Wolf King raised his brow. "Any particular reason Roman cannot deliver the power to his brother?"_

_ Nodding his head the younger hooded figure responded. "Because the Council has decided that according to Atem's records, he has on many occasions denied any power offered to him. Therefore applying an inner beast ka would __most likely require a more forceful method. And that is were you come in Lykaon."_

_"What beast ka have you chosen for my brother?" Roman questioned._

_The elder spoke again. "After taking in both of your considerations we have decided to supply this royal family with canid beast kas and Atem has been given the Pitch Black Warwolf. Lykaon being the king of the wolves is the perfect candidate to transmit the beast into his highness."  
_

_Reaching into his cloak the younger Council member pulled out a small metal slab that contained the power of the beast ka mentioned. He handed the slab to Lykaon. "Take this and be sure you are alone with the king when you make your 'delivery'. He has great summoning power and trust me you do not want to get into a fight with the man. Now if you excuse my partner and I must take our leave. Best of luck to you."_

_With the Council members vanishing into a portal they created Roman took the chance to speak his mind. "Aw to bad they didn't pick a jackal."_

_Lykaon snorted at the comment. "I don't know if I can deal with another jackal. Especially after the mess you made at the party last night. What in all that is holy gave you the idea that you had to take most of the women for yourself?"_

_Roman's lips twisted into a smirk."The simple fact that I was there and that you could not stop me. They all wanted my company so it is not my fault I am more popular with the opposite sex."_

_Marcus decided he had heard enough of the conversation and that he should relay the information to Joshua, especially about the possible threat to the royal family. Joshua on the other hand had been waiting for a response for over a minute and was getting a little annoyed about Marcus' __silence._

_"You gonna share the love or what?" Joshua finally spoke._

_Marcus' lips pressed into a thin line. He had a feeling this might not turn out well. "Sorry I was listening in on a very interesting conversation." He motioned his head to the far right._

_Joshua's eyes followed the motion to see Lkyaon and Roman talking amongst themselves. "What were they saying?"_

_Marcus sighed. "They mentioned something about delivering a beast ka to his highness and that there is a possible threat to the royal family roaming about."_

_"Threat?"_

_"Yeah, I think I know what they were talking about. They mentioned he was the one responsible for the Red Eyes massacre that occurred a few days ago. If this is really the same guy then he is one to keep an open eye out for, especially with any of the other clans." Marcus' mind wandered off to a certain red haired girl._

_Joshua raised his brow realizing that the princess might also be in great danger. "Wait the guy reported for killing a whole cave of Red Eyes Black Dragons is suspected to go after the royal family?" _

_"Is there an echo in here?"_

_"Well, I'm just making sure I'm not hearing things. Besides I do have a very important lady under my watch."_

_Marcus sighed lightly. "Yeah well that makes two of us." _

_Joshua nodded. "Let's take this discussion inside before someone notices that we are standing here doing nothing."_

_The two teens walked into the royal mansion choosing Marcus's study room to discuss the situation._

_"So the pharaoh is getting a beast ka to make him stronger and more prepared for this possible threat to the __royal family. Correct?" Joshua folded his arms._

_"Yes" Marcus sipped a glass of water._

_"Then as a loyal priest to this royal family and especially to the princess I say it is my job to be prepared for this threat as well." The young magician said with great determination._

_Marcus chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble but...number one: you are a priest in training, number two: you don't have any kas attached to your body at the moment or a diaha brace to control your ka collection, and number three: you won't be able to see your dear princess let alone protect her for another six to nine months."_

_After hearing the amount of time he would have to wait in order to see Keanna again, Joshua's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" His hands tangled in his wavy shoulder length hair. "I can't wait...hell I certainly know she cannot wait that fucking long. I haven't seen her in a year as is and now I have to wait several more months!"_

_"Well, at least you are finally a year older than she is...physically speaking." Marcus pointed out to try to calm Joshua's temper._

_"Screw this I'm going to see her during the royal reunion and I will have the means to protect her as well."_

_Marcus arched his brow. "Exactly how are you going to do that?"_

_Joshua sighed in defeat. "I have no idea..."_

_The blue eyed teen frowned not knowing what to say to his friend. He too was worried about this possible threat to the royal family. It wasn't the pharaoh's safety he was mostly concerned with as the man can handle himself and protect the Queen. It was Keanna's safety he was worried about just as much as Joshua. She is his cousin and the two have been very close as he was one of the only family members the princess had over the past three __millennia. But he had another girl on his mind. As a member of the Red Eyes Clan she is great danger if another attack occurred on a larger scale as her father was the first Red Eyes Black Dragon. Marcus enclosed his face in his hands rubbing his forehead. _

_"Crystal..." He whispers to himself in a worried tone._

_Joshua heard the name. "Who is Crystal?" _

_Surprised, Marcus lifted his head. "Um she is my girl...I mean friend of mine."_

_"Bullshit..." The young mage called out. "You were going to say she is your girlfriend. And from your tone of voice you sounded pretty darn concerned about this girl."_

_The young prince bit his lip. "Crystal is a daughter of one of the first member of the Red Eyes Clan. Her mother and father are in charge of the clan and ambassadors for the Divine Council. Therefore she is an ambassador in training." He sighed deeply. "I'm concerned for her because of her family's position in the clan and if this threat has a motive to attack the royals and anyone who gets in his way then her family could also be targeted. And yes I admit it I have a relationship with her."_

_Josh smirked. "Didn't know it was possible for a Blue Eyes and Red Eyes to become mates."_

_Marcus' faced colored slightly. "We aren't officially mates yet. In order for that we would have to uh ya know ...mate.__"_

_"Well, the point is you and I have something in common aside from protecting the princess. We both have girls to keep safe and in order to be able to do that we need to be by their sides asap and to have more power to fight with. Well, maybe not yourself as you are already a Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, obtaining power for myself is something I have yet to figure out."_

_The Blues Eyes then had a spark of genius...or perhaps insanity. "Josh you have entitlement to the power of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic right?"_

_The latter nodded. "Yeah..."_

_"And according to the Divine Council they feel it is wise to face the threat not only with a regular ka but a beast type as well..." Marcus lips twisted into a full fledged grin. "Then that is exactly what you and I have to do to keep our ladies out of harm's way."_

_Joshua had a bad feeling about this. "I beg your pardon. What do have in mind Marcus?"_

_"We go and get the power we need ourselves. You can get your Sorcerer of Dark Magic ka from your father and a beast ka from the Divine Council Ka Vaults." _

_The latter's lips formed a thin line. "So basically you want me to steal from my family and then sneak into the Divine Council Vaults somehow steal a ka from there and just walk anyway unnoticed. Do you realize I'm already doing enough illegal shit as it is?"__  
_

_"What are you doing that is illegal?"_

_Joshua rolled his emerald eyes. "I'm dating the royal heir...duh."_

_"Oh yeah" Marcus then chuckled. "Well, if you are already in deep shit then what have you got to lose at this point."_

_Joshua sighed. "I guess your right. In fact my relationship with the princess is a much higher crime then stealing a couple of kas. But it is my duty to protect her at all costs so if you can find some way to get us into the Divine Council Vaults then I'll join in. I can easily break into my father's safe. Since it is technically my possession he even told me the password and where the safe is located."__  
_

_The Blue Eyes grinned. "Don't worry I've got a good connection." _

_Several days later Joshua had obtained the staff for the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. The object was a simple black wand with gold bands in the middle and blue jewel at the top. Marcus had set up a meeting with his 'connection' at the Divine Council Library, which of course was a public area so the meeting wouldn't look suspicious. Both boys dressed in dark colors, Joshua in black and Marcus in dark blue. The two sat at table in the magic section of the library waiting for their guest to show up. After about ten minutes the individual arrived. Also dressed in black, was a red headed pale skinned girl. Her bright red eyes are what stuck out the most. She was walking causally gently pushing a stroller. Both teens had their eyes focused on the stroller, especially Marcus. He got up to greet the girl and pulled out a chair for her. Marcus tried to get a glance into the stroller wondering what was in the thing but the array of blankets concealed the little life form that could be seen breathing slowly. But at that moment the infant moved and a small black wing poked through the blankets._

_"Josh may I have a moment alone with her. Just wait by the book shelf third row down. I'll come and get you when we are done."_

_Joshua's features showed confusion. Using common sense he figured this had to do with the 'thing' in the stroller. He could tell from the way the youngling was covered up and breathing noises that it certainly wasn't a human baby. Tossing his curiosity aside he left Marcus and the girl alone._

_Once Joshua was out of the area Marcus spoke up. "I didn't know you were already breeding...Crystal." He almost sounded hurt._

_Crystal realized for the desire to be alone with her and his tone of voice when asking the strange question. "Oh no Marcus, the chick isn't mine. Don't worry I'm untouched."_

_Marcus felt stupid for assuming his girlfriend went behind his back. "I'm sorry, I got paranoid and should have never assumed that. It's just you had a stroller with a chick and I just..."_

_Crystal smiled. "Its fine Marcus a lot of the girls are getting asked the same question. But this is one of the orphaned chicks that hatched out during the massacre. The clan has made it part of our training to foster a handful until they find them a proper nursery to stay at."_

_"Oh so you are just baby sitting...boy or girl?"_

_"It's a little boy. His mother got hurt and has recovered quickly so today is my last day of watching him. After that I'm free for the next few months. Besides my father found out who I had been seeing for the past year so yeah..." Her face became the color of her eyes._

_"Does he know us as friends or as boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_Crystal blushed slightly. "He definitely knows we are close friends but he has figured out we are the latter. Just today he told me to have fun with my boyfriend."_

_Marcus also blushed. "Does he know who I am? Well the better question would be, does he know what I am?"_

_"He met you when I did at the Dragon Clan's Ball. With your mother also present it is really obvious as to what kind of dragon you are. Hell you are famous as the second Blue Eyes White Dragon in __existence. And as son of Kisara the identity of your father is also a dead give away." _

_Marcus knew it was a stupid question. "How does he feel about you dating a Blue Eyes royal prince?"_

_Crystal opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know the answer to that question so she shrugged. "To be honest he was very monotone about it so I really don't know. All I know is the Red Eyes Clan is pretty strict about who they mate their females with. It was hard enough introducing the fire dragons into the acceptable list of suitors."_

_"I see..." Marcus' mouth went dry. "Makes me a little worried about your dad coming to kick my ass."_

_"Marcus you have more power than my father will ever have unless he becomes a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. So he should actually be scared of you." _

_"I suppose but he has control over you and if he decides to take you away from me. There is nothing I can do about that."_

_Crystal placed her hand over her boyfriend's. "He may have his opinion about us but only I can make that decision. I won't be going anywhere my prince." She gave him a wink._

_"Well, we can discuss this later. My friend and I need to take care of some very important matters. I'll be right back." Marcus left the table to retrieve his friend._

_All the while Joshua was reading a book he stubbled upon. Coincidentally the book contained information about shapeshifting abilities. He sighed in realization in what he was getting himself into, it was bad enough researching for the beast ka being delivered to the king. He also heard about Keanna training with Roman so he figured the royal family kas would all be of a similar type._

_"So I have to become a dog. I've been Keanna's dog already so it shouldn't be too much of a big deal." He laughed at himself._

_Marcus found Josh reading the book. "Hey you can come back now. Watcha reading there?"_

_Joshua's eyes looked up at his friend. "Oh it's just a book on shapeshifting. Thought I'd get a heads up on the whole beast ka thing." He then couldn't help the grin on his face as he heard part of Marcus' conversation. "So you thought your girlfriend had a baby without you knowing about it?"_

_Marcus flushed. "Shut up man. How would you feel if you saw Keanna with a baby carriage and you haven't seen her in like three months?"_

_"I'd have the common sense that she couldn't get pregnant and have a baby in only three months. So yeah it doesn't make a difference to me." _

_"Fuck you. Well, fyi a dragon can lay an egg without any obvious signs and have it hatch in that time." _

_Joshua chuckled. "Well, then that's your problem. So anyway, we gonna do this thing or what?"_

_The Blue Eyes smiled. "Yeah c'mon she will give us access into the vaults."_

_They started to walk back to the table where Crystal was sitting at. "How come she has direct access and one of the royal princes doesn't?"_

_"Because Josh even though I am a Blue Eyes, that doesn't give me the same clearance as a regular clan member. It many be open to the public to look around but you still need someone with clearance to get inside. My father took it away from me thinking I would never have any reason to go in there." Marcus explained. _

_"That makes no sense..."_

_"Does anything ever?"_

_Joshua chuckled lightly. "Very true."_

_Crystal stood up to retrieve a pamphlet from her bag that was sitting at the bottom of the carriage. Pulling out the small piece of paper, she unfolded the item which converted it into a map out of the vaults area. "All right I will show you where we are going to be heading and after I drop you off you guys, you are on your own. I agreed to assist you but at the same have no part in this heist." She pulled out a red pen and started drawing x's and circles on the far left of the map. The alley she marked up was labeled beast/beast warrior kas. "Lucky for you guys the public exits are near by this section so as long as you don't make a mess of the place after getting the ka you need you will be seen as merely on lookers. Or you can use concealing magic and sneaky tactics. Which ever you idiots prefer..."_

_"Hey what are you calling us idiots for?" Marcus questioned with a comical expression._

_Crystal merely laughed. "For the shit you guys are trying to pull, you guys are idiots for even thinking about it let alone actually doing this little stunt. What is all this crap for anyway?"_

_"Well, Marcus has the upper hand in this as he is born Blue Eyes White Dragon but I need power in order to help protect the royal family from the same fiend that attacked your clan."_

_The Red Eyes girl had a bewildered expression as she was surprised that they boys were looking to help take down the murderer running around. Then a warm smile graced her lips. Reaching upward she hugged both boys tightly. _

_"You guys may be crazy but you fight for a noble cause. And that is something I respect and __appreciate greatly." She muttered._

_After parting Crystal grabbed ahold of the stroller then nodded her head to the right. "Follow me I'll lead you two into the vaults."_

_The boys did as she instructed tailing close behind her as they walked further into the Divine Council's Palace. As the group came closer to their destination the lights grew dim and halls decorated with statues of various warriors and monsters. Two stone giants guarded the entrance of the vault room. Like a library the area was open to the public for observation and educational purposes. Many who entered were often seeing the options for a possible primary or in some cases a secondary ka or for their monster collection. Despite so many different types and attributes, all the kas were well organized based on element and species. Unlike the games standards mankind had placed on these creatures, the actual kas are as strong as the wielder and very basic standards on limits of power. Books lining the shelves would describe all there is to know about the adjacent glowing tablets. Advances in technology also transferred into this supernatural realm as instead of giant stone tablets containing the power of kas, it was much smaller metal plates with a more detailed images. Both Joshua and Marcus looked around wide eyed at the vast numbers of powers able for anyone to __acquire. Some visitors were boys and girls coming of age picking out their earned powers. Their observations stopped when Crystal stopped at the beast section. _

_"This is where I make my leave. I showed you where the closest exit is and you should know how to obtain the ka you desire. The beast species are in alphabetical order so the canid section should be near the front." She sighed greatly. "Just be careful guys, all right." _

_Stepping forward Marcus grasped Crystal's shoulder gently. "We will don't worry. If anything I got the means of getting us out. I am a Blues Eyes after all." He inclined his face gracing his lips with hers._

_The contact was short but to the point. Red and blues eyes intertwined sending each silent messages of reassurance. Marcus' eyes glowed slightly and seemed to have a calming effect on Crystal. Giving one last embrace the Red Eyes girl left the area. Josh saw the worried looked in his friend's eyes. He knew how Marcus felt being concerned with a girl's safety._

_"She'll be fine Marcus..." _

_Marcus chuckled. "I know I'm making sure she has nothing to do with this if we get caught. Actually I'm pretty sure that we are gonna get caught somehow. You and I aren't exactly ordinary common folk. I'm a prince with the power of the White Dragon and you are the son the high king's right hand man. Not to mention you are probably on the Council's wanted list with you relationship with the my cousin and all."_

_Joshua grunted. "Yeah, yeah... Tell me something I don't know."_

_"I'm just as fucked as you are all right..." Marcus confessed._

_The mage went wide eyed. "What the hell do you mean?"_

_"Dragons of opposite sides of the spectrum aren't exactly accustomed to be partners. Especially with major clans and a stuck up father set in his ways."_

_"Yeah but there isn't sacred law against it. Being rebel towards your father is a lot easier than being a rebel against law. Trust me I worry almost everyday just about Council officials separating us. And now there is a crazy ass murder on the loose. A possible danger to the entire royal family, so not only is it my best intentions to protect Keanna but my obligation to make sure she is safe." _

_"So why the need for this beast power again?" Marcus inquired._

_The duo began walking done the alias as Joshua searched for the specific ka. "I got to talk to that guy Lykaon about the pharaoh. He was mentioning how the Council can no longer risk his majesty's mortality. The beast power will take away most of the weakness of a normal human being. Even a man with great power is always at risk of his own body. If the body is weak than the supernatural power is worth nothing."_

_Marcus began to observe all the tablets more carefully. "I get their point with the whole avoid weaknesses. But that just concerns me even more. If you need more power just to survive then it makes me wonder how dangerous this mother fucker is. Hell he killed all those dragons and Ra knows what else over the past year. Rumor has it he has followers as well."_

_"Lovely to know..." Joshua then spotted what he was looking for. "And bingo we got the canid beasts. I'm looking for the same ka that the king is being given."_

_"Isn't that the Pitch Black Warwolf? I heard Roman talking about." _

_"Yeah I've read up on the creature. It's actually a good choice of beast warrior. In the right hands it can be an adversary and the fact the beast can combine with other powers fairly well."  
_

_"Fairly?"_

_"The wielder has to be experienced or at least get used to the fusion of power. As you know not all combinations work out." _

_Marcus snorted. "Yeah I get it. But who knows a purple eyed grey dragon sounds kinda cool if you ask me. Ya know making a new species."_

_"Making babies wasn't the combination I was talking about but it is obvious what is on your mind." _

_"Oh please like you don't. I'm not blind my cousin is quite the beauty." Upon looking at the top shelf a particular tablet caught Marcus' eye. "Oh man I think I found Lykaon's ka. I didn't know it was available for the taking."_

_Joshua found the ka he was looking for also. "I found the Warwolf." He grabbed the tablet from its place on the shelf. _

_Carefully he extracted the ka power into his diaha brace that he had concealed under his sleeve. With the power now in his possession without any hassles, he was ready to get the hell out of the place. However, from the corner of his eye he say Marcus reaching for a tablet. _

_"Marcus what the hell are you doing? This isn't the time for window shopping." _

_Marcus now revealed his diaha brace. "I'm not window shopping. I'm adding this Lycanthrope ka to my monster collection."_

_"Do you even know how to extract the thing into the ka deck instead of your body?"_

_Marcus had already taken the ka for himself before he heard Joshua's question. "There shouldn't be a difference. Now c'mon lets get the hell outta here."_

_With that the two ran off to the nearest exit, escaping the scene with no fuss. However, that was a different story when they returned home. They decided to test out their newly acquired powers in the training area one night. A full moon night at that. Joshua wanted to ensure the beast ka worked to its full __potential. Joshua had already placed the power within his body. Marcus on the other hand was expecting to summon his Lycanthrope this night. The first to go was Joshua. The transformation wasn't pretty and the beast was harder to control than expected. Marcus observed his friend's wild behavior, he figured his new monster would help Josh out with controlling his ability. But when Marcus tried to summon his monster something went terribly wrong. The ka had been implanted in his body and not his collection of monsters. Having a powerful beast ka with a power dragon wasn't a perfect match. Joshua had been right to check if the ka was extracted properly... The result was a night of mayhem with the mage wolf and the hybrid Blue Eyes running about. The two became infamous for their strange appearances. A Pitch Black Warwolf with magic runes wrapping around his arms and torso and the Blue Eyes White Dragon fused with a Lycanthrope.  
_

_Because of that night the rumors of the hybrids spread like wild fire._

_**(Flashback End)**  
_

"By Ra it took us three months to learn how to separate our powers. And control combining them properly." Marcus commented.

Keanna looked at both of then but focus on Joshua. "Why the hell did you guys have to do all this crap?"

"Because I wanted to see and protect you…my powers alone are nothing. When I heard about this guy …Zorrath is after you guys I thought that if I was more powerful I would have a better chance of keeping your family safe." Joshua's eyes dropped to his hands, which had the silver colored runes implanted on his skin from his first transformation.

Marcus joined in. "Your part of my family so I was concerned for your safety as well. The hybrid incident was my own stupidity but I helped Josh out because I know he would take good care of you."

"Josh you didn't have to do all of this. You are a strong sorcerer already and I highly doubt that you needed more power to protect me." She gently caressed his left cheek.

"Well, I didn't want to take the risk…if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. Besides when I fought that guy earlier he was truly a force to be reckoned with and he mentioned he knew about my secret. It was all the more reason I felt justified with my decision."

Joshua felt slender arms wrap around him and soft lips touching his cheek. He returned the embrace as he snaked his arms around Keanna's waist. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Josh."

"Good…because either way I wouldn't allow it." Joshua tightened his hold twisting his lips into a slight smile.

* * *

**I must admit that was one of my favorite flashbacks to write as it really got in depth with my OC's especially Marcus and the new girl (Crystal). Deciding to have a romance between a Red Eyes and Blue Eyes was actually a last minute idea that turned to be a full fledged subplot that I am enjoying to expand upon in later chapters. I also wanted to capture the realistic approach of a teenage prince that was the son of Seto. You figure with a father like that the guy has to be a rebel and badass just because he is Seto junior. Sorry for the kinda dead ending of this chapter I really couldn't think of anything else as the flashback was so jam packed with background info and subplot that my imagination was spent for the while. Btw I added a hint of how this story was going to end with one of Tea's thoughts in the beginning of the chapter. Curious what you guys think about that if you caught anything suspicious hehe I'm evil like that.**

**On a different note I again apologize about the really slow updating these last bunch of chapters are longer than expected. I'm also really busy and I'm determined to get a holiday fanfic posted in time for Christmas. It is a one shot AtemxAnzu one shot (its probably gonna be a long one too) featuring a Christmas song that I actually wrote. I'm not bullshitting on that I did write the lyrics and I'm working on the guitar music. So enough of my advertising I hope to update sooner than last time *crosses fingers* and I really wanna hear from you guys so plz review! See ya guys next time =)**

**If you are confused or just curious about some parts I will try to get more info onto my profile about this story or you can just PM me and I will do my best to clear anything up.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Divine Council

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter. This is another long one and I hope it was worth the wait. Although it was a pain to edit I had a lot of fun writing this. Now I know quite a few of you might want some answers to Yugi's strange behavior well I hope this chapter provides some answers to that. I got another character coming into the story, no it isn't an OC but someone we all know and love. The hotheaded blonde is getting involved. Originally he wasn't going to be in this part of the Chronicles but I figured he deserved a spot anyway. Well, I'm gonna shut up so you guys can read this chapter. So enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 21: The Divine Council**

Before leaving his temporary apartment Romeo had just gotten off the phone with his brother concerning when they were going to be picked up. Sighing as he placed the phone down he knew simply getting into the car for the first drop off was going to be a hassle. Slipping three teens and a large wolf monster in the back of his car was not easy and was going to make this an interesting trip.

"This is going to be a long day." Romeo grunted to himself.

After a long ride to the Royal mansion the teens decided to take a couple of hours to themselves while Romeo left to get the others. They were all tired since they woke up at six-thirty this morning. It was now only ten o'clock. Keanna and Joshua retreated to the family room to discuss the day's events, all the while Marcus retreated to his room. He was changing his clothing for later on when they all had to go to the Divine Council Palace. He was looking around his walk-in closet, only in his boxers. Without notice, his door opened. Red and black converse covered feet walked across the floor of Marcus' room, the girl searching for something. Seeing his closet door open the red head entered the space only to find the person she was looking for mostly nude. Her eyes traveled from his long sculpted legs, his slender waist, developing six pack, toned chest, strong arms, and then her eyes traveled back to below his waist. She flushed at the sight of his toned buttocks and due to his tight boxers his manhood was outlined through the fabric. Feeling her palms starting to sweat she tried taking her eyes away from his body until he finally noticed her presence.

"Crystal when did you get here?"

Her boyfriend's voice broke her arousing thoughts. "Sorry Marc I didn't know you were um..."

"Mostly naked and looking for something nice to wear?" The blues eyes chuckled. "It's all right you were bound to see me like this eventually."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you wanted eggs already..."

"No, but the action of making them is always fun. And whoa what happened to those beautiful eyes of yours?"

Crystal seemed surprised by the question. She hated standing out in crowds of normal people with her eye color. Even the king who had violet crimson eyes, they weren't as bright red as her own. In darker areas they would glow too. She decided to use magic to be able to change her eye color whenever she pleased and picked a simple hazel brown to cover up her bright ruby pools.

"I used a disguise spell to change my eye color. I hate sticking out like a sore thumb with my bright red eyes. The hair is one thing but my eyes...it is just too much and I get comments from people all the time asking me why they are like that or why they are so strange and demon like."

Marcus frowned slightly. "I never thought your eyes looked strange. It is part of your identity as a pure born Red Eyes Black Dragon. Besides it matched with your hair."

She blushed slightly. "You don't like me with normal eyes?"

The Blue Eyes smiled and walked toward his girlfriend to grasp her shoulder gently. "It doesn't matter what color your eyes are. What matters is you be yourself. Your eyes look beautiful the way they were before so let me see them..."

Crystal nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them with their natural hue back in place. Due to her flushed state they glowed slightly. Marcus couldn't help but catch on to her reaction to him. His lips twisted into a seductive smirk before placing his lips over her own, motioning them in a passionate caress. She moved her lips with his returning his passion with her own. But as a few moments passed by it was clear Marcus was getting a little too excited. He had forgotten about his state of undress and Crystal couldn't help but feel his hardening 'presence'. She giggled in his mouth causing the teen to part. Perplexed by her laughter Marcus sought for an answer.

"What is so funny?"

All she did was laugh some more and pointed her finger downward to his groin area. Marcus looked in the direction she was pointing too and he flushed. It was one thing if he was wearing pants but with only boxers he was more exposed and felt completely embarrassed. Turning heel, Marcus decide to finally get his clothes but Crystal followed closely behind and gave him a spank to the rear. This only made his 'problem' worse.

"C'mon Crystal that doesn't help my 'situation'." He tried hard not to lose control of himself.

The girl smirked. "What I can't tease? Besides your 'situation' is quite entertaining and..." She paused to find the right words.

He raised his brow slightly. "And what?"

Slowly she leaned up to press her body against his to whisper in his ear. "Very enticing"

"Sweetheart this fun and all but I really have to get dressed for an event later on today." He said huskily, a sign he was reluctant to stop their activities.

She pouted playfully. "Awe. Well, if it is any consolation I already knew what your plans were and I was going with you."

Marcus grabbed a pair of white slacks and began putting them on. "Really? Why so? You aren't needed at the court."

"Perhaps but the same goes for yourself. You know that they wouldn't dare charge you with anything with your father being...well ya know."

He zippered his pants and searched for a shirt. "I'm going for my cousin's sake. She has been through enough all ready and if something happens to Joshua or her father she will need the extra support." Pausing he took the time to slide on a blue button down shirt. "Now what are your reasons?"

The Red Eyes bit her lip. "Well, my training is almost complete. I'm just waiting for my graduation ceremony. So that means I'll be free for awhile and I was hoping sending this time with you. I've missed you quite a bit."

Marcus' eyes softened, a gentle smile pulled at his lips. "I'd be honored to have you come with me if all you wanted was to be by my side. If you just want to go for the heck of it then be my guest." He finished buttoning his shirt. "But I will warn you there is a LOT of drama going on so if anything crazy happens just be prepared for that. All right?"

"Okay, I'm used to crazy drama so it is no big deal." She followed Marcus out of the closet.

Feeling like he was dressed up enough, Marcus decided to join his girlfriend's sense of fashion and slipped on a nice pair of blue converses. Crystal sat on Marcus bed falling backwards, she enjoyed the softness of his sheets. Closing her eyes for a moment she just remembered the other reason why she was going to the Divine Council.

"Oh shit." She hurled up in sitting position.

Marcus turned around. "What is it?"

"I almost forgot the other reason why I'm here."

He raised a brow. "Which is?"

"My father wanted to retrieve Joseph Wheeler. It was something about bringing him into the clan." She looked up at Marcus. "As one of the pharaoh's friends he was looked at very carefully by our family ever since he started his affiliation with the Red Eyes Black Dragon many years ago."

"Well, Roman is on his way to pick up the king, queen, and chosen warrior." He pulled out his cellphone. "Do you want me to call him to get Wheeler as well?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes, please it would be best if things got done as quickly as possible."

Several miles away Romeo was on the highway driving back into the 'normal' part of Domino City. His lips formed a thin line as he was stuck in morning traffic, he could really hate people sometimes. As he drove at like five inches an hour, his iPhone vibrated loudly. Another thing he hated, getting calls on the road. He saw Marcus' caller ID and figured it was important. He attached his bluetooth device to his ear and answered the call.

"/You guys know how much I fucking hate getting calls when I'm driving so this better be important./" Romeo wasn't in the mood for bullshit today.

Marcus was a bit taken back but Romeo was usually cut throat in the morning especially if he didn't any action the night before. "/Um sorry but I got a Red Eyes ambassador requesting the presence of Joseph Wheeler./"

Romeo's eyes widen. "/What? Why the.../" He stomped on the brakes as a driver ahead of him cut him off to move into the opposite lane. "/You have got to be fucking kidding me you fucking cunt!/"

The youth flinched at the volume of Romeo's swearing. "/Um sorry if I.../"

Romeo exhaled trying to cool down. "/No I'm sorry, just had a bit of road rage. Anyway, why the hotheaded blonde?/"

"/I'm not sure myself all I know is he is needed in the presence of the first Red Eyes. So yeah it is really important you get him when you get the others./"

"/All right I got your order, you wanna drink with that./" Romeo smirked.

Marcus rolled his eyes at his relative's remark. "/No, I've had enough of you being a smart ass to last a lifetime./" He then hung up. "Fucking sarcastic jackals."

Romeo frowned at the sudden hang up. "Fucking snuck up dragons." Finally there was an opening in the traffic.

Back in Domino, in particular at Yugi's home...

Although Atem dreaded to even think of the events that were about to occur today he knew no matter how he felt he would have to keep a straight face. Signs of his unstable state in front of the Council would spell disaster and embarrassment. He was the chosen pharaoh after all and his no nonsense nature was what gave him such a reputation. Not that he cared about such a trivial matter but he didn't feel like explaining anything to the bunch of political idiots. Especially explaining to his father. Don't get him wrong he loves his father but over the past five years he has learned that even his own father had his really bad ideas. And the set up of the royal reunion was certainly one of them.

"So your brother called he said was about ten minutes away." Yugi was fixing up the blue tie around his neck. Yugi was wearing his best five hundred dollar suit and two hundred dollar genuine leather shoes. His eyes darted to Atem who was only in his usual attire leather pants and black muscle shirt. Tea sat next to him with her daughter. They were all dressed casually. "Why the hell do I have to dress up in my best suit and you guys get to be casual?"

"Because Yugi, Hanna for one will not be coming with us, and Tea and I have outfits picked out at the royal mansion." Atem slid on a red leather jacket.

Tea glanced over to Atem, blushing slightly as he always looked so good in leather. "So are we gonna be living at this 'royal mansion'?"

Atem looked over to her. "Yes, any member of the royal family will be living their. And since you are in a relation with my friend here, he will be living with us as well."

"So wait a minute if I'm gonna be with the queen in the royal suite..." Yugi pointed to Tea than darted his eyes to Atem. "Where are you gonna be?"

Atem blinked as he hadn't thought about it. "I...don't know actually, probably a spare room in the mansion." He sighed deeply. "Let us worry about simple matters later."

Yugi nodded figuring Atem had enough on his mind. Sleep was certainly something he might have a hard time with after today. Tensions between the former partners had never been so thick in all the time they have spent together. It was as if they were two bulls in the same room just waiting to charge at one another. The latter gulped, the thought of locking horns with Atem terrified him. He was all ready walking on thin ice with dating the queen. Another piece of information that was hard to swallow. Tea being Teana, a queen, the wife of the legendary chosen pharaoh Atem, it was just too much. His thoughts were then broken by the sound of the door bell ringing. Tea went to answer the door and there standing was Romeo. He gave a bright charming smile and embraced Tea like a member of the family.

"Good morning, my Queen. I'm here to take you guys to the royal mansion."

Tea nodded and began to turn heel to notify the others but Romeo placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Romeo frowned slightly. "How is my brother doing?"

She immediately understood where the younger brother was getting at. "He is fine in a sense. But I tell can he is having a very hard time coping with everything that is going on. I think he is most concerned with the custody of his daughter."

"I saw the look in his eyes last night when those two were reunited. He loves her dearly. With that contract he made up millennia ago he ensured that you would have most of the custody. Changes were made after the first battle of Zorc that you have full custody while he was away. I don't know how the Council is going to handle this divorce."

Tea didn't know what to say so she remained firm about the topic. "Well they will just have to deal with it like the rest of us. We have all been through enough. It would have been nice that they told me Atem was my husband five years ago." She left the room not wanting to look her present brother in law in the eye.

There was no need for eye contact with her statement. It was obvious she was angry about being left in the dust about her identity. Everything she thought she was had all been tossed aside. Not to mention her affections toward Atem that she had in the past were meant to be, but a single mistake allowed fate to play its cold hand. Tossing his thoughts aside he followed Tea into the living room where Yugi and Atem were. Both men had worried looks on their faces. But Yugi was of simple nervousness, Atem on the other hand was of inner conflict and pain. Being his brother Romeo couldn't help picking up on Atem's energy, it just screamed heartache. He glanced at the clock on the wall, his eyes widen slightly.

"Hey everybody I'd love to chat but I got a tight schedule and I got an extra VIP to pick up." Romeo motioned to the door.

The others followed Romeo to his car. Tea and Hanna were the first to enter the back with Hanna sitting on her mother's lap, then Yugi, and Atem was the last to enter. With Yugi in the middle tension in the vehicle rose to very uncomfortable levels. Luckily no fits would start with his daughter in the car. Romeo wanted to ask if Atem would prefer to sit in the front seat but he saw Atem's blank expression. His brother's mind was long gone for the moment. Sighing he started the car engine.

"Hey Yugi could you give me directions to Joseph Wheeler's home?"

Yugi nodded. "Um he is about ten blocks downtown then you make a right. I'll show you which apartment building it is. Why are we heading to his place?"

"Well, he is a VIP. If I remember correctly I recall him talking about having the next few days off so he should be available."

"Why is he a VIP?"

Romeo stopped at a red light and turned his head to face Yugi. "He was summoned by the head Red Eyes Black Dragon, the very first Red Eyes in history actually."

"Holy shit seriously?" Yugi was surprised by this. It was Joey after all.

Romeo laughed as that was his reaction to hearing the news. "Yes, apparently the Red Eyes Clan has a great interest in your friend."

After the short drive Yugi volunteered to retrieve his friend. He entered the apartment complex and started his jog up three flights of stairs. Finally reaching his destination he rang the buzzer. On the opposite side of the door Mia was making a late breakfast for herself and Joey. Normally she would be up earlier but last night was longer than expected with Joey having a day off. Placing her food on the tiny coffee table near the old lumpy couch of the small apartment, she dashed to the door. Upon opening, the older woman was surprised to see who was in front of her.

"Hey Yugi..." She looked around the hallway seeing no one with him. "What are you doing here so early?"

The Duel King noticed Mia was still in her pajamas and looked at his watch. "It is eleven thirty..."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, in this house that is early...come in hun."

Yugi stepped inside. Ah how he didn't miss Joey's mess. How on Earth Mia manages to live in this was beyond his comprehension. But then he looked at Mia downing her makeshift breakfast, the shining object on her finger was too big not to notice. If Joey wasn't good at cleaning up he was certainly good at spoiling Mia, especially with clothes and jewelry. Walking around the living room Yugi discovered a trail of clothes that led to the bedroom. The door was slightly opened but Yugi could easily see his friend sleeping in an awkward position. With the clothes all over the floor he was sure his friend was most likely nude. 'Just great.' He thought in frustration.

"Look Mia I'm here to pick up Joey, he has been called to go to the meeting with us. I know you guys left when this was discussed, but Tea, Atem, and I are on our way to go to this council to take care of some very important business. It is a very long story so I will inform you in more detail later, but the point is Joey has been titled as one of the VIPs." Yugi finished breathless.

Mia sweat-dropped as it was too much information to handle at once. Shaking her head she decided to give up. "You know after all we have been through I believe just about anything and if pigs started flying I wouldn't be surprised so just give me a minute I'll go wake him up." She place her plate in the kitchen sink and strolled off to the bedroom, kicking the door open and closing it slightly behind her.

Yugi decided to lean against the wall. The clothes trail started at the couch so he didn't feel like sitting on the possibly stained fabric.

"You'd think Mia would have picked up her clothes..." He mumbled to himself after seeing a lacy thong.

Then the nightmare began. A girly shriek echoed throughout the apartment, then giggling followed right after. Looks like Joey was awake. Yugi's lips formed a thin line, he really didn't want to hear his friends talking dirty or ...oh by Ra they were fooling around too. He turned to go into the kitchen but his eyes caught the opening in the door to the bedroom. There was his nude best friend making out with his fiancé straddled to his lap. Yugi didn't know whether to blush or turn green. But the sound of Romeo honking the horn gave him the courage to speak up.

"C'mon guys we have a tight schedule!"

Joey pulled away from Mia to question the woman. "What's Yuge doin' here babe?"

Mia gasped remembering what she was supposed to do and got off her fiancé's lap. "Oh Yugi came here to pick you up. He said you are needed at a meeting. He is all dressed up so I'm guessing it is really important."

The male blonde blinked. "Ya kidding me right?"

Mia just looked at him with unmoving eyes. "Just get dressed and get out of here asap. We can finish this when you get back."

The woman walked over to the closet and pulled out a suit Joey has in the back. Surprisingly it was the cleanest piece of clothing he had as the man rarely wore the thing. Placing the suit on the bed, she returned to the closest. Grabbing a wooden hanger, she used in as a pick to dig through the mess of the closet floor looking for his dress shoes. Under an old gym bag were the objects she was looking for and in a swift motion she threw them at the floor of the bed. Causally strolling out of the room, she left Joey to get himself ready.

"By the way hurry the fuck up, you have a ride waiting for you." Mia called out.

Yugi merely stared at the woman. As if he wasn't in the room she started picking up her tossed clothes from the floor and dumped them in a basket in the small hallway between the living room and bedroom. Opening the linen closet she pulled out a purple robe and started walking toward the bathroom.

"All right hun Joey should be soon if not feel free to barge in and tell him to hurry up. I'm going to take a shower."

Back in Romeo's car, the four were waiting...some more patient than others. Romeo honked the horn again.

"C'mon how long does it take for a guy to get ready to go?"

Tea laughed. "In this century you'd be surprised. Besides Joey isn't one to rush things especially early in the morning."

Romeo groaned. "Ugh we got places to be. Not to mention you and Atem have to get prepped up." He looked over to his brother. Romeo swore the color in Atem's eyes had faded. He reached out to tap him on the arm, realizing he wasn't reacting he motioned his head for Tea to help him out.

Tea nodded as she was concerned too. Removing her seat belt and placing Hanna on the seat she occupied she slide over to Atem's side to lightly grasp his hand. "Atem, are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now."

Atem finally turned his head to face Tea, his eye lids half opened. "Just thinking that's all, it is nothing to worry about."

Her grip tightened slightly, and at that moment she swore she felt a spark run through her being. A split second vision of Atem in as a young prince with a girl that looked like herself in his arms. They were dressed in elegant clothes as if they had come from an event, a wedding ceremony most likely. The vision faded and Tea was left speechless. Was she starting to connect with her past? Atem was now staring at her with wide eyes for he had seem a similar vision. But to him it was a mere memory he cherished, his wedding day. It then hit Tea that perhaps Atem had accidentally transferred a vision of their past to her.

"Atem, was that really us?" She just had to know.

Atem sighed intertwining his fingers with hers. "Yes, forgive me as I must have let my mind slip. I was just remembering everything we went through. As this maybe the end of us..." He shook his head slightly. "I really shouldn't be focused on such things right now. It will only make the task harder than it needs to be."

Finally Joey and Yugi reached the car. Despite the short amount of time he had Joey was actually dressed fairly well. Opening the door Romeo offered the front seat to Joey, a decision he regretted as he entered the vehicle. The jackal's nose scrunched slightly.

"By Ra Joey you reek..."

Joey blinked. "But I sprayed on a buncha cologne before I left."

Yugi sniffed the air. "Yeah I don't smell anything."

Tea sweat-dropped. "Me neither..."

Atem, however, had to agree with his brother. "I actually smell it..." He covered his nose with his hand.

The blonde was really confused. "What da hell are ya guys talkin' bout!"

Romeo started the car. "You reek of sex. How long were you two at it? And did it ever cross your mind to take a shower?"

Joey blinked again. "You guys wanted me to hurry up and Mai was in da shower so I couldn't bath myself."

The prince sighed. "I suppose your right...just be sure to cover that smell up better before we get to the Divine Council. You'll be dealing with dragons. They aren't like me but they still have a fairly keen sense of smell. The last thing you would want is to make a bad impression in front of the first Red Eyes Black Dragon..."

"WHAT I"M GONNA SEE DA RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Joey interrupted in a sudden outburst.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Romeo looked as if he wanted to throw Joey out the window. Then he addressed the man. "Yes you will be seeing the FIRST Red Eyes. So you might not want to say anything stupid in front of him or his family. Why they want to see you is beyond me..."

"Oh ya! I'm gonna be in da presence of greatness! Oh maybe dey want me to become a Red Eyes too! I'd be perfect for da job kickin' ass and takin' names!" Joey was making ridiculous gestures.

Romeo sighed knowing this was going to be a long ass ride.

After about an hour and a half they finally reached the royal mansion. The meeting was in two hour and everyone was already gathered up at the royal mansion. Joey was forced to take a shower by order of Romeo. He just couldn't take the stench anymore. A group of maids that worked at the mansion led Atem to his room so he could change. Yugi and Tea were asked to follow closely behind as they all walked up a grand stair case. The mansion staff was notified of the changes occurring. The first stop was the main royal suite on the second floor. Tea and Yugi glazed around in awe at the size of the bedroom. It seemed more like a whole apartment in one room. The back half was the bed area and the front was designed like a family room with a door leading to a deck. Sliding curtains and folding double doors separated the two sections. Yugi smirked at the realization that he and Tea had all of this to themselves. Atem on the other hand was anything but thrilled at giving up his bed. At this point the maids requested that Tea remain in the suite so they can dress her for the meeting. A single servant came up from behind the boys to guide them to the other suite. Turning around Atem's eyes widen at the sight of his friend.

"Mahad when did you get here?"

The mage chuckled. "I've been here since late last night. Our renovators were working all night to prepare your new room. Please come this way."

Walking to the other side of the floor, Mahad stopped at a maroon colored door with golden embellishments along the edges. Turning the knob the mage opened the door letting in Atem and Yugi. The room was a giant man cave in dark shades of red, violet, blue and of course black. The place looked quite cozy and Yugi liked Atem's room a lot. A little too much actually, as something about the area seemed to capture him.

"You know Yugi this room was original built for you." Mahad commented.

"Seriously?" Yugi was surprised.

Mahad opened up the walk in closet and directed Atem inside. After explaining where everything was he left the king to go change. "Yes Yugi this was designed to your liking as we didn't expect your relationship with the queen would uh..."

The Duel King frowned remembering the letter he found. "You weren't expecting the inconvenient latter, right?"

Mahad paused, his pupils darting as he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah that's right I found the letter you dropped at my house. So if you could so please stop considering me as an inconvenience in your little set up. Hell after stalking us all our lives I thought you all would have figured out that things don't ever work out as people expect it to. And by the way I loved how you guys are hoping my girlfriend and my best friend would go behind my back and start making babies under my nose. How ridiculous..."

Mahad had heard enough. "Have it ever come to your attention that there is more to this than yourself? You have a small child and Atem has a teenage daughter. Neither of you are exactly in positions to be pointing fingers or in a position to be selfish. I understand that my words may have offended and I deeply apologize for that. I have no hatred or animosity toward you at all. None of us do. But we are about to go through a divorce between two people that we have carefully planned to reunite after thousands of years. We pulled so many strings to turn this heart breaking tragedy into a peaceful reunion."

Yugi felt it was wise to just listen to what Mahad had to say.

"I also understand that you want a proper family setting as you have a young daughter, but Atem is in the same position. There is only one Tea and only one of you can have her heart and her presence. This situation is delicate. We are mostly concerned with Atem's well being at the moment. His wife meant the world and so much more to him. I can't image what he is going through right now and the same goes for his daughter. She has my son to support her at least, but Atem at the rate things are going I'm not sure who he has to lean on in all of this. I mean no insult but for once I'm sure he won't be looking to you for any comfort at this point."

Yugi's gaze moved to the floor. "I figured that a while ago. I'm pretty sure he is on the verge of hating me at the moment. And yet I'm the one who is jealous."

Mahad nodded listening closely. Yugi wasn't paying attention to Mahad gazing upon his face. The mage noticed for the first time in years the face of the boy he met five years ago. The real Yugi Mutou was finally starting surfaced.

He scoffed as if trying to laugh it off. "I guess after Atem left I tried making the point that I can make by without any help. That I could be independent and control my life. That I was Atem's future self. But just because I'm a reincarnation that doesn't mean I'm his equal. I can never truly be Atem. Deep down I wanted him to stay because even though I won that duel that I could out smart him, I still felt like I had so much more to learn. He was like that older brother that would help me with life. Hell I got Tea pregnant less than a year after he left. I took advantage of her. What kind of person does that to the person they love? I guess sometimes I get lost in my emotions that I feel I always have to fight for what I have and what I want. But sadly enough more often than not I don't think before I act."

Atem, although was busy changing in the large closet, had heard everything. Stepping out in a royal garb, Atem truly stood out in a fine black shark skin suit with gold Egyptian style embroidery lining the collar and the bottom of the jacket. His leather shoes were polished to perfection and also accented with a golden band running across the side. His white shirt contrasted against his dark tanned skin and around his neck was a violet and crimson pinned striped tie. The only jewelry he had on were to gold studded bracelets, his cartouche and the Millennium Pendant hanging around his neck.

"There is no need to fight at this point as neither of us can convince the queen of what is truly the right choice. We both have families that we want to remain intact but there is only one mother. However, there is one thing I feel you should know. I may appear to be submissive in surrendering my wife to you, but that is only if that what she ultimately desires. I have ultimately decided that I cannot go against my heart but I should attempt at fighting to obtain hers."

Yugi felt taken back as a regal essence came from his friend. "The feeling is mutual then. As I am not so keen in giving her up either. If you insist on having this position on the matter, I hope you do so fairly and not try to use any cheap tactics."

Atem's eyes turn a pure crimson. "This will be a gentlemen's rivalry as it always has been. My conscious is clear."

The Duel King took in his friend's words, it was clear Atem had reached his limit on patience. "Why the sudden change of heart? Not but a few hours ago you were willing to give her up to me, now you decide to put up a fight and..."

"And what?" Atem's eyes seemed to be permanently stained with the color of blood as he snapped interrupting Yugi. "Is it so wrong that I desire to be with my wife? Is it wrong that that I am tired of having everything taken away from? IS IT SO WRONG..." He looked over to a painting of him and his wife when they were prince and princess positioned over the fireplace. The image was during the time Teana was pregnant to boot. "Is it so wrong that I wish to be happy as I once was?"

"No..." Yugi couldn't argue with the man in front of him. "It's not wrong for you to fight for her. Just know that I will be fighting back..."

Atem simply nodded. His eyes still their crimson hue. Any hints of violet they once had seemed to have disappear. He knew what he was getting into when he challenged Yugi for Tea's heart. He also knew about the meeting they were heading off to. Everyone had the belief that Atem was going to submissively offer up his wife to the new bachelor. 'These idiots have another thing coming.' Atem thought darkly. It was official his mind was becoming clouded with anger and jealousy. But now was not the time to explode, so he turned heel to find his queen. Leaving the room he saw her waiting at the head of the stairs. He smirked slightly for the maids had done a fine job on her indeed.

Tea was dressed up in a royal outfit that was made for presentations in front of the council. The dress was adorned in jewel beads and golden threads from the X shaped straps at the shoulders to the bottom of the dress, which stopped just below the knee. Over of the dress was an equally stunning small white and purple jacket completing the look. She also was covered in exotic jewelry that truly made her appear as a powerful queen.

Yugi followed out into the hall behind Atem and he too noticed Tea in her new attire. His eyes practically bugged out of his head in the sight of her exotic beauty. Averting his gaze slightly he also noticed Atem's daughter talking to her mother. His lips formed a thin line as it was still hard to believe that his friend's daughter was also the daughter of his girlfriend, but Yugi was sure Atem felt the same way. Tossing the thought aside he couldn't help observing Keanna's outfit. Black shiny leather pants and an expensive looking blouse.

"Gee I wonder where she got the leather pants from?" Yugi commented with a smug grin toward Atem.

Atem merely rolled his eyes at the silly remark. "Just remember it was your body and your clothes."

Tèa stepped in splitting up the two before they starting fighting over something stupid again. "Now boys play nice and besides the kids don't have to be as formal as we are since they aren't at high ranking positions."

"Hey these are six hundred dollar custom made pants." Keanna remarked.

Yugi snorted. "Yup she is definitely your daughter. She has your attitude."

Atem felt offended. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean." Apparently he wasn't in the mood.

"Guys..." And neither was Tea.

"You have a particular attitude. You can interpret that however you desire...your highness." His voice showed nothing but sarcasm.

"Want to explain how you interpret my attitude? Know that I will not have you insult my daughter..." Atem was now baring teeth.

"Make me Mr. 'I changed my mind about everything at the last fucking minute cause I don't know what the fuck to do with my life'..."

"What!" That was the king's last straw.

And so was the same for the queen. "WILL YOU BOTH JUST FUCKING STOP BEFORE I DUMP BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

All the while Keanna had retreated down stairs with the other teens that were watching the ridiculous argument.

"Who in Ra's name shoved a stick up their asses?" Marcus questioned in Keanna's ear.

"Hell if I know. Besides forget about them and where the hell is Josh?"

"Right here." Joshua called out appearing in dress pants and a purple shirt with golden pin stripes.

"Hey the 70's called they want their purple shirt back!" Marcus gloated.

"Marcus shut up! And besides I think he looks good in that." Keanna defended.

"Well he's your boyfriend not mine. I didn't know purple became such a manly color nowadays."

"Please enough with the fighting around here. I heard enough from my parents last night arguing about whether I should go with you guys today." Joshua added in.

"Really, is everyone like sex deprived or something?"

"Marcus!" the young couple exclaimed in unison.

"What? Don't you guys feel tension when you haven't sucked face in a while?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Marcus chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Besides remember I caught you two in action that one time and I wonder if I should have recorded it."

Joshua snorted in disbelief. "Oh sure and have me arrested for being in a romantic relationship with the princess."

Marcus's grin dropped to a slight frown of worry. "You realize you are risking that today by attending the council meeting right? Cause that simple controversy alone besides all the other shit you pulled already has you royally fucked…both literally and metaphoric wise."

"I don't care anymore. As her loyal priest it is my duty to be around in order to provide protection at all times. Where she goes I go as well!"

"Josh please, Marcus has a point and what good is your protection if you are in chains. Hell at the least it is a court hearing to place you elsewhere in the order of priests. After that happens they might even denounce your position as the Sorcerer of Dark Magic" Keanna pleaded.

He gazed into her eyes. "Being a priest is no longer my main goal in life but merely a passion. But if I must renounce my title in order to be with you then I will do just that."

Marcus stepped in between the two. "That's if they don't find out about all the other shit we pulled. I won't get any charges due to my status as a relative to the royal family. You on the other had broken just about every rule you could find. I'm surprised your father didn't kick your ass by now."

Sighing the young priest turned his gaze to his slender strong hands. Along his arms were white colored tattoos against his tanned skin. Among the main line were spread out silver colored symbols that were a result of becoming a beast shapeshifter while having sorcerer's magic in his veins. When he turned into that beast the white and silver tattoos would appear on his pitch-black fur so there was no hiding his identity. He couldn't help but wonder if all transformations into being a beast had the side effect of the ka merging with the person's natural abilities as it had happened with him and Marcus.

"He didn't because what I've become was my decision alone to make and he respects that. Besides my sister is the Magician's Valkyria so losing me won't be a big deal."

"Babe, don't say that." Keanna gave a concerned look.

"Look I'm fine with that risk and besides they can take away my title but not my powers." Joshua smirked.

"That is very true buddy." Marcus pointed out. "Hm perhaps we will make outta this alive after all." He laughed slightly.

Joshua couldn't help but notice the scent of another person on Marcus. "So where is Crystal?"

With the question asked, Marcus' bedroom door opened and the mentioned red head emerged and began walking down the large staircase. She was in her usual apparel of red and black shoes, black skirt, dark red tube top, and a black jacket.

"Hey how come she gets to dress like that and I can't?" Keanna inquired.

Marcus grabbed Crystal by the waist once she reached him. "Because she isn't going to the courts like the rest of us. She is escorting Mr. Wheeler."

Joshua raised a brow. "The loud mouth blonde who challenged the king to a drinking game?"

"The one and only..." Marcus sighed. "By the way Crystal as you know this is my cousin Keanna and you've met her boyfriend Josh."

Crystal bowed her head slightly. "An honor to meet you your highness."

Keanna looked to the red head in Marcus' arms. "So I'm guessing this is your new girlfriend? Number 6 or number 7?"

Marcus rolled his blue eyes. "Yes, and it is number 6 but my dad isn't scaring away this one. Especially when she starts living with me."

"You guys are doing it already?" Joshua widened his eyes.

"No but she is pretty much done with her training and can now go solo with whom she pleases so we agreed that she live with me. Whenever we do 'do it' that is when we will become official mates." The blues eyes placed a tender kiss on Crystal's cheek.

Joshua glanced at Keanna with wide pleading eyes.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you have me at this age so just keep it in your fantasies for a few more years." She said firmly.

"I know I know…just thought I'd give it a try." He whispered.

"So since when did you have a girlfriend your father didn't scare away?" Keanna inquired.

Marcus raised his brow. "You have a point there Keanna, but you see this new girl doesn't scare easily and I'm no longer seeing my father as much as I used to since I can't stand him anymore. He may love my mother but I'm not surprised that I am his only surviving son."

"Damn someone has daddy issues." Joshua noted.

"Of course I do! My father is a selfish, cold hearted, strict, and up tight, wise-ass, and most of all an emotionless piece of shit! The only good thing I have to say was he was a good king, loyal to my mom, and he took good care of me. But that didn't mean he was nice about it. Half the times he would ignore me and had me grow up faster than most normal kids! Then when I have girlfriends he fucking scares them away and claims I don't need a woman in my life to distract me. And for what!" Marcus ranted wildly.

"Damn…just damn man. I don't know whether to feel bad or just try to convince you that…oh crap what am I saying he is an asshole." Keanna agreed.

"Yeah I had my run in with him and he kept mentioning that I shouldn't be in an affair with the king's daughter." Joshua added.

"Exactly how does your mother deal with all that crap anyway?" Keanna raised her brow in curiosity.

Marcus turned his head and sighed. "That's the thing my mom knows he is cold but he is only a decent guy around her. But the two barely see each other since he is now a part of the Council and she takes care of me. But even then I barely see her anymore with her being the first Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"So basically you live by yourself at the moment." Joshua cut in.

"Well I can but I'd rather be around you guys so I have good company and something to do. Plus now that I have Crystal I wanna be able to spend quality time with her."

The younger couple gave out a long draw out awe in unison causing the older teen to blush deeply. Keanna then embraced her cousin in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you are more like your mom. And that you seem to actually love this new girl." She teased with a smirk.

"Yeah so tell me …are you guys gonna sleeping together when we get back?" Joshua joined in the mischief.

Both Crystal and Marcus grew red as a tomato. "NO! Why would we do that so early?" They said in unison.

"That's what they all say until boom…baby is dropped. Or in your case a dragon egg." Keanna started laughing.

"Oh by Ra I can't image what your kids would look like being part Blues Eyes and part Red Eyes." He joined in the laughter.

The blue eyed boy fumed at the sick sense of humor his friends had and them engaged in an insane chase around the mansion halls.

Meanwhile the grown-ups had long finished their ridiculous argument as they heard the trample of feet from the hyper teenagers. They simply ignored the events occurring and focused on the task that will have to be performed later on that day. Yugi was sitting on the stairs next to his daughter. Being a minor it was best that she stayed at the mansion while everyone was away.

"So who will be taking care of Hanna while we are away." Yugi pondered.

A large silver colored wolf started climbing down the staircase. His claws made a slight scratching noise with every step. A squeal-like yawn escaped his throat as he had just got up from a nap. He made an approach to the small girl sitting next to Yugi. Licking Hanna's cheek gently caused the girl to giggle lightly.

"Stop it Fang that tickles." Hanna continued to giggle.

Yugi looked over to see the enormous wolf with his daughter. What surprised him more than the silver furred beast was that fact his daughter knew the creature.

"Sweetie how do you know this thing?"

The wolf stepped away from the girl to look at Yugi. "Well for your information I'm not a thing, I'm a Silver Fang wolf. And I'm one of the select few who were in charge of raising your daughter. I have been with both princesses over the ages. You can consider me the royal family pet. But I prefer a friend as I am NO ONE'S PET."

"So a talking dog, a werewolf king, and Ra knows who else has been raising my daughter for the last five years?"

Fang snorted. "Yeah while you weren't so if I were you I'd be happy she was in good hands rather than that of some stranger. By the way don't ever call me a dog. I'm not like my dumb-founded cousins."

Yugi gulped slightly knowing the canine had a point about his daughter. So what if it was a talking wolf duel monster and a 4,000 year old Greek king? "Well, thank you anyway for helping out with raising my daughter. It really is much appreciated."

"You're welcome. So I and the rest of the mansion staff will be watching little Hanna while you are gone." Fang then averted his eyes to Tea. "Has the queen regained her memories yet?"

"No she hasn't Fang." Atem replied to the wolf. He remembered that he had placed her wedding ring around his neck after his daughter gave it to him the night before. Pulling it out from underneath his shirt, Tea addressed the object.

"I'm guessing that is my old wedding ring."

"Yes Tea it is. Keanna said she was holding onto it for you and she also mentioned this ring holds all your memories. As I said before one touch is all it takes to get it all back." He held out the ring if she was to touch the object.

"Wait will she be any different?" Yugi asked in concern.

"No her personality really hasn't changed and she will only just obtain her memories and lost magic. Making her extremely powerful and skilled. My old wife was not someone you wanted to mess with."

Yugi chuckled. "Neither is the soon to be ex-wife over here."

Tea slapped him on the arm jokingly and shook her head. "You guys make me seem like I'm going to kill someone. Besides I don't think I'll need these memories and I don't want to risk anything."

"But there are no risks and you won't change at all trust me." Atem persisted.

"Look if the lady doesn't want the ring just be a man and except her decline." Yugi stated firmly.

Atem said nothing and just nodded slipping the ring back into his shirt. Nothing seemed to be working out right for him at all lately. Ignoring the comment Atem shrugged. He wasn't about to breakdown again even he knew better than that. Besides he had decided that he wasn't about to let his wife slip away from him so easily. Exactly how he was going to accomplish this with them going in for a divorce was beyond him.

Time seemed to fly as the ambassadors of the Council arrived at the royal mansion. To his surprise it was none other then Atem's former priests Shada and Karim. Behind the priests was Lykaon with a large slender device tucked under his arm. He opened the device into a tripod with a pendulum in the center. The small object on the chain was the symbol for the Divine Council within a pentagram.

Yugi tilted his head in slight bewilderment as if he was watching some form of witchcraft ritual.

"Hey what is all this voodoo crap for?"

Lykaon chuckled lighted. "This 'voodoo' is used as a portal to the Divine Council Temple and Courts. It's easy travel rather than us actually driving there, which is impossible since technically it only exists in another dimension."

Yugi's reaction remained the same. After all he has been through over the years not much of anything surprises him anymore. "So anyway may I ask who exactly is part if the so called Divine Council?"

Atem walked toward Yugi as he responded. "There are various pharaohs such as Ramses, Seti, and Tuthmosis. Some gods that are present range from places such as Egyptian to Asian. Then there are other monarchs, politicians, and royal families."

"Oh so basically it's a collection of royalty and deities from different places and times."

Lykaon interrupted. "Yes, now if you all don't mind, may you please stand around the device in a circle."

The group of teenagers finally arrived at the scene and stood with adults as they followed the priests' instructions. With that they were to extend their arms creating a circle around the tripod. When everyone was gathered Lykaon flicked a switch on the device immediately warped them into another dimension.

The trip only took a few seconds and the gang appeared in the grand halls of the Divine Palace. The teenagers knew these walls all too well. They had all been here once before especially Joshua and Marcus when they took the power of the beast kas. Yugi seemed the most bewildered since this was his first time in these halls. Bronze glossed tiles mapped the floors, the pillars were of pure blue granite spiraling with golden ribbons, arches that lead up to the forty foot ceiling were adored in elaborate paintings of the monsters from the parallel universe, and two enormous bronze doors covered with various ancient symbols made up the large hall.

Tea was also in awe but at the same time she felt as if she had been in this palace before. Atem walked up to her grabbing her hand lightly to catch her attention. She turned to meet his gaze as he explained.

"This my friends, is the palace of the Divine Council. And behind those doors is where the council has its meetings concerning the fate of the royal families. Within that council is only a small part of all its members and these individuals were specifically assigned for us and no one else."

Roman then continued. "They only know a small portion of exactly why a divorce between Atem and Tea is taking place so they will ask various questions. Explain in detail for it does actually matter in the overall judgment but worry not for they will not deny the action. Their judgment is merely for records of the incident and how to address the situation. One of the top members in this group is Atem and I's father. He will be the most concerned and will probably ask for a private conversation with Tea. In fact that should be guaranteed since he arranged the marriage five millennia ago."

Yugi gulped in anxiety. "How do you think they will take to my relationship with the Queen?"

Roman didn't exactly know how to answer that question. However, Atem had a better response than his brother could probably come up with.

"It should matter not of what they say about your bond with …my soon to be former wife. But in all honesty they shouldn't be surprised by this circumstance since we were separated for so long and that I was not notified that I had a chance to stay in the modern world or that Tea was in fact my destined lover."

Lykaon decided to enter the conversation at this point to state some much needed information to the chosen one.

"You must also understand being the former partner of the pharaoh that the council actually has a great liking to you and might even be excited to have you as a secondary monarch. Your power to control light is quite astonishing to them. Especially when you broke the Seal of Oricalchos single handedly."

"Will I be given any powers like Atem aside from the ability to summon monsters and use the millennium puzzle?" Yugi pondered.

Lykaon smirked. "Yes from the rumors I heard you will be assigned a warrior ka and your strength is compatible for a beast ka of your choosing."

"Is everyone going to acquire beast monsters?"

"Only this royal family Yugi, unless an individual requests the power with permission of the council or they acquire that ability in some other fashion."

"Exactly what beast monster will Tea be?"

"Well, since Romeo and I were the ones with the say in the selection of the beast kas, Tea has been assigned Wulf the Lightsworn Beast; Keanna is like her uncle, but your daughter will be able to choose when the time is right. But as of right now your monsters and of course the Silent Magician will be her closest guardians"

"Wait the Silent Magician isn't in my monster set?" Yugi seemed surprised.

Lykaon didn't feel like this was the right time to tell Yugi the identity of the Silent Magician as it was carefully planned to not be used expect emergencies. She is one of the most powerful spellcasters. "I am forbidden to tell you her identity at the moment, although I am sure you will find out soon probably by her own words."

"Is it someone that I know?"

The wolf king bit his lip. "Yes it is."

To his luck they were now in front of the gates to the Divine Council courtroom. Romeo walked in front and took out a fairly large key that had matching symbols that were on the large bronze doors. Sliding in the key into its proper place, activated the doors mechanism to open automatically. A bright light blinded the group and when the light was gone they all saw the Divine Council, waiting for the trial to begin.

* * *

**Wow another long friggen chapter and by the looks of things they are all going to be this way from now on. At the least 4 or 5 thousand words. I might not update for a while as I have a requested lemon to do but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the slight cliff hanger there. Didn't know how else to end as this chapter had a lot of character development and a turning point for Atem. Let's just say I got tried of writing him like an emo or as I like to call it Sasuke syndrome, haha Naruto reference. So yeah I don't know what else to say. When finishing this edit it was like early in the morning so I'm kinda out of it. **

**Please write some reviews I love reading your comments it really inspires me to do more. See ya next time! =)**


	23. Chapter 22: Separation And Union

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

**Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

**Note: I am warning all of you that this is a continuation to the Yugioh saga so shipping will take a while. But I want you all to enjoy the entire story and I am trying my best to stick to the storyline and treat it as if it were an actual show being aired or made into a manga. I really wish it was though. So enjoy!**

**Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

**Rated M**

**Hey I'm back ...after I don't know how long...I lost count. But hey I have a damn good reason. I'm directing/producing my own projects and videos finally starting to embrace my dreams woohoo! Also school work has been really stressing and I'm exhausted from it. But as usual I'm pulling through and my creative juices are always flowing so here is another chapter. It is fairly lengthy for what it is worth. I will say that this has a lot of good stuff and maybe some parts my readers have been waiting for all this time. Well...I hope its what you guys have wanted. Oh by the way I just have this to say...UGH Joey's dialogue is such a %#*'n pain! Anyway so I'm gonna shut up and you guys read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 22: Separation and Union**

Upon entering the court, much to everyone's surprise the room wasn't as large as they thought it would be, however, the room had to be at least as large as a normal court. A semi-circular ring of marble seated about twenty members of the royal family council with an open area in the middle for those being addressed to speak. Atem, Tea, Yugi, Lykaon, Roman, and Mahad placed themselves in the center seating arrangement and the court session began.

The head of this Council was none other than former pharaoh Akhenamkhanen.

"We begin this council meeting for the proposed divorce between my son Atem and his wife Teana."

Atem shook his head. "Correction father for these are modern times so her name is shorter which is Tea. Personally I prefer that name more than the other for some odd reason." He then paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "Also we are not here for a divorce. Not anymore that is."

Tea's eyes widen at this sudden turn of events. "But I thought..."

Atem turned to her with sincere eyes. "I'm so sorry Tea but I can't let any sort of legal act involving our marriage go through without you regaining your memories."

Akhenamkhanen joined in. "The other thing is you couldn't get the divorce anyway if the Queen does not have her lost memories. This would make the situation one sided."

Next to Atem's father was another famed pharaoh, Ramses II. He nodded in agreement with the terms being discussed.

"Yes, in order to have any sort of procedure done between the husband and wife, both must have full consensus on the matter. Of course the Queen needs the knowledge of her past life." Ramses looked at some other documents and his eyes darted between the papers and the people in the room. "I'm sorry to go slightly off topic everyone but Atem, is your daughter here with us?"

The King raised a brow slightly. "Yes, she is with her cousin at the moment."

Meanwhile outside the courtroom, the teenagers were escorting Joey Wheeler to the head of the Red Eyes Clan. Keanna decided to join Marcus and Crystal to try and keep Joshua as far away as possible from anyone in the courts who might be looking for him. For once she was acting as his body guard.

"Wow dis place is friggen huge! I can get used to comin' around dese parts." Joey had a large grin plastered onto his face.

Crystal turned her turn to address Wheeler. "Well, good because if my father is really fond of you, then you will be walking these halls more often."

"Sweet!"

Marcus was really becoming annoyed with Joey's outbursts. "Hey, Joey can you keep it down please."

The blonde dug his head into his shoulders. "Sorry"

Marcus shrugged. "No hard feelings just don't look like an idiot in front of the head Red Eyes." The Blue Eyes looked behind him at Joshua. He frowned in concern. "Dude I seriously think you should have stayed at the palace."

The magician rolled his emerald eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Marcus snorted at his friend's sarcasm. "Because these guys are probably looking for you as we speak." He pulled out his smart phone from his jacket pocket. "Here just check this out."

Josh took the phone and noticed the strange app on the device. "I didn't even know these guys had their own app."

Keanna laughed. "C'mon even I knew that. These people gotta keep up with the times you know."

"Whatever" Joshua then tapped on the app and read their news page. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he scrolled down to one particular headline. "Holy shit...how the hell did they get this picture?"

"What picture?" Keanna was now curious so she pulled out her iPhone to check out what her boyfriend was talking about. Her eyes mimicked Joshua's when she came upon the image. "When the hell was this posted? Cause this is from this morning."

Marcus laughed. "I didn't know you guys started sucking face that early in the day, damn."

Both teens blushed a bright red. Keanna then spoke up. "Well, I didn't expect these idiots to be taking pictures outside my uncle's apartment."

Joshua sighed. "We should've closed the curtains." He placed his hands over his face. "Ugh my father is gonna kill me when he sees that."

Marcus scoffed. "He was the one who told me about it..."

"Fuck me!" Joshua was now the one to have an outburst.

"You should be glad I haven't." Keanna pointed out. "I can't imagine what would happen to you if we started going at it."

Crystal was now starting to wonder what was going on. "Wait a minute is your relationship illegal or something?"

"Sorta..." The couple replied.

Joey said nothing and continued walking with the red head. He figured he shouldn't get involved in teenage drama.

Marcus looked to his girlfriend. "Trust me Crystal, you really don't want to get involved."

After walking a few more steps Crystal and Joey finally reached the door to the Red Eyes Clan conference room. She turned around and pointed to the nearby sofa. "Marcus, you can wait here with the others while I take Mr. Wheeler inside."

The Blue Eyes nodded taking a seat on the sofa and the other two followed suite. Once Crystal and Joey were inside the room, the teens continued their conversation. "Look you should just get out of here right now. I can easily call my mom and she can get you out of here without anyone noticing."

"I can't let Keanna be alone in this situation." Josh took Keanna's hand.

Keanna sighed deeply. "Josh..."

Back in the courtroom. The matter of Tea regaining her memories were being addressed.

Atem bit his lip and turned to Tea and Yugi, then back to the Council. "Can I give her these memories now?"

His father nodded. "Yes we have a spare room next to this one for her to rest after the fact. I'm guessing you have the ring with you."

"Yes I do."

Atem pulled out a golden chain necklace with Tea's wedding ring attached to it. He detached the ring from the chain and held it out in front of Yugi and Tea.

"I'm sorry but as you heard nothing can take place until Tea receives her lost memories, which reside in this ring. If she does not then she will remain my wife." The last part of that sentence had him shiver in thought that he would be able to reclaim his Queen.

Yugi knew he was denying the inevitable and figured this was probably for the best. "Are you going to be okay with this Tea?"

She looked into his violet gaze. "It's the only way for us to solve this mess so yeah I will do it. Besides I think after taking myself away from them, that I owe Atem and Keanna this favor of receiving my memories."

She then extended her hand just barely away from the ring. Popping up her index finger, she poked the object and with a powerful force, waves of memories flooded into her mind. So much so that she collapsed to floor but Atem caught her before that happened. After a few twitches she stopped moving and was in a peaceful sleep-like state. Her gentle breathes eased Atem's worries as he picked her up bridal style.

Yugi followed Atem outside and into the spare room Atem's father mentioned. The room was a small guest room with a large couch in the right corner and luckily a large love seat was attached. Atem gently placed Tea's sleeping form on the seat and sat beside her. He observed her features to make sure she wasn't having a bad physical reaction. He couldn't help his wandering eyes take in every part of her laying form. His gaze softened in admiration of the woman's beauty. Yugi on the other hand was in a sort of panic for he was not sure how Tea would react. His greatest fear was that she would leave him to be back with Atem. However, at the same time he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about literally taking Atem away from his beloved. Not to mention his attitude toward his friend has been anything but friendly.

Back in the Red Eyes Clan's conference room Joey was being introduced to Crystal's father. He was a dark tanned man, easily a head taller than Joey with eyes of a dark brown almost a black color, broad shoulders and chest, bald head, and red tattoos creeping along side of his neck to the top of his scalp. Dressed in an elegant black suit, Crystal's father truly struck out as a force to be reckoned with. Joey stared at the man as he and Crystal walked closer to him.

The blonde tapped the teenager's shoulder. "Uh how is that guy your father?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I take after my mother who is his latest wife. Now before you ask if he is black,not really as he is only half Ethiopian and half Egyptian. The Red Eyes Clan was born from the later years of the Egyptian empire and out the former slaves. In fact my father was a product of a high priest having an affair with an Ethiopian slave. It is quite the story actually."

"Interesting..." Joey really didn't know what to say.

Upon reaching the acclaimed leader, the tall man extended his hand to Joey. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Mr. Wheeler. I am Alem Miruts, the leader of the Red Eyes Clan."

"Nice to meet you sir." Joey greeted in return.

Parting hands Alem folded his arms and smiled. "I'm sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here."

"Um yeah."

Alem nodded and stood back. "I've have called you here for recruiting you into the Red Eyes Clan."

Crystal gave her father a look of disbelief.

Joey on the other hand was ecstatic. "REALLY!?"

The head Red Eyes nodded. "Yes, now that I have become a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon; I have needed a successor to take my old power." He placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Also you will be appointed as the High King's right hand Red Eyes Black Dragon. Sadly the original guard was killed during the massacre but I am sure you will be an honorary replacement. Your previous experience with handling the powers of a Red Eyes are quite impressive."

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know bout you but I must admit, me and dat Red Eyes were one heck of a combination."

Alem laughed and turned his head to an approaching tall dark tanned individual. He was a young adult with a large build and most likely a powerful soldier. "Joseph this is my son Derek and he will be responsible for your training. He is a Black Skull Dragon, or a Skully for short. You are very fortunate to be receiving training from one of our best warriors."

Derek approached Joey and offered to escort the man to the back room. "Come with me and we will fuse the Red Eyes ka to your being."

"All right..." Joey followed the young man but he couldn't help wondering what was going with Yugi, Tea, and Atem.

Meanwhile, thirty minutes had passed and Yugi was really starting to become impatient. He couldn't stop fidgeting on the chair he was sitting in.

"When will she wake up?" Yugi questioned aloud.

The King sat on the other side of the sofa Tea was sleeping on. Atem snapped out of his drowsy trace. "I'm not sure Yugi but it shouldn't be much longer."

Yugi nodded his head and continued shaking his leg hoping no one would notice his nerves would crack. Atem, however, did notice Yugi's obvious behavior and he could hear the running thoughts going through his mind. He was concerned about who will Tea choose after she awakens as her complete self. Normally Atem would choose a side on such issues and offer his support but not this time. This involves his own feelings and he had to remain neutral.

Yugi could feel Atem's thoughts as well and realized they were both in the same situation. Never before had their friendship been in such a tense state. Two men in love with the same woman all too often spell disaster. His thoughts were interrupted when a small groan was heard. Tea was finally waking up. Atem was the first to reach the woman and hovered carefully over Tea's laying form. Yugi decided it was best he only stand by the side to give Tea some space as she woke up. Her eyes flickered rapidly to the brightness of the room and slowly picked up her body from the sofa. She was greeted by Atem's smiling face since he was only inches away from her. He moved in ever so closer to test her reaction, which she accepted without any rash movements.

Taking this as a good sign he decided to test her memory by speaking in his native tongue.

"Do you remember everything now my beloved?"

Tea looked at him with a straight face as if the foreign language didn't faze her at all. She understood every word.

"Yes Atem I remember. And I am actually glad I agreed to this because I feel so much more complete and wiser than before."

Atem gave a slight smirk. "I'm glad to hear that love."

In a swift motion he took and even bolder move in engulfing her lips with his own. Creating a passionate kiss with slight motions of his lips, he wanted her to not just see but feel what they used to share. To his disappointment she barely kissed back except for the slight instinctive reaction. Atem wanted to try another technique to get a better reaction from his wife but he was violently pulled away by a furious Yugi Mutou.

"What in Ra's name are you doing in front of me! Have you lost your common sense and morality?" Yugi questioned in rage.

"Have you forgotten that the woman before you is still my wife?" Atem replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you forgotten that she isn't interested in your smart-ass anymore?" Yugi hissed.

Atem snorted in irritation. "And how the hell would you know?" He turned Tea. She still looked flushed from the recent kiss she received. "She has a right to speak for herself you know."

Yugi blinked and looked at Tea. "You alright Tea?"

Tea sighed. "Yeah I'm fine…just confused at the moment. And Atem has a point so you respect it. We haven't been together like this in millennia."

"Yeah but…" Yugi knew he lost the argument before he even started it. He figured the two would probably want some alone time to discuss the situation. Despite his past fears rising to the surface Yugi gave Tea a peck on her cheek and pulled away heading for the door. "I'll give you guys at most an hour. Just don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

With Yugi's presence gone Atem turned to his wife who still sat on the bed with a lost look in her sapphire eyes. All he could read was her confusion. Lightly nudging her arm to catch her attention, Atem tried to start a conversation.

"Well we are alone for once…" Atem mumble.

"I can see that." Tea retorted sarcastically.

Atem smirked slightly. " You sound pissed off."

"Not really, I just have a massive headache."

"You want me to kiss it away?" Atem smirked grew in size.

Tea looked at Atem with a raised brow. "You have got to be kidding me with that."

"Always worked on you though." He slightly lessened the smirk. "You are still my wife and…"

"And it would be pointless in trying to seduce me into having sex with you at the moment." Tea snapped.

Upon looking into her sapphire eyes, Atem noticed the over glaze as if she were about to cry. He was surprised that she mentioned a dark thought that has plagued his mind for the longest time. Although he wanted greatly to engage in the act, that was not his present purpose in spending this time alone with Tea.

"Love as much as I am the ordinary man and that is greatly on my mind. But that is not what I want to accomplish right now." Atem moved his strong hand over Tea's and lifted it up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"So what did you want to accomplish." Tea's voice started to break slightly.

Atem noticed that was she in emotional distress and he had a good idea as to why as well. "My dear I wanted to see if I could somehow save our marriage and if not perhaps we just need some closure."

"I see…" She looked at Atem.

He couldn't help but lean over. Without even realizing it, he had enveloped his lips upon hers in another passionate embrace. Atem felt her kissing back and smiled slightly. The motion of their lips became more vigorous as inner passions were released from three millennia of separation. Tea knew what she was doing but she couldn't help it. These were her true emotions coming to surface but at the same time it was conflicted with her present emotions for Yugi.

They finally parted after a few minute slightly breathless. Not knowing exactly what to say Tea simply gave a forced chuckle as if to ease the tension caused from what had just occurred. Atem decided to break the moment of silence.

"Well it appears that something is still there…" Atem tried not smirking knowing that it was inappropriate.

Tea gave him a surrendered pout before blushing slightly. "Yeah of course I could never truly stop its just other things have blossomed and well it's something else to think about."

"So it is official you love both of us." Atem said bluntly.

"Pretty much. Plus I had two kids with you guys so that's another attribute in this."

Atem started making comparisons knowing how his wife thought things out. So far chances that Tea would choose to stay with him were declining greatly.

Tea continued laying out the situation aloud. "Keanna hasn't seen me in the longest time and Hanna hasn't seen me either but she is only five years old."

Biting his lip Atem realized that the little girl would probably be the tiebreaker. "That is very true dear…"

"Yeah." Tea didn't know what else to say as silence fell between the couple.

Figuring he was delaying the inevitable Atem simply accepted that perhaps his time with his beloved had truly come to an end. "Well all and all it is your decision whom you choose and I shall not judge your opinion."

"Atem..." She started. "You shouldn't worry about whether your chances with me are greater or lesser as I am equally unsure with both of you."

Well, that was a somewhat pleasant surprise for a change. "Really?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Yes, really, besides Yugi has been acting funny lately. Actually you both have been acting weird. It's probably because of this whole thing with fighting over me."

Atem sighed. "Tea please don't blame this on yourself..."

"I was being ignorant last night when I just shoved away your offer to do this last night. And just because I couldn't remember I basically told you to fuck off. That's plain messed up. Who the hell does that to her husband..." Tears started to flow from her eyes. "Especially when you were such a damn good one."

Atem quickly wrapped his arms around his queen. Holding her form close to his chest as she wept. He didn't want Yugi hearing her soft cries. This was their moment and their problem to solve. However, his thoughts were broken by a sudden and unexpected bold move from his wife. Within a second he found himself on his back and fevered lips pressed hard to his own. Well, its not like he going to complain about this.

Outside of the room Yugi was pacing frequently along the hallway. Various thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't know how to handle the situation at all. "What the fuck am I supposed to do..." He whispered to himself. "She's the love of my life."

The process of becoming a Red Eyes was done and Joey was told to head to the palace on a set date for his training. The blonde rubbed his sore back as the pain of the recently tattooed black wings still resonated. Joey was in the midst of walking back to the courtroom when he saw Yugi pacing in frustration. Concerned about his friend he jogged to the him.

"Ey Yuge you okay? Ya seem upset bout somethin' man." Joey looked around. "Hey I thought you guys were supposed to be in da courtroom."

Yugi cleared his throat. "We can't do anything until Tea received her past memories." He looked up to see Joey's perplexed expression. "And I almost forgot you haven't been told all the details..." He then pointed to a nearby chair. "Sit down and I'll tell you about what is going on around here."

Yugi's long story short summary took about twenty minutes, of course many of the smaller details were taken out but he just wanted Joey to get the main idea. Other details will have to be mentioned later. By the end of the summary, Joey sat there not knowing how to respond to heavy news.

"Wow just wow man. Dat's a lot of shit to be shoulderin'...for all of you." Joey bit his lip slightly. "I had no idea Tea was actually someone from da past. And ya say da tomb keepers screwed up on relaying to us dat piece of info?"

Yugi sighed. "Yeah...it always seems to lead back to them."

Romeo then popped out of nowhere...or the other side of the hall to be exact. "Hey it wasn't completely their fault. Marik's father had the information but as you know due to other circumstances the man died an earlier death. Then that doesn't excuse Shadi for his bullshit disappearance but hey that's Shadi for you." Romeo was distracted by the noises his sensitives ears caught, he looked toward the room Atem and Tea were residing. "So what are those two doing in there?" He listened more closely. "Cause I hear heavy breathing..."

"WHAT!" Yugi went to run to the door but Joey grabbed his arm. "Let me go!"

Joey tightened his grip on his friend. "I can't let you go in dere...not after what ya just told me and what I heard da other night." The blonde sighed. "I know I'm not da wisest man but I have da common sense to know when to let things settle demselves out. And dat's what those two are doin' right now. I highly doubt dey would be doin' it in a place like dis so you shouldn't worry bout dat."

Romeo nodded. "Joey's gotta point Yugi... I know you are scared and that this is hard on you. Hell I can smell the fear coming off of you. But those two have been apart for so long and I think they deserve whatever intimacy they can get."

Yugi relaxed his tense muscles. He figured as long as they weren't having sex that he didn't have to get so worked up. It then dawned on him on what Atem must have felt during his stay with them over the past few nights. The pain, jealously, and overall tenseness was enough to make any man go insane. "What am I to do then?" He sounded like the lost teenager he used to be so many years ago.

The prince frowned. "Just let things work themselves out and be ready for any situation. How you decided to act about it is up to you. May advice to you is worry mostly about your daughter and give Tea some space." Romeo chuckled lightly. "I can see you really love the Queen."

Yugi snorted. "No shit Sherlock...she's been my girlfriend for a while."

"Well, only da last six months cause after you guys broke up da first you guys were just fuck buddies..." Joey corrected bluntly.

"Shut up Joey!" Yugi flushed greatly.

All the while, Atem and Tea were laying on the love seat catching their breath from their activities. Shoes were discarded to the floor. Their jackets thrown on the opposite side of the couch. His suit was ruffed slightly and his shirt opened. Her dress was also ruffed, jewelry removed and the bottom of the dress was rolled up to midway of her thigh. Tea laid comfortably on her king's strong chest listening to the beat of his heart. Atem held the woman at the waist enjoying her warm presence.

"What the hell did we just do?" He asked half-lidded.

"I honestly don't really know but all I can say is what I think it was..."Tea smiled slightly. "Something modern people would call dry sex."

"I prefer regular intercourse, but I must admit that session of 'dry sex' was a lot of fun." Atem kissed her forehead. "The modern world has taught you wonders."

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. Hell, she was still shocked that she let out any of her desires for Atem that she had buried many years ago. With Atem as her husband and the knowledge of her past, how could she further resist the urge to rummage such a fine man. He was still her King at the moment. But what about Yugi? The question rang through her thoughts and she couldn't help feeling so much guilt. Guilt for neglecting Atem's feelings and guilt for using Yugi as a means of coping with Atem's absence. 'Holy shit...' The brunette thought to herself. Did she actually love Yugi? She than flashed back to five years ago when Yugi was in her room after prom.

"_Tea, I not asking you to stop loving him, I'm asking you to love me as well..."_

Ra damned that seemed like such a sweet thing to offer at the time Yugi told her, but now those words were spelling an emotional disaster. Not to mention the nonstop waves of confusion. What is the right choice? Is there even a right choice?

Atem noticed his wife's inner struggle as her aura seemed very uneasy. He didn't have to read her mind to know she was having a hard time taking everything in and having to make a very difficult decision. However, unlike before he was much more contempt with this situation. His reasoning was simple. This was a fair game. Neither side has over ruling advantages and Tea now knew about who she really is and was. It would be unfair to ask the poor woman for an immediate answer, especially with fact that she has two children to worry about. Lifting himself up slightly, Atem signaled Tea to sit up.

"What is it Atem?" Tea pondered. Her eyes still glossy from the mixed emotions.

Atem sighed deeply. "Look love, I know you are going through a really difficult time and that you are probably exhausted from taking in all of your old memories. So I've got an idea of how to handle this whole marriage situation. If anything it will make things both emotionally and legally easier on you."

She tilted her head. "And what may this idea be?"

"I'll temporarily annul our marriage for up to a year. Hopefully this will give you plenty of time to rest and think things through. However, you must know that I may not be able to give you anymore time than that or otherwise to officially declare divorce. But I have faith you will be clear of what path to take by then."

Her sapphire eyes widen. "Are you sure you will be comfortable with this?"

Atem nodded. "It will provide equal ground for Yugi and I. It would be unreasonable to restrict any means of us courting you and I apologize for any inconveniences that this may cause you. But this is the best I can offer for all of us."

In understanding, Tea nodded. She still couldn't fight back the stressing tears. Her emotions were all over the place. She cleared her throat.

"Let's fix ourselves up so we can tell the others about our decision."

* * *

**Wow. Just wow I must admit I haven't written something that tense in a while. Sorry about the lack of detail about what happened to Joey but that wasn't the main agenda of this chapter so therefore you will hear about what is going on with him and with the teenagers next chapter. Unlike what I normally do I'm going to leave it up to you guys to comment on this chapter. I really wanna know what is going on in YOUR minds. So PLEASE leave a review with your thoughts and/or any questions you may have & I will promise to answer whenever I can. To make the review process even more enticing...as you should know or can tell this book only has a handful of chapters left ...like 5 to 6 maybe an epilogue not sure yet. Anyway my enticement is that if you ask the right questions about what you have read so far you are likely to get a hint about the ending and/or other future events that will occur in the last set of chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope to hear from you guys soon.****  
**

**Please note again I am super busy lately and the next update will take a while but worry not as I will never abandon this project. See ya next time!**


End file.
